It's a bet!
by s0merholic
Summary: Elena Gilbert: school nerd. Damon Salvatore: bad boy with a reputation to uphold. What happens when a bet is made which causes their two paths to cross? Will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story came to my whilst I was falling asleep last night and I hope you all like it, its different from all my other stories. Damon and Elena are both human, they are both 18, Stefan is also human and is Damon's younger 17 year old brother. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

"Okay class, given that f(x)= sinx cos^3x, obtain f'(x)"

There was silence amongst the class room as every student grew quiet, nobody in the class dared to look up in fear of getting called upon. Everybody tried their hardest to look busy solving the problem even though none of them had a clue what they were doing. None but one. A persistent hand in the front row was waving madly about in the air, desperate to be called upon. Attached to the hand, a girl with doe eyes hidden behind huge glasses, her hair scrapped back in a tight bun and determination shading her features, as disappointment crossed the math's teachers face the hand only grew more desperate to answer.

"Okay Elena, enlighten us with the answer" the grave voice of Mrs McKay sighed.

"That would be cos^4x - 3cos^2x sin^2x, Miss" the girl squeaked.

"Correct again, dear" the teacher said. Everybody in the class groaned, leave it to know-it-all Elena Gilbert to put the class to shame by knowing the answer. The bell rung then, a shrill shriek and everybody begun to pack up.

"Everyone, remember that your homework assignment is due tomorrow, have a good day!" The teacher called. As everyone filed out of the classroom Elena Gilbert stayed behind, taking her time to pack up her text books, wanting to avoid the mad rush of the pupils desperate to go home. It wasn't as if Elena got bullied or picked on, yes many of her peers did not like her simply because she was a suck up, a know it all, a nerd but Elena was too open-minded to take any shit from them. Their opinion didn't bother Elena anyway, they could think whatever they wanted, she didn't care.

"Come on man, I want to get away from this place!" Tyler Lockwood moaned as he gripped onto his best friend, Damon Salvatore's shoulders and led him towards the door.

"Yeah, I just have to speak to Mrs McKay about this math's assignment." Damon replied, easily brushing away Tyler's hands from his shoulders.

"You not done it yet?" Tyler laughed "me neither, we can be screwed together."

"Yeah ha-ha" Damon said dryly "I'm just going to tell her my excuse"

"Alright buddy, we're still hitting the grill tonight but, right?"

"Yeah, course man. I'll be there at five, as usual."

"Cool, I hope Caroline will be there again."

"Man, you gotta get over this Forbes-chick. She's not interested, she's dating that Klaus guy from uptown."

"My good friend, there's no such thing as _not_ interested when it comes to me." Tyler smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"There is when she goes to an all-girls school on the other side of town, only dates posh guys and has told you to your face to leave her alone."

"I love me some hard-to-get girls." Damon just rolled his eyes in respond. "Anyway, she's been down here a lot more recently… any thoughts why?"

"She's not interested, Tyler."

"We'll see." he grinned, cheekily "Anyway, good luck with telling that bitch your excuse"

"Thanks." Damon murmured as he retreated back through the crowds of students filling out the school, nodding his head at everybody who said hi to him. He groaned inwardly as he thought of Tyler crushing on the posh girl, he cared for his best friend and he didn't want him to embarrass himself. Caroline clearly didn't want him but Tyler was persistent that she was interested even though she had told him several times to leave her alone. As he headed towards the math's class Damon couldn't help but wonder how off his friend was to why he was actually headed to speak to the teacher. It wasn't that he hadn't done it, on the contrary, Damon's math's assignment had been finished for weeks and handed in, he had been meaning to ask Mrs McKay if she'd marked it yet but it had completely slipped his mind as he left the classroom moments earlier. He had his bad boy, didn't care about anything image to uphold and being smart at math's did not coincide with that therefore meaning he had to ask the teacher in private what his results were.

As he headed into the classroom he collided smack bang with a petite person, a few strands had escaped her tight bun, framing her face. As she dropped her books, her glasses fell lopsided and she struggled to maintain picking up her books, fixing her glasses and tucking the fallen wisps of hair behind her ear all at the same time.

"Hey, hey, easy" Damon smirked as he bend down to pick up her books for her. He neatly straightened out the books and handed them back to her, she had now fixed her glasses but a few hairs were still falling over her eyes. Damon gently pushed it back and gave her a smile.

"Thank you" she huffed, clearly not very grateful for his help. He had never saw this girl before in his life but he recognized her voice from his seat in the back of the classroom. Elena Gilbert. The only person in his full year group who was better at math's than he was, not that he'd admit to anyone that he was good at math's, who knows what that would do to his reputation. As Damon was lost in thought about this girl he never noticed her scarper away from him until the door at the end of the corridor slammed shut, he was then brought back to reality and gave the open door of the classroom a swift knock.

"Come in, Damon" Mrs McKay smiled as she looked up from her marking. "Here for your assignment grade I presume?"

Damon nodded. He liked Mrs McKay, he really did. Most students thought she was a moody old hag whose life's purpose was to allocate homework and ruin everyone's social life but they were way off. Mrs McKay was a sweet lady whose husband was suffering with cancer, she devoted a lot of time to her children and grandchildren, she was only moody with their class due to the amount of imbeciles in it, honestly? Damon couldn't blame her, the class was ridiculous and he seriously wondered why most people hadn't been dropped levels yet.

"Well Damon, once again you have proved yourself exceptionally. You got 86% overall." Damon bit his cheek to hide his smile, he was proud of himself, he had worked hard on this assignment and it had paid off.

"Now I've only saw one other assignment but I predict that you've done better than most of the class." The teacher grinned.

"Who else's did you mark?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Did they do better than me?"

Mrs McKay hesitated before answering "I can't tell you that either, Damon. That isn't my place to say."

Damon nodded and smiled at the math's teacher "Well thank you, Miss. I hope we can keep these grades to ourselves as usual."

The teacher laughed "Of course, Damon but I don't really know why you don't like to tell people. Being intelligent isn't something to be ashamed of."

"It is in my world Miss." Damon responded.

The teacher just shook her head in reply and waved him away "Have a good day, Damon. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Damon nodded and ducked out the classroom, rushing a little. It was nearly half past four and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late meeting Tyler and the guys at the grill.

"_Down in Mystic Falls 2nite, at the grill, come out x"_ Elena's phone buzzed with a text message from her friend, Caroline Forbes.

"_Can't, have homework, sorry x" _She quickly replied back.

"_Please, me and Bon haven't saw u in so long x"_

"_Maybe another time x"_

It was a lie. Elena didn't have any homework due, it was all completed and handed in. Her math's assignment due tomorrow had been handed in last week, she had received 91% and was rather proud as she had put a lot of work into it. However, she did not want to go out to the grill. The grill was were all her peers hung out and being with her two best friends with all their beauty and confidence didn't sound appealing in the slightest. Elena appreciated how ever since she'd met Caroline and Bonnie during summer when she'd stayed with her Aunt Jenna uptown that they'd made an effort to come down to Mystic Falls to see her. Not just her, they came down so Bonnie could stare at the "hot guys" from Mystic Falls High and to see other friends that they'd met down there, Anna, Katherine and Lexi but Elena was their best friend and they always tried to persuade her to go out with them. Sometimes she did but never the grill, they would go to lunch or dinner together or she'd go stay with her aunt some weekends and they'd go out there. Nobody from her school went uptown which was always a huge bonus.

"_Yh sure." _Caroline texted back and Elena could tell she was pissed and she had every right to be, this was the third time this week she'd blew them off. They both went to a private all-girls school and didn't get out much but with all their exams nearly over - for they took different exams from Elena's school - they had been down in Mystic Falls a lot more than usual. Elena knew if she kept saying no they'd eventually give up and stop asking her and that was the last thing she wanted, they were her best friends, she loved them dearly but the embarrassment of everyone from her school seeing her with them, basking in their glory whilst she looked hideous in comparison was too much to bear. She would be humiliated.

Elena sighed and removed her school clothes in aid of something more comfortable. Her knee-length pleated school skirt and thick cotton tights even though it was in high 80's almost every day in Mystic Falls did nothing for her. The shapeless long-sleeved white blouse she wore hid her toned arms and hid her body away, with it buttoned up and covered with a tie, nobody would ever see the perfectly rounded breasts below them, the sports bras that she wore every day made sure of that. Elena Gilbert knew that the clothes she wore were dreadful and she knew that all her peers laughed at her thick framed glasses which covered half her face, she knew that they thought her thick brown hair always shoved back from her face in a tight bun was ridiculous, she knew this but she didn't care. There wasn't anyone in Mystic Falls that she wanted to impress, there might have been once but definitely not any more. Everything about this town was awful and Elena couldn't wait to leave, she would concentrate on her studies and do the best she could in school so she could get out of this wretched town forever. Maybe she'd go to New York, LA or Florida, as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

"Elena dear, time for dinner." her moms soft voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Elena shouted as she pulled on a pair of red shorts and a tank top, she freed her hair from the tight bun and no longer needed her glasses due to not needing to read anything at home. Elena Gilbert out of school was _very _different to Elena Gilbert in school. She headed downstairs to the smell of her mom's home cooked lasagna, her favorite.

"So any plans for tonight?" her father, Grayson asked her as she took her place at the table.

"Nope, Caroline and Bonnie asked me to meet them at the grill but I've got homework. Where's Jer?" Elena quickly changed the subject.

"Oh he's out, he has a date." her mother sighed.

"Who with?"

"That horrible Vicki Donovan." she replied, bitterly.

"Now now Miranda, Vicki's had a hard life, we mustn't judge her for her past mistakes. Who knows, Jeremy could straighten her out." Grayson frowned.

"No, he wont Grayson! Nobody can help that girl, she'll just pull Jeremy down with her, she's no good for my son."

"Now look, her brother Matt turned out to be a fine boy, she's just trying to find her place-" Elena tuned out the rest of her parents light hearted argument, grateful the attention was diverted away from her, she tucked into her dinner.

"Elena," Grayson said after finishing the conversation with her mother "You work too hard, are you sure you cant take the night off and go out with your friends."

Inwardly Elena laughed at the irony of the situation, in any other family it would be the teenager begging to go out and the parents telling her to do her homework but in her household that was not the case. Her parents hated that she never went out, they _wanted_ her to have a life but Elena just wasn't that kind of person. She preferred staying in and writing in her diary than going out with her friends, preferred movie nights to parties, Elena Gilbert wasn't a typical teenager.

"No, dad." Elena responded to his question, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up. "It's due tomorrow."

"I told you Andie, I had fun last week but that was it. There's nothing more to be said!" Damon hissed at Andie Star as she cornered him in the men's room. "Now, if you don't mind!"

"Oh c'mon Damon, there's something between us. You know there is."

"Andie, _go_" But she didn't listen, pushing him up against the back wall in the men's room and pressing herself into him.

"You like it when I do this, it turns you on." Andie smirked, breathing into his ear. "C'mon, just take me right here, you want to. I know you do, you cant resist me."

"Andie, get the fuck off me!" Damon growled, roughly shoving her off him. "Now _listen_. There is NOTHING between us, ok? You think I actually like you? You're nothing but a cheap skank, a mistake, Andie I couldn't give a fuck about you." It was harsh but some things needed to be said, Andie Star was the school slut. With her fake blonde hair, her - what he recently discovered - _extra_ padded bra and her stick-thing-no-ass figure the girl was endless disappointment. Damon actually thought that she must be good at sex since she had nothing else going for her but that also turned out to be a disappointment. She was easy, that was all she got going for her. Damon regretted every second he'd spent with her but now the bitch wouldn't leave him alone, even now with what he'd just said she still followed him out the bathroom like she was the dog and he was the bone. Damon laughed at the irony, the dog part was completely spot on.

"Please, baby." she pleaded behind him, placing her hands on his waist.

He turned around and glared at her "Take the hint, _baby. _I'm not interested. I was bored and you were there, that's all. Now leave." He then left her standing there and walked over to where his friends were - Tyler and his cousin Mason, Lee, his brother Stefan and Matt Donovan were at the bar surrounded with girls from school. As he walked up to them, all the girls turned to look at him, Damon ignored them all.

"A beer." he called to Matt who was also the barman even though he spent most of his time over in our corner, talking and serving. His boss didn't complain though, we _were_ the most busy part of the grill.

"Drinking on a week night, you alright man?" Matt asked as he handed Damon the beer.

"Nearly got raped by a dog in the men's room." Damon tilted his head to where Andie was and Matt laughed.

"I'm not even that surprised, she's been obsessed with you since you gave her the slightest bit of attention last week."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good in the sack" Damon laughed. "and I didn't think she'd start hounding me everywhere I went." He then resorted to pulling out his iPhone and showing Matt the private mails from Andie. "Fifteen times she's mailed me man and I didn't reply, thank fuck I didn't give her my number or she'd be phoning me 24/7"

Matt laughed again, "It must be hard being you" he said sarcastically.

"I can't help my good looks, can I? What can I say, I'm irresistible."

Every girl surrounding them giggled at Damon's statement. It was true though, Damon's dark raven locks and perfect blue eyes were enough to make any girl weak at the knees, not to include his toned body and large biceps. Damon Salvatore was every girls dream man and by God didn't he know it.

"So man, is that Caroline girl here?" Damon said to Tyler.

"Yeah over in the corner with her friend." Tyler muttered.

"Then go talk to her then!"

Tyler murmured something under his breath that Damon couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" he asked, noticing how Tyler was blushing. He didn't respond. Damon looked up in help only to notice everyone trying to hold back their laughter, he looked at Stefan for answers.

"He already did," Stefan burst out laughing and so did everyone else "But she rejected him _again_."

"Shut up!" Tyler was now turning a deep shade of red. "like you could do better."

"Wait… who's the one with a girlfriend here?" Stefan taunted "Oh that's right, _me_"

"Would hardly call Katherine your _girl_friend, she clearly wears the trousers in your relationship."

Stefan just laughed "Don't care, least I can get a girl."

Tyler stood up, his short temper shining, his fists clench. "Want to repeat that?" he shouted, a little too loudly. The full of the grill turned to look at our group.

"I can get a girl." Stefan sneered.

I jumped in front of Tyler just before his fist collided with Stefan, meaning I got the impact of his fist

"Man, what the hell!" I glared, rubbing my cheek. "Calm the fuck down."

"Let your brother fight his own battles, stop getting involved!" Tyler hissed.

"Ty, let's go get you calmed down" I sighed leading him by the shoulders out of the grill. "And when we're at it, we're going to work on your punch 'cause that sucked."

Tyler didn't protest but instead sped up and headed out of the grill door.

"She looked disgusted, did you see her?" Tyler bellowed, punching a nearby wall.

"See who?"

"Caroline! She fucking looked at me like I was shit on her shoe when you were leading me out of the grill!"

"Of course she did you idiot, she's from uptown! Uptown girls don't fight and near do the guys they date."

"I like her, man. I really do."

"Then you're gonna have to become the kind of guy she likes" Damon sighed.

"I'm going to." Tyler replied, determination in his eyes.

The next day at school was reasonably boring for Damon up until lunch. It was raining outside and everyone had retreated into the cafeteria instead of eating outside like usual. In there, Damon's table was restless. Whilst the guys talked about their plans for the weekend, the girls who sat with them gossiped about other girls. Damon's head circled the café, looking at different groups of people, people he hadn't noticed he existed until now. He saw the girl he'd bumped into yesterday in math's, Elena, perched at the edge of a table with a small group of girls, she seemed to be a part of the group yet didn't seem interested in whatever they were talking about. Damon had never saw any of the girls she was sitting with and therefore categorized them similar to Elena, nerds. Tyler caught him staring and followed his gaze.

"Hey, that's that really brainy chick in our math's class." he pointed. Damon nodded in response. "now that's _one _girl that you couldn't get to sleep with you."

Damon turned to face him "Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No way, that girls a real prude. She'll still be a virgin when she's like 40 or something."

"Oh you never know, a little Salvatore charm and she could be all mines."

"You confident in that?"

"Yep."

"Confident enough to place a bet?"

"How much?"

"I'll give you $100 if you can sleep with that girl before the decade dance next month, if you loose, you pay me."

Damon considered the offer for a moment. It was a good bet and he was sure he could win.

"Deal." he smirked.

"Deal." Tyler repeated, a flicker of excitement in his eyes.

**Okay so how was it? Should I continue? Do you like Elena as a nerd and Damon as the hot bad boy? Don't worry, Elena will be coming out of her shell soon! Next chapter (if you want me to continue) will be Damon's attempts to woe Elena in order to win the bet. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy with the amount of reviews I got on just my first chapter, it might not seem a lot to you guys but to me it was amazing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter about Damon's attempts to woe Elena, sticking to one of your reviews (and my intentional thought) Elena will not be so easy persuaded to sleep with Damon, he's gonna really have to work for it! Hope you enjoy! - Jess.**

All day that following Monday at school Elena felt eyes shadowing her every movement. When she was walking into school, when she was getting books from her locker, when she was eating her food in the cafeteria. The problem for Elena was she had no idea why or who was watching her, she just knew that someone was.

The answer quickly revealed itself on her way to maths class in fifth session class.

"Elena?" an unfamiliar voice called from a distance, she was confused, yes she was the only Elena in the full school but nobody ever willingly spoke to her. She was a freak, a nerd, a loser, no she must have misheard whoever was calling her, surely they were shouting on someone else. Not her, maybe an Ellen or a Helena but not Elena. Realising that it was probably her ears playing up, Elena walked on into the maths classroom and took her place in the squeaky chair at the front of it. As she was opening her text books at the page they were studying she felt a dark figure looming over. Looking up she found herself mesmerised by the two crystal blue pair of eyes fixated on her, searching her own eyes - shielded by glasses - as if they could see into her soul. Why was Damon Salvatore standing at her desk?

Mentally shaking herself out of the trance she had found herself in Elena gave Damon a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Damon smiled at her, his eyes flaring up with an emotion Elena didn't quite catch.

"What?" she said, what the hell would Damon fucking Salvatore, the hottest guy in school and possible Mystic Falls and the surrounding areas - and the biggest jackass as well - want to ask her? Elena swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, um," he seemed to be stalling, as if he was scared of her answer yet at the same time he still seemed his usual cocky self. "I was wondering if, if-"

"Right class, please take your seats, I will be round in a second to pick up your assignment, make sure you have it ready to be collected." the stern voice of Mrs McKay cut off whatever Damon was going to say.

"If," he tried to continue.

"Damon. Seat. Now." The teacher called.

Damn it! Elena mentally groaned, what did he want to ask her? For a minute Elena felt like punching her second favourite teacher in the school as Damon gave her an apologetic smile and made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Elena," a soft probing in her back from someone's finger midway through the maths lesson caused her to flinch. She turned around to the boy behind her.

"What?" she asked surprised that he was speaking to her, he never had before. What, was this just a day for random people speaking to her? What was everyone's deal?

"This is for you." He discreetly passed her a note with her name printed on it, carefully she took it and opened it, warily as if it might explode or something.

"Want 2 go out after skl, the grill?

- D x"

D? As in Damon? As in Damon fucking Salvatore? Why on earth did he want to go out with HER? That must have been what he wanted to ask her. Why but? Why a sudden interest now when Elena was positive that 48 hours ago he had no idea she even existed. It must be some sort of joke, yeah, a laugh to his friends, she'd say yeah then he'd laugh and say he was kidding, humiliating Elena. Even if it wasn't a joke there was no chance in hell Elena was going out with Damon, nope never. For one she couldn't go anyway, not to the grill at least, Caroline and Bonnie would be there, pissed that she'd being blowing them off for the past two weeks and secondly, she really didn't want to. Damon Salvatore was a notorious ladies man, a player; he treated girls like play things just because he could. Anyway, Caroline and Bonnie would be furious at her if she turned up with a boy - after saying she was so busy with homework.

"No." she scrawled across the paper before handing it back to the boy behind her to pass back.

Throughout the lesson she was probed with several more notes which she ignored only to the infuriation of Damon who groaned every time he watched her through the notes in the nearby bin without even reading them. Elena didn't care, as hot as Damon was, he was also the world's most arrogant dick who hid his amazing ability at maths - for she had noticed, as Mrs McKay looked for her test results in the pile of student results, that Damon's marks were always rather high - just so to not damage his reputation. In Elena's books, that screamed pathetic. He thought he could get any girl he wanted but no, he couldn't get Elena, he would never get Elena, she'd never stoop to that level. And whatever game he was to playing with her, asking her out, she wasn't for it, she refused to become another one of Damon Salvatore's infamous conquests, talked about like a piece of meat, compared on a scale of "who was better, her or her?"

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson Elena quickly gathered up her books and charged out the classroom at lightening speed, unusual for her as she was usually the last to leave. She ignored the call of her name behind her and the footsteps shading her quick pace as she tried to make her way to Chemistry in peace.

"ELENA!" Damon called again, exasperated.

Finally, after a moments hesitation Elena stopped walking and turned her head a fraction "What do you want Damon?"

"You." he grinned cockily, seeing the expression of shock on her face he rephrased his question "As a tutor, I need help in maths."

Elena was gob smacked; he'd went from a date to tutoring in just one lesson? This must be his second tactic. Elena rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I saw your last test results Damon, I think you're doing just fine on your own."

She went to walk on but Damon captured her arm and positioned himself in front of her "I was thinking more like a study date?" he raised his eyebrows.

Elena studied him intensely, trying to figure out what his game was, Damon shifted uncomfortably before her eyes.

"Sorry." she finally said before pushing past him "I'm busy."

"But I didn't tell you a day or time." Damon called, watching her walk away from him.

"I'm busy every day, all the time." Elena answered.

Damon frowned to himself, never before had any girl rejected him from anything, not a dance nor a dinner and not even something as simple as a ride home from school. In fact most girls went out of their way to make themselves available for Damon but Elena was clearly no ordinary girl. He smirked to himself, Elena Gilbert was a tough nut to crack and oh, as if Damon didn't love a good challenge.

"Elena Gilbert to the head teacher's office, now." an oh-so-familiar voice ordered as she scribbled down different types of alloys in chemistry.

Her head shot up "What for?" she glared at Damon suspiciously.

"Do you have a note, son?" Elena's chemistry teacher questioned.

"Sorry no, Mrs Burns just said it was urgent and to get Elena immediately."

"Urgent? Well you best be going, Elena. Quickly, don't keep the head waiting."

Elena sighed and stood up before brushing past Damon to get out. They both walked along towards the office in an awkward silence.

"Why would the head teacher want to see me Damon?"

"She doesn't," he grinned cockily "but I do."

Elena stopped walking and turned to face him "You mean to tell me that Mrs Burns DOESN'T want to see me and you dragged me out of class on an urgent message for no reason?"

"Yep."

"You're a joke, Damon Salvatore." Elena scolded before turning to head back to class. A strong arm caught her and held her in place.

"I just wanted to see you, 'Lena."

"DON'T call me that and just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elena cried, exasperated. "Listen I don't know what your game is but leave me out of it!"

Damon opened his mouth to respond before he could even say one word he was cut off by a stern voice.

"Do either of you have a note for being out of class?" A teacher that Elena wasn't familiar with frowned at them whilst he looked at the position they were in. Elena half-turned away, fury in her eyes, Damon latched onto her arm looking apologetic. The perfect scene of a lovers tiff. Elena groaned internally at the thought.

"No sir" Elena replied weakly.

"And do you, Mr Salvatore?"

"Afraid not."

"Do you have a valid reason for walking around the school during class hours?"

Both Damon and I shook our heads.

"And what is your actual reason for being out here?"

"Just needed a walk, sir." Damon smirked, a cocky grin plastered across his face. The teacher glared at him.

"Well I expect you and your little friend to take a walk BACK to class immediately and I will see you both in detention after school." he looked them both up and down. Elena nodded and then gulped; she turned on her heels and speed walked back to class as fast she could. Detention? Elena Gilbert was a straight-A student, she got endeavour awards presented to her every year, she was the good girl, and she didn't get detention, that wasn't her. She put her head in her hands, this was his fault, Damon Salvatore, he had did this.

"You're late." A male voice barked at Elena as she scuttled through the door.

"Sorry," Elena replied sheepishly. "I've never been here before; I didn't know where to go."

"That is not a valid reason, now go and find a seat and begin copying out this textbook." The teacher, Mr Gillespie - who had been nicknamed "Mr G the baldy B" by his students - threw a rather thick text book at her which Elena swiftly caught before heading to the nearest possible seat. The class wasn't what Elena would call "full" but there wasn't many leftover seats in there, it was full of adolescents whispering quietly amongst themselves and throwing her strange looks for WHY was the class suck-up Elena Gilbert in detention? Elena rolled her eyes, she had no idea either. Countering her previous thought, it didn't matter how many seats were left in the room, that didn't give the next late student the right to saunter into the classroom and take the available one next to her.

"Go find another seat, Damon" Elena hissed. "This is your fault I'm here in the first place and I'd appreciate it if you let me be."

"I know," Damon replied meekly "and that's why I'm sitting here, I wanted to apologise for my actions, I guess I was just upset that you said no both time I asked you out and felt rejected."

Elena was gob smacked. The infamous Damon Salvatore was apologising to her with only sincerity ringing in his voice, was this for real?

"Um, ok. Thanks." Elena muttered back.

"Now," Damon titled his head to the side cockily "about that study date..."

Instantly Elena was wary again. How could this boy go from sincere to cocky in just a few seconds? There must be a reason this boy was pestering her so much, why was he so desperate for a study "date?" Elena didn't think he was that concerned with his education.

"Forget it, Damon. I told you I'm busy."

"Please, just hear me-"

"SALVATORE, GILBERT WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP TALKING" The stern voice of the moody teacher at the front of the classroom bellowed.

"Sorry, sir." Elena whispered, lowering her head back to the sheet of paper, which had barely been written on, on her desk and tried to continue copying out of the textbook discreetly.

"Have either of you actually written anything so far?" Mr Gillespie stormed up to their adjoining desks in the third row of the classroom.

"Nope." Damon glared at the teacher looming over his desk.

He lowered his head until he was inches of Damon's face, it must have been intimidating but Damon didn't bat an eyelid, not even when he begun screeching at him.

"And why not, BOY?"

"Because I don't have a pen." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And what about your friend here, has SHE not got a pen?" Elena slithered back in my seat as far as she could go as the teacher turned his attention on her.

"Well?" he barked.

"Um, I don't, I don't know." She stuttered.

"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW? You either have a pen or you don't, which is it?"

Elena's hands were shaking as she tried to retrieve her bag from the side of her desk but she was so nervous she ended up dropping it and the contents of it scattered every where. Everyone in the room, who was fixated of the confrontation between the furious teacher, Damon and herself, begun laughing with the exception of Mr Gillespie who's ears were so red, Elena was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of them. The humiliation was dreadful.

"You can't even do ONE simple task you stupid, intolerable little girl!" the teacher roared as Elena dropped to her knees and begun picking up the spillage from her bag.

"Hey, don't fucking talk to her like that" Damon shouted back to him, leaning down to help her.

Mr Gillespie blinked and stared at Damon for what seemed like a long time as if he simply could not comprehend what had just happened. Finally, an indescribable anger crept into his features.

"I'll report you for that boy, that language is not tolerated in this class! You'll be out of this school before you can even blink!" The teacher fumed.

"And you think calling her stupid and intolerable is acceptable?" Damon glared, pulling Elena to her feet but not letting go off her hand. "You report me and I have a class full of witnesses who can confirm that you bullied a student, I think you're the one that'll be out of school before you can blink, c'mon Elena."

And with that, Damon begun to lead Elena out the classroom but not before she pulled her hand away from his, who did Damon think he was, her knight in shining armour? Elena Gilbert could take care of herself thank you very much.

"I can't stand that fucking cunt." Damon ranted as they made their way out of the school building, Elena still looking over her shoulder every few seconds, scared the furious teacher was going to come charging after them.

"Don't worry he won't come" Damon laughed noticing her uneasiness. "And you won't get into any trouble, Gillespie's like all bullies, once he's put in his place he just goes running scared."

Elena just nodded her head, completely uninterested in the conversation and more interested in getting the hell away from school and - more importantly - Damon.

"So..." Damon drawled, looking at her with desperate eyes as he struggled to find a conversation starter.

Elena smiled; a weak small half smile was the best she could muster. "Thanks for sticking up for me in there Damon but in the future I'd rather you didn't bother, I can take care of myself. Now, I must go I'm late home."

Damon stood dumbstruck and open mouthed for at least a minute whilst she scampered away. He had been positive that if he'd did what he'd just did, defend her honour in front of a class room of his peers, she would have went running into his arms, eternally grateful. But no, if anything she seemed angry that he'd defended her, Damon got the feeling that he'd damaged her pride. He was quickly figuring out that Elena wasn't the kind of girl that liked to be protected... but what kind of girl was she? Intelligent, yes and mysterious, seemingly immune to his charm - a first for Damon - and she seemed strong-willed, realistic, lonely? Damon Salvatore was a very determined person and at this point he was determined - even more determined that when he'd first made the fucking bet - to figure out whom exactly Elena Gilbert was.

Running out to his car Damon started it up and quickly sped out of the school parking lot to catch up with Elena, walking at a fast pace away from the school, on the sidewalk.

"Need a ride?" he called, lowering the window on the passenger seat and smirking at her.

"No thanks, my house is just along here." she replied firmly, breaking into almost a light jog, her school bag bouncing on her hip.

"Oh come on, it'll get you there quicker. I owe you for getting you detention in the first place, c'mon, hop in!"

"Why would I hope in when my home is on the other side of this lane?" Now she was smirking at she pointed towards a lane strictly for pedestrians. Running towards it she was sure to yell over her shoulder "Goodbye Damon."

Damon sighed and drove away, he had just been rejected for the third time in one day and he was out of ideas for how to woe Elena. This wasn't even about the bet anymore, though Damon could imagine the humour on Tyler's face if he found out how many times Elena had rejected him. Luckily he had been absent today and had missed Elena throwing his notes to her in the bin. Right now, however Damon couldn't care less about Tyler or his reputation or anything really, all Damon cared about was Elena. He wanted to know why she was so distant with him and everyone else; she never seemed to let anyone in, why she seemed sad all the time and why she never seemed to be interested in her friends' conversations at lunch, why she looked like she was always deep in thought. These were all questions that he needed to know the answers to, he didn't even know why, he just had to know.

Damon drove home with a smile on his face, an idea had finally struck him and he knew exactly how he was going to obtain those answers. Punching a number into his phone Damon held it to his ear. "Hello, Sage."

**Introducing Sage, yes or no? Don't worry, she won't be a main character she's just there to do Damon's dirty work next chapter! Also, do you want me to develop more minor characters e.g. Caroline/Tyler/Klaus (do you even want to meet Klaus?) and see more of Stefan/Katherine's relationship or Jeremy/Vicki's? Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I hope you like the frequent updates but I apologise for this chapter! I don't know what you all personally will think of it but I hate it, I think its awful! I had to, however, show progress in Damon and Elena's relationship and I genuinely couldn't think of other ways to do it, I've wrote 4 different versions of this chapter but they were so unrealistic! This one might be as well mind you but it was better than the others. Anyone, I promise that my next chapter will be ready soon and I hope its 10x better than I think that this is! - Jessica.**

"Right, you know the plan then?" Damon asked anxiously.

"Yes Damon, we've only gone over it _ten _times."

"Well can you blame me? I want it to go smoothly. I ditched registration this morning just to find her class, then I stood outside it to apologise _again_. You know what she did? She looked at me like I was fucking shit on her shoe! And completely ignore-" Damon frowned at Sage as she burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"The famous Damon Salvatore getting sweaty over a girl!"

"I am not sweating... oh no, I aren't, am I?" Damon sniffed himself before yanking aftershave out his bag and spraying himself with it whilst Sage continued to laugh.

"Face it Damon, you're smitten."

"By your presence, clearly" Damon plastered a cheesy grin across his face replacing the obvious hurt that had been there a few moments previous.

Sage groaned "By this girl, idiot, she's clearly driving you crazy!"

"Please, Sage." another roll of the eyes on Damon's account. "I'm winning a bet, this has nothing to do with 'feelings.' You know I don't do any of that shit."

"Yeah, yeah" Sage giggled. "That's what you like to believe!"

Of course, Damon had had to inform Sage of the bet in order to enlist her help. Sage wasn't like other girls, he could trust her with things like this to not go running about telling every Tom, Dick and Harry, she didn't do relationships, friendships or anything like that and even though she occasionally hung about with him and his friends, she preferred being alone. All Sage cared about was sex and partying which had suited Damon perfectly when they'd first met because - luckily - she was good at both. Sage had became a great friend to Damon, she'd taught him all her tricks, they were "fuck buddies" as he liked to put it. Great sex, no strings attached. Physically and mentally, Damon couldn't have asked for a better "friend", Sage was hot there was no doubt about that and she had her priorities right, she didn't confide in Damon or call him when she was upset and Damon didn't do the same to her. Their relationship wasn't like that.

Emotionally however, Sage was damaged. She had never moved on from her first love Finn who'd joined the army the day he turned 16 and left her behind, pretty pathetic if you asked Damon but Sage said he had his own reasons for doing so, Damon never cared enough to question them.

"Ok, so text me when you've done it. You _can _you can do this, right?"

Sage through a pointed look at Damon "Of course I can, why are you questioning me?"

"I don't know." Damon laughed. "Thanks, Sage. Once again, I owe you one."

"Actually, I believe you owe me eight." Sage winked.

"Hey, friends helping friends, right?"

"But as you constantly remind me Damon, we're not friends. We're, as you like to put it _fuck buddies_"

"As if you'd ask for anymore" Damon smirked.

Sage just rolled her eyes and walked away from him, absently waving a floppy hand at him as a goodbye. Even though him and Sage were in the same year at the same school they didn't share any classes together apart from a history class which was beneficial right now but kind of sucked in the long run as Damon enjoyed her company in small doses.

"Hell," Damon thought. "here's hoping Sage can do what I asked her to do."

"Sir, please!" Sage whined incisively.

"Sage I already told you no, if you wanted a better grade you should have chosen the right partner in the first place!"

"I couldn't say no, Damon asked me right on the spot!"

"Still your decision, now if you excuse me, it _is_ lunch time and I _do_ want my lunch." The teacher attempted to walk around the side of Sage but she boldly stepped in front of him, blocking the exit.

"Sir, I need a good grade! I need at least a B in history to get into college."

The history teacher, Mr Saltzman, sighed. Sage could see in his head that he was considering it "That really isn't fair on Elena, who will she partner with?"

"Damon!" Sage concluded as if the idea had just occurred to her "See, Elena and her partner are both A-average students and Damon and I are C-averages. We could really help each other out!"

"But that isn't fair on Elena nor Slater, that may effect their grades."

"Sir, I am willing to do whatever it takes to get the best grade and Elena isn't the kind of girl to let her partner affect her grades."

Again, Mr Saltzman seemed to be having a debate in his head before he reluctantly agreed. "Maybe. I will have to speak to Elena and Slater first however, if both of them do not agree then I apologise but it is out of my hands!"

"Thanks sir!" Sage grinned, running out the classroom she called "Enjoy your lunch!"

"Done and dusted x" she texted to Damon.

"You little star x" was the reply she got. Now she had one last thing to do. It was time to go and find Slater, Sage was sure after a little talk with her Slater would be more than willing to come over to her house and erm, study.

Damon smiled. It was sorted. Slater had been more than happy to switch partners which left Elena with no option - despite her protests to work alone Mr Saltzman reminded her that it was a two partner project and if she refused to work as a pair she would fail. Reluctantly, she agreed.

"So..." Damon said as they looked through textbooks in their history lesson to get ideas for their project. The topic was Britain 1850 - 1951 and their challenge was to choose a sub-topic and do a 10,000 word essay on it including relevant pictures, sources and other materials if necessary. It was worth a third of their overall grade and Elena knew that getting an A would pretty much guarantee her an A overall in history and thus, bringing her one step closer to her dream college and getting the hell out of this town.

"What about democracy?" Elena tried to keep the conversation professional. "We could write the history of it and discuss the changes in democracy right up to the equal rights for both men and women."

"Do you think there's enough about that to write a good essay?" Damon asked, genuinely.

"Maybe, we might have to dig really deep and find a lot of sources but if we do find enough it should turn out to be a very good essay."

Damon smiled and Elena couldn't help but smile back, no matter how pissed off she was at Damon for replacing her partner, he seemed to genuine that she almost believed him. _Almost_.

"Then it's sorted."

"Indeed." Elena begun searching the book in front of her and scribbling down notes, after watching her do it for a while, Damon did the same.

When the bell run at the end of the class Elena stood up and, after gathering her books, rushed out the door as quick as possible.

"Elena" _his_ voice called behind her "Elena, stop!"

Sighing, she slowed down and waited on him to catch her up then looked at him with a questioning expression upon her face.

"If we're going to be partners Elena, we're gonna have to work together outside school."

"I've gathered that Damon."

"So when should we start?"

"I don't know, I have a busy schedule" Elena lied fluently.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it to me." Damon sighed, a weary expression on her face. Curiously Elena gave him her phone and watched as he typed a number into it.

"This is my number. When you make time for me in your _busy_ schedule, give me a call."

And with that he strode away, leaving Elena standing wondering what the hell had just happened.

Pacing her room Elena sighed to herself, she really did have no plans tonight but she'd said she was busy. She'd have to see him eventually of course, for the project but not right now, a couple of days, she had till the end of the month to do it anyway. Elena frowned as she went over today's events, the switch of partners. Who did the jackass think he was? Elena didn't care what Slater told her about Sage wanting good grades, his hard on the full time he was speaking to her told her otherwise. Damon had set this up, Sage was deliberately flirting with Slater so he'd be her partner and not Elena's. But _why_? Elena still couldn't figure out the answer to that question, she wasn't naive enough to believe he actually liked her but there was something suspicious about the sudden interest he'd taken in her.

Just as Elena had given up hope of going out that night, her phone buzzed.

"U busy 2nite?x" - Caroline.

"No, what u got in mind?x"

"Srsly, ure wanting 2 do something? The grill at 6?x"

"sounds perfect x"

Elena smiled, maybe a night with her best friends was just what she needed. Elena quickly had a shower before changing into shorts and a tank top; she was only going to the grill after all. She let her hair dry naturally and shoved a bit of mascara and eyeliner on.

"Oh where are you going?" her dad smiled as she walked by him like a girl on a mission.

"Just the grill to meet Care and Bonnie, tell Mom not to bother with my dinner, ok?"

"Sure thing honey, have fun!" her dad called as she headed out the door.

Having not got her own car yet Elena had to rely on her legs for transport which was good at it kept her fit but also meant that a 20 minute jog to the grill left her rather sweaty. After heading in she noticed Caroline and Bonnie sitting in a booth near the door but instead of going over to them she immediately headed for the toilet to cool down. On her way there she also saw her brother for what felt like the first time in days. He was with Vicki and she was nuzzling his neck. As she passed Jeremy gave her a brief nod and a small smile which she returned, she missed her brother recently, they were usually so close but he was never around anymore. Once heading back out she noticed the booth that had been claimed had a few extra visitors at it. Of course it did because when you're having days like Elena Gilbert was happen, things like this were almost guaranteed. Sitting at the booth with Caroline and Bonnie taking up almost all the room was Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and, of course, Damon Salvatore.

Immediately Elena attempted to return to the bathroom hoping when she came back out they'd be gone, however she was spotted before she got a chance.

"Elena," Bonnie called. "Elena, over here."

The other four heads turned around to see her and she was given the satisfaction of three of them doing a double take. Even with self esteem as low as Elena had she knew that she looked different out of school, she assumed the shock was due to the fact that she was showing flesh. It never occurred to her that all three boys were thinking about how stunningly beautiful she looked. Ha, like Elena would have ever believed that anyway.

As Elena made her way over to the booth she felt uncomfortable with the way not only the three boys at the table but also a lot of men in the grill were looking at her. Had she something stuck on her shoe? Had her vest top caught on something and she was now revealing her bra? Was something stuck to her face? Paranoia struck Elena as she sped walked over to the table and took the first available seat, next to Matt, glad to be out of sight of the people in the grill.

"Hey" she croaked, her poor attempt to be sociable.

"Hey," Caroline said, enthusiastic enough for the both of them, and for the full table for that matter. "I'm so glad you came, it's been too long!"

"It really has been" Elena mused.

"Oh Elena, this is Tyler, Damon and Matt!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we-"

"We go to school together," Damon cut her off smoothly. "Actually Elena and I are project partners in history."

"Oh really?" Caroline's eyebrows rose.

"Through no personal choice of my own." Elena muttered through gritted teeth earning a chuckle from Matt.

Damon, however, appeared clueless to the snide comment and nodded.

"So how do you know each other?" Elena asked indicating from Bonnie and Caroline to the three boys.

"Caroline finally agreed to get to know me instead of telling me to go away like usual." Tyler smiled and Caroline laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Elena frowned but it was gone unnoticed as conversation begun to flow through the group, Tyler being the ringleader of the talking.

"Wb klaus?x" Elena texted her best friend. Klaus was Caroline's boyfriend, well _was_ till now she supposed. Sure he was a bit arrogant and posh but he was a lovely guy who'd always seemed nice whenever Elena had been in his company.

"What klaus doesn't know won't hurt him Lena, relax x"

So Elena tried to relax, she listened to the table conversation, laughed at jokes made, answered when someone asked her questions and raised her eyebrows at Bonnie in a "get in there" manner when she caught her and Matt playing footsie under the table.

It all got too much when Damon tried to _play footsie _with her. All the laughing and the joking and the cramped space, the physical contact, Elena begun to feel short of breath. She could feel a panic attack coming on and just had time to throw Bonnie a desperate plea before she abruptly stood up, gasped an "excuse me" and ran out the grill door.

Damon had no idea what had just happened, one minute he was trying to play footsie with this super cool and pretty girl who was also quite fun and friendly when she wasn't in school, the next her friends had left the table and followed the panicking girl out the door.

"Jeremy!" Damon called as he saw Elena's brother lounging in a couch on the other side of the grill with a girl he recognised as an old, erm, _friend, _Vicki Donovan.

After realising Damon was talking to him, Jeremy strolled over "Yeah, man?"

"Your sister, she started to get short of breath and then ran out the door."

"Aw man," Jeremy sighed looking at the door, extremely worried. "Yeah, Elena takes really bad panic attacks, usually in big crowds or with new people. Listen, thanks for the heads up, I need to go see she's ok." As he begun to move towards the exit Damon called him back.

"She's with Caroline and Bonnie, they might just want to be left alone for a bit to calm Elena down. I just wanted to let you know."

Jeremy nodded his head, his face was still streaked with worry but he, almost grudgingly, returned to Vicki in the corner.

"Man, how hot is Elena!" Matt exclaimed, completely ignoring what had just happened.

"I know," Tyler agreed. "who knew under all those layers she wore there was this hot body. Damon man, I now officially envy you on this bet."

Damon laughed but his heart wasn't in it. Inside he was both worried about Elena and furious that his friends were acting so nonchalantly at what had just happened bit on the outside he had a reputation to uphold. "Should be mate, won't be long now till those pretty little legs are wrapped around me and she's screaming my name."

All three boys laughed and went back to conversation but every few seconds Damon's mind drifted back to Elena.

"I've made such a fool of myself!" Elena huffed collapsing on a bench round the corner of the grill. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, hey, easy" Caroline soothed, plonking down beside her and putting her arm around her.

"'Lena, you can't help having panic attacks," Bonnie smoothed out her hair from her face "and you didn't make a fool of yourself."

"I did," Elena moaned. "Everyone's going to think I'm a total drama queen and that's just another weird thing to add to the list!"

"Elena, if they are doing anything, right now, they are discussing how hot you are. Did you see them? They couldn't take their eyes off you!" Caroline couldn't completely disguise her jealous tone but Elena still didn't buy it. It was obviously just for show.

"Ha-ha." she replied sarcastically.

"Really, babe." Bonnie smiled. "You did nothing wrong!"

Elena sighed and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes, no, she wouldn't cry over something so foolish.

"So..." Elena quickly changed the conversation from herself to her best friends. "What's happening with you guys? Bon, I saw you playing footsie under the table with Matt and Care, you and Tyler were practically having eye sex!"

Both girls laughed before Bonnie answered first "Nothing's going on with Matt and I, I just properly met him today! But I'm pretty sure Care has a LOT to tell you regarding Tyler!" Bonnie threw a pointed look at her best friend.

"Ok, ok, I give, I like him, ok?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I mean before I thought he was just a typical boy, arrogant and only after one thing but he's not. He treats me so nice even though I only just started talking to him. I know that Klaus is technically my boyfriend but I don't feel it anymore, he's never around. Ever since he got a job, I barely see him."

"That's the problem with dating an older man." Bonnie interjected.

"So what are you going to do?" Elena questioned.

"I, I don't know. Tyler asked for my number and I gave him it, he asked me if I'd give him a chance even though I'm dating Klaus!"

"And you said...?"

"I know I'm a horrible person but I said yes! I know we barely know each other but when we speak I just feel a connection that I never felt with Klaus, even though I do still like Klaus. Please don't judge me, I know its cruel!"

Elena shrugged her shoulders "You're my best friend, Care," she turned to Bonnie. "You both are, I'd never judge either of you for your decisions, you know I wouldn't."

"Me neither" Bonnie echoed.

And then, almost as if she couldn't help it, Caroline burst into tears and threw her arms around both her best friends. The three of them embarked in an emotional three-way hug that was only broken up by a familiar male voice "This is like a mans fantasy, except in the fantasy you are all naked and I'm in the middle."

As the three girls shot away from each others embrace, Damon watched with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked, annoyed. Trust him to ruin this perfect bonding moment.

"I came to see if you were ok." he said.

"Well I am, so you can go now." Elena glared.

He looked like he was going to protest a little and a part of Elena wished he would, she hadn't meant to be that impolite to him but it had just came out and she couldn't stop it. Instead though, he walked away at full speed but not before Elena saw the flash of hurt zap through his eyes.

"Elena, are you crazy?" Caroline said as Damon disappeared around the corner.

"What?"

"He came to see if you were okay and you were horrible!"

"He's an arrogant ass Care, you don't know him like I do."

"I know that he looked ridiculously worried when he came up to us!"

"What? He was a total crude jackass, saying it was his fantasy and shit."

"Yeah yeah but he was kidding! Did you even notice how worried he looked when he saw you'd been crying? No, _of course _you didn't, Elena because you refuse to let anyone in, you think everyone's out to get you and you're too insecure to let people see the real you, aren't you? I mean I don't even know much about you and you're supposed to be my best friend!"

Elena sat quietly and listened to her best friend rant on, one glance at Bonnie told her that her other best friend felt the exact same way. It wasn't Elena's fault, she didn't like letting people in - that only let to getting hurt.

"So what do you want me to do, apologise?" Elena glared.

"I want you to start letting people in 'Lena! Not everyone's gonna hurt you and if you stay like this Elena you are going to end up very lonely!"

"Gee thanks Care," Elena replied sarcastically "You know what, coming out tonight was a mistake. I'm gonna go."

And with that, Elena took off in a sprint down the pavement and round the corner and in the process running smack bang into a lenient torso, attached to the torso was, who else? Damon.

"Sorry." Elena murmured quickly, moving around him.

"What for?" froze Elena in her path. She knew what he was asking and truthfully, she wasn't even sure what the answer was. She didn't know what she was apologising for, whether it was simply running into him or her behaviour earlier.

"Everything." she muttered, attempting to jog away from him only to be met by light footsteps from behind her. Before she knew it, Damon was beside her and keeping her fast pace without the slightest sign of difficulty.

"I'm sorry for being arrogant." he stated. "I shouldn't have interrupted your moment with your friends, I just... you ran out and you looked scared, I had to see you were ok."

"It's fine." Elena said, simply. "It's just, sometimes I suffer these panic attacks when I'm around a group of people particularly if I don't know them well." She smiled grimly. "I'm a nightmare at parties and concerts."

Damon chuckled and the two of them jogged along together in a comfortable silence.

"Don't you have your car?" Elena finally said after nearly a five minute silence.

"Yeah but I thought I'd jog with you, you know. Keep fit."

He'd meant it in a light-hearted tone but immediately Elena stopped and looked at him, a guarded expression on her face.

"Ok, what's your deal?" she said.

"What do you-"

"Oh don't give me that," Elena cut him off. "A week ago you didn't even know my name and now you're constantly trying to get my attention. What. Is. Your. Deal?"

"Are you always this paranoid?" Damon tried to joke but Elena wasn't buying it. "Okay, honestly? I want to get to know you."

"Why?" The sad thing was, Elena was genuinely perplexed.

"Because, believe it or not Elena, you are a rather interesting person when you're not being, you know, a bitch."

Elena laughed and begun jogging again, Damon followed.

"So you're serious then?" she asked as they neared her house a few minutes later.

"About getting to know you?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

And then, although she tried to disguise it, Damon saw a small smile spread across her face, lighting up her features and he couldn't help but smile either.

"So can I get to know you?" Damon asked, almost shyly as they reached her gate. Who knows what she'd say? This girls mood changed worse than a pregnant woman's did.

"How?"

"Let me take you out sometime." he grinned.

Again she couldn't help the small smile spread across her face.

"We'll see." she laughed, running up the path towards her house. "Goodbye, Damon" she called closing her door.

"Goodnight, Elena" he whispered back, grinned like the Chester cat even though she couldn't see nor hear him.

As Elena collapsed onto her bed she couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the jog home. That last minute at the gate... she replayed that memory back to herself over and over again. She was wrong about Damon Salvatore, he wasn't an arrogant ass at all. He was sweet, and kind, and amazing. He made her feel special, important. For a moment she almost felt happy. _Almost_.

The nagging in the back of her head wouldn't stop chanting insults are her, like it did every time she was happy. _"He doesn't like you idiot, how could anyone like you? Especially him, look at him. He could get anyone he wants. He's only using you, why else would he talk to you? You're a joke, a mess. No one could ever love a freak like you, look at yourself. You're a damaged wreck."_

As Damon jogged back to his car he got an incoming call from Tyler.

"Hey man, where'd you go?"

"I took Elena home."

"Oh, I see. I'm jealous man, she's hot! Yet I'm also raging. When should I bring your 100 bucks yet?"

Damon paused, puzzled for a moment before it struck him. This stupid bet! He had completely forgotten about it up until man! Nonetheless he had a reputation to maintain. "Not yet man, but I will, before that dance she'll be putty in my hands"

"I don't doubt you for a second. I'm starting to regret making it with you." Tyler laughed.

"Told you that you would, see you in 5" He ended the call.

It was funny, when Damon had told Elena that he wanted to get to know her, he was being truthful. Elena Gilbert was the sweetest and most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, her insecurities only made him want to get to know her more and show her that he wasn't the arrogant jackass that she thought he was.

"But you are" a voice in the back of his head garbled _"You're using her to win a bet, she'll figure out your game soon, she'll hate you and why shouldn't she? You're a horrible person. Nobody could ever love someone like you, you're an unlovable, self-centred pig."_

**So, this is it. Sorry if you think its dreadful, I do as well. The next chapter will be up Sunday at the latest and despite both Damon and Elena's insecurities, a date is most definitely on the cards! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I apologise for this chapter, it had no real plot whatsoever but I had to develop some more characters in order to connect it with what I'm planning for the next few chapters! I also wanted to show the contrast between home Elena and school Elena.**

Elena awoke the next morning with a startle, instantly - without even checking the time - she knew she was late. A glance at her bedside clock which read 8.27 confirmed it for her. School started at 9 and it was a 20 minute run there, she was screwed! Elena wasted no time in running around her room grabbing her uniform. A sprits of cold water in her face, no time to shower! A spray deodorant and perfume to conceal her unwashed self. Underwear. A blouse, tights? WHERE WAS HER TIGHTS? Finding a pair stuffed at the bottom of her drawer and yanking them on, quickly followed by a thin black pinafore over her uniform, her tie. Shoes. Bag. Mascara to open up her sleepy eyes then grabbing her glasses she ran downstairs only to be stopped by an all-too familiar face.

"Hello, Elena." his velvety voice murmured.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena frowned throwing darting glances between him and her parents who were looking at her curiously.

"I came to see if you needed a ride to school, I noticed you didn't have a car."

"But you live on the opposite way of the school?" She questioned.

He shrugged.

"Actually," Grayson interjected. "Elena should be grateful for a lift to school; she's already late as you can tell."

Damon laughed "What can I say? I have a convenience sometimes."

Elena just continue to frown, this was too early for her to understand what the hell was happening.

"Well you two better go," Miranda ushered them out the door. "Better not be late."

As they walked out the door and towards Damon's car, Miranda called over. "Oh dear Elena, I've just noticed the ladder on the back of your tights!"

"Shit," Elena muttered. There was no time to go change them! "I might have another pair in my bag, Mom. Thanks."

"Have a good day, honey!"

"Shit shit shit." Elena repeated over and over again as she sat down in Damon's car. Seeing but no other option, Elena kicked off her shoes and removed her tights.

"Wow, easy Elena," Damon winked. "We hardly know each other, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"An arrogant pig." Elena muttered, searching her bag. She had a pair of ankle socks in there from a long ago gym class and reluctantly she pulled them on, they'd have to do.

"Now is that any way to talk to a man that went out his way to pick you up and has also bought you breakfast?" Damon remarked on Elena's earlier insult.

"Breakfast?" Elena queried. "Yup." Suddenly a white paper bag was flashed in front of her and a cocky grin was framing Damon's face. Gingerly opening the bag Elena always cried with happiness at seeing her favourite snack in the world, chocolate chip muffins.

"Oh and there's coffee in a flask in the back seat," Damon took one hand off the wheel to search behind him. "Here we go. Bon appetit!"

Elena couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she took a delicate bite into the muffin "Oh my god, this is delicious."

Damon smiled first; a genuine smile. However, within two seconds his smirk was back. "I could make you better ones with my eyes closed."

He said it with such conviction that Elena smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Without a doubt." he nodded.

"You cook?"

Damon turned his head towards her to raise an eyebrow before turning back to the road. "The name Salvatore not give you any hints?"

"Just because you're Italian doesn't mean you can cook, Damon."

He laughed. "In my case it does, trust me I can cook way better than any of your shity fake Italian restaurants. I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"Come over to my house Saturday night, I'll cook for you."

Elena hid a grin. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" he pouted, pulling up into the school parking lot. "I've never gotten that kind of response to a date before."

"So it's a date now is it?" Elena giggled her voice delicate and feathery. "Hm maybe if I have nothing to do, I'll text you!"

And with that she opened the door and jumped out of the car, almost skipping to class with glee.

Damon sat in the car and watched Elena go into school. She really was a great girl, the way she smiled and laughed, the way her hair fell in front of her face and she would brush it back with her long, long fingers, even the way she crossed her legs and sat in just the right w-

"Damn it Salvatore. Stop it. This is for that 100 bucks you need towards your motorcycle, you do not have feelings for Elena Gilbert" Damon muttered to himself. "Now you will go out there, you will convince her to go to yours on Saturday and you will have sex with her. No feelings or emotions, this is a bet - sex and nothing else."

On that end note, Damon grabbed his back pack and strolled into the school but even though he winked at and flirted with girls who walked by him, his heart wasn't in it. With every girl he passed he compared to her and he couldn't stop it, damn it he didn't even know this girl and she was messing with his head already!

"It's because she's playing hard to get." Damon soothed his mind. "That's all."

Still that didn't stop Damon from watching Elena all day and talking to her if he got the chance. She was polite, of course, but Damon quickly realised that the Elena he'd spoke to yesterday and this morning was gone; right now she was in school mode. That didn't mean he couldn't try though.

Lunch came about eventually; Damon grabbed his food but instead of his usual spot with the guys outside Damon strolled over to Elena's table and plonked himself down.

"Damon," Elena asked, glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch with you."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Elena sighed; the other 4 girls at her table, Elena could scarcely remember their surnames were all looking terrified as if Damon might bite them. Elena watched the girl called Charlotte slide away from Damon, not in disgust or horror as to why he was sitting there, more like nervousness.

"Go sit outside, Damon. Where you belong."

"No." he glared, challenging her, what was she going to do?

"Fine!" she stood up. "Then I'll go."

And then Damon watched the most peculiar event unfold, he watched Elena walk outside holding her food tray, march over to Ty and the guys, speak to them for a few seconds and then seated herself down next to Stefan. It was bizarre, who'd have thought she had so much nerve? Damon couldn't believe it, she was exploiting confidence and he couldn't be more turned on. Damon watched Elena with his friends, not even making it discreet; he actually turned his full body round to face her. He watched her body language, the way her head tilted slightly back when she laughed, the way she crossed her legs in one direction and then five minutes later, she switched. The way she subconsciously bit her lip whilst she was listening to someone talk, the way her hand lingered in her hair when she pushed it back from her face. Damon watched Elena Gilbert closely during his analysis and wondered how he had never noticed this girl's inner beauty before and, immediately after thinking that, felt like a right dick. Damon Salvatore didn't notice anyone who wasn't either attractive or easy, not sober anyway. He didn't notice how intelligent a girl was or their interests, hell most of the time it was an achievement if Damon could remember a girl's name.

"Well not anymore." Damon thought to himself, sliding up towards the girls who Elena was previously sitting with - who he'd intuitively moved away from he smiled at each of their shocked faces. "Hi, I'm Damon."

What was Damon playing at? Elena's game was to move him away from the table, knowing that whilst he was sitting there the other girls were feeling uncomfortable. Her plan, however, had failed as he was sitting with them; he was talking to them, even stranger... they were talking back. These were girls who she knew for a fact that Damon hadn't the foggiest idea existed until now, so why the sudden interest? She watched his face as he laughed at something said by a girl called Maxine, she looked genuinely thrilled at his reaction and he then went on to contribute to a conversation that Elena couldn't hear. Elena watched Damon's shoulders rise and fall as he laughed at a joke, she watched his cheeky grin as he made - what looked like - teasing remarks, she watched his eyes, still easily noticeable even from where she was sitting, spark when someone said something she liked. Elena had already figured out that she had been wrong about Damon, this arrogant dick attitude he had was just an act, wasn't it?

"Hey, Stefan?" Elena looked at the boy sitting next to her, immediately she had his attention as the rest of the guys were huddled over a mobile phone watching a 'funny' YouTube video. "What's your brother really like?"

"What do you mean?" the tanned curly haired boy with perfect green eyes asked. He looked confused.

"I mean is he the guy that everyone says he is, is he an arrogant jackass or is that just for show?"

Stefan pondered for a moment. "Damon's my brother, he's a dick to me sometimes but no, he's not the guy everyone says he is."

"Really?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded, looking like he was confirming it to himself also. "My brother give the appearance of an over confident dick and he may have no respect for women but that's not who he really is."

"How do you know though, really?"

Stefan smiled. "He wasn't always like that, you know. When we were younger, he was sixteen and I was fifteen, Damon was a romantic fool."

"Seriously? What happened?"

Stefan shifted in his seat for a moment, looking uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Elena assured quickly.

"No, no. its fine." he smiled sadly. "It's just, that I'll never forgive myself for what I did to him although I wouldn't take it back for a second."

Elena stared at him, her voice mute as she waited for him to continue.

"You know Kat, my girlfriend?"

Elena nodded, she had met Katherine Pierce a few times whilst with Caroline and Bonnie and even though they hadn't spent a lot of time together, both girls had immediately clicked.

"She was technically Damon's girlfriend first."

Elena tried and failed miserably to stifle a gasp, Stefan had stole his brother's girlfriend? This was like a soap opera or something.

"How did that occur?" she tried her best to sound like she wasn't prying but really, she was.

Stefan shrugged. "They just weren't right for each other, I guess that's why Damon and I are still close and Kat and Damon still have a good friendship. It won't make me sleeping with her whilst they were still together right but Damon and I settled our differences eventually. The usual phrase is "don't get mad, get even." but in Damon's case, he did both."

Elena laughed slightly at the strangeness of the situation. Two brothers dating the same girl, the younger one sleeps with her but both brothers are still close? A cliché movie or what? "How? How did you settle your differences?"

"Damon slept with Tyler's cousin, Jules and in revenge, Tyler slept with ours."

Elena frowned, how would that make them even? "I'm sorry but I don't understand how Tyler sleeping with your cousin could make you settle your differences?"

"Our cousin, Lexi was fourteen at the time as well and, well to put I fairly Damon and her hate each other but I, on the other hand am very protective of her. Well not only was Lexi only fourteen but she was also a virgin."

"And Tyler "stole" her virginity?" Elena air quoted with her fingers.

"Hey, man," a deep voice broke through Elena and Stefan's intense conversation. "Damon did it to me; I was only returning the favour."

"Dick." Stefan said but he was laughing. "Anyway, long story short Lexi was forever scarred from," Stefan cringed as he said it. "The pain of loosing her virginity."

"What can I say? It's not my fault I have a big d-"

"AND," Stefan glared at Tyler. "fell out with me for having such horrible friends who get her drunk, have sex with her and never call her again."

Tyler laughed and put his arms behind his head "yeah sorry about that man, not my type."

"You were sixteen Ty, GIRL was your type."

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Elena just smiled, she had wanted Stefan to continue the story of how Damon stopped being a romantic and turned into an ass but with the YouTube video now finished and the laughter from the boys had died down she could tell he wasn't going to.

"Well I better get to class." Elena grabbed her bag and stood up.

"But the bell doesn't ring for 5 minutes?" Matt protested, almost as if he was asking a question and making a statement at the same time.

"Yeah and it's a 5 minute walk to the Maths department," she giggled only to find confused eyes staring at her. "Oh come on guys, I sat with you one lunch - you haven't converted me to being a "bad girl"" she did a sarcastic wink. "Quite yet."

Now, luckily all the boys laughed along with her and watched as she walked away.

Damon turned around only to notice that Elena was no longer with his friends.

"Sorry ladies," he smiled. "I must go catch up with Elena; I hope we'll speak soon." And with that he jogged after her, it was strange. He really did mean it when he told the girls he hoped they'd speak again, had had fun talking to them, it made him realise that looks weren't everything and to look beyond appearances. The phrase "looks isn't everything" that he'd previously thought was bollocks was all starting to make sense now. He was just going past the tree where Tyler, Matt, Mason and his brother were sitting when he heard Stefan call on him.

"What, little brother?" he sighed, annoyed.

"We need to talk." Stefan stated, walking along beside a frustrated Damon who was watching Elena walk out of sight.

"About?"

"This ridiculous bet that you and Ty have made."

"What about it?"

"Elena's a lovely girl."

"I know that."

"Do you? Then why are you using her like this? She deserves better than your fake emotions just to win a pathetic bet."

Damon sighed and turned to Stefan. "Brother, I'm not doing this to hurt Elena; I actually quite enjoy her company if you must know. But you know what Tyler's like with his ridiculous bets, they are all hut sealed with blood. And besides, I don't have 100 bucks and I need money for a motorcycle."

Stefan glared at his brother, as much as he loved him he really was an ass sometimes. "You materialistic bastard," Stefan hissed. "She deserves better than you."

"Just like Katherine deserved better than me too? Oh fuck off Stefan you made me like this when you slept with my girlfriend and you know it."

"Not my fault she preferred the younger brother in the sack." Stefan smirked, smugly.

"She wouldn't say that now if she had the pleasure," Damon smirked. "She'd be screaming my name so loud you'd be able to hear it in the heavens. And once again whose fault is that? Oh right, yours." And after one final glare at his hypocritical little brother Damon took off in full sprint to catch up with Elena.

He reached the classroom seconds after her, she was still standing up but her back was to him as she unpacked her books.

"Hi," Damon whispered to her, his lips touching her ear as his hands went to her waist. "How was your lunch?"

Elena jumped immediately at the physical contact. "What the hell, Damon?" she hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently. Elena just rolled her eyes and took her seat whilst he continued to hover over her desk. "Can I help you with something?" she finally asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My lunch was fine, thanks."

Damon was about to say something when their maths teacher strolled into the classroom, taking a double take when she saw who the only two individuals in the classroom were. I supposed Mrs McKay wasn't surprised that they were there, for Damon had come early to class sometimes to hand in homework, but it was the fact that they looked like - and were - engaging in conversation. Elena pictured the scene Mrs McKay must have saw when she came in, Damon crouched down next to her, Elena talking quietly whilst he stared at her. Oh lovely. Not.

"Elena. Damon." Mrs McKay greeted.

"Hi, Miss." they both replied back in unison.

"Have you got any problems in maths Damon dear?" The teacher greeted.

"Not at all miss, why?"

"I was just wondering why you were here so early, that's all." Mrs McKay smiled.

"Oh I had to talk to this girl I like Miss," Damon looked pointedly at Elena. "She's been ignoring me all day so I thought if I got to maths early she's have to talk to me."

"I see," the teacher chuckled glancing at both Damon and Elena with a small smile on her lips. "and has it worked?"

"No miss, she's still refusing to even answer my questions never mind go on a date with me."

Elena felt her face go very red as Damon discussed her with Mrs McKay; he talks about her with teachers and wonders why she won't go out with him? On the contrary Damon had asked her on a date and she'd said maybe so she thought he was jumping to conclusions rather quick. Elena rolled her eyes.

When other students started filing into the classroom Elena was surprised that Damon didn't go his seat, he stayed crouched beside her, as much as she tried to ignore him, eventually she had to turn around and tell him to go to his seat.

"Agree to go on a date with me." he said, only conviction in his piercing blue eyes.

"Damon just go sit down." Elena glared.

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

By now people were nudging each other and watching the little drama in front of them play out. Elena could feel herself turning red, she tried to turn to the maths teacher for help but the teacher had left the classroom to find a stack of jotters.

"Damon, just go and sit down. People are watching."

"I'll sit down when you say yes." At this point practically everyone in the classroom was watching them, Elena's hands were going clammy and she tried desperately to inwardly calm herself down. No, she would not take a panic attack in the classroom, that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok, stay there all lesson. It still won't change my mind." she turned away from him and begun scribbling away at the starter questions the teacher had written on the board. Damon didn't budge. Not even when Mrs McKay came in and asked him why he wasn't in his seat or even when she said "get back to your seat." Elena could see that the maths teacher really didn't want to shout at her favourite pupil but her role of a teacher and having authority was encouraging her to let him know his place. Elena didn't want the relationship between her second favourite teacher, who already had enough stress in her life, and Damon to crumble.

"Fine, I'll go out with you," she hissed. "now go sit down."

Damon smiled triumphantly and stood up. "I'm sorry for my attitude," he apologised sincerely to Mrs McKay "it was the only way to get someone's attention." Throwing one more darted glance at Elena who met his own eyes with her furious ones, he strolled to the back of the classroom where he was met with cheers for finally making Elena agree to date him. Elena slumped in her desk, what had she done?

"So Saturday?" Damon asked as he caught up to Elena who was trying to get out of school as fast as possible. The rest of the afternoon had crawled by and Elena couldn't for the life in her focus on anything except what Damon had did in the maths class.

"What?" she jumped out of the trance she was in.

"For our date, you can come round to my house at 7."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Elena mumbled. Truthfully, although she didn't show it, Elena's mind was full of both humiliation for what had happened in maths and anticipation for this date.

Damon smiled and they walked along together in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called as she walked away from him, lightly grabbing her hand and tugging her back to him.

"Home?"

"I drove you to school, I'll drive you home."

"No thanks Damon, you've done enough."

"Please." he almost begged.

"No." and just like she had the other day, she ran away from him except this time, Damon didn't catch up with her. She needed time and space and that's what he was going to give her.

Elena made it home in record time after near enough sprinting to avoid Damon at all costs. When she arrived, covered in floods of sweat, she saw Bonnie and Caroline seated on the step outside her house. Her parents were at work and Jeremy wasn't home from school yet but why were they here?

"Did you skip school or something?" she greeted them, her voice detached.

"Just last period," Caroline sighed. "We wanted to apologise."

Elena brushed past them both and unlocked her front door, she probably should - and would have - slam the door in their faces but honestly? She couldn't be bothered. She didn't want to loose her two best friends over a silly argument so instead she smiled at them both and beckoned them both inside. Making their way to the kitchen Elena made some snacks and they all perched around the island in the middle of the room, chatting.

"Tyler asked me out tomorrow." Caroline smiled. "I told him yes and he's taking me to dinner!"

Elena and Bonnie squealed in excitement and they begun to chat excitedly about what she should wear, where he might be taking her but, after a while they couldn't avoid the looming question any longer.

"Care," Elena murmured. "You know I'd never judge you but its not right going out with Tyler whilst dating Klaus. You need to choose."

"I know," Caroline stressed. "and I'm going to. Soon. After I see where this date goes with Tyler, I'm going to see how I feel. Just till tomorrow 'Lena. Then I'll break it off with one of them. Besides, technically, I haven't done anything wrong. Yet. Just two friends hanging out."

"At a fancy restaurant," Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "dressed up nice with the prospect of kissing. Yup, just two friends hanging out."

The three girls laughed and begun to gossip again, moving onto the prospect of Matt and Bonnie as a couple - a thing that Bonnie was totally against.

"No no no, I don't like him like that!"

"C'mon Bon," Elena winked and nudged her. "I saw you playing footsie with him under the table."

"That was just fun, I was bored! Like you, Care, you and Tyler were all flirty and Elena, Damon couldn't keep his eyes off you, he was practically restraining himself from punching any guy that looked and you and I felt-"

"WOW WOW WOW." Caroline interrupted. "Elena, you and Damon?"

"What? No!" Elena glared at her friend. "There's nothing going on, Bon I don't know what you're talking about, Damon isn't the jealous type and certainly not towards me."

"Oh come on Elena, we're your best friends, tell us what's going on!" Bonnie pleaded.

Elena sighed. Bonnie had some sort of six sense - well Elena was convinced she had - because she always knew how Elena was feeling, well not just Elena, everyone and she knew when people weren't telling the full truth.

"Ok," Elena let a small half smile play on her face. "Damon asked me to his house on Saturday."

The announcement caused another wave of squeals and chatter among the three best friends.

Damon drove to the grill after school, not really feeling like going home straight away, and feeling like being alone.

"A beer." he called to the bar tender, who luckily wasn't Matt as his shift didn't start till six. Alcoholism during the week wasn't normally something Damon resorted to but he felt like this was his last option. The conversation he'd had with Stefan earlier was really bugging him as well as Elena refusing a lift home from him. He knew she felt humiliated after everything that had happened in maths and he wished he hadn't did it now but he had and that that. Taking a long swig of beer Damon sighed and yanked out his phone, ready to phone Tyler and call off the bet but before he even managed to type in the number an all too familiar voice cut him off.

"Hi, Damon." the voice purred.

Andie, did this girl not take a fucking hint? He frowned at her ready to give her more than just a 'hint', all thoughts of calling Tyler evaporating.

**Okay sorry, I know that this chapter was badly written and probably full of mistakes; I never proper read it over because I did promise a new chapter today! And I know that naturally Damon wouldn't forget to call Tyler, it'd just slip his mind for a second but if Damon calls the bet off right now then I've lost all my plot haven't I? Anyway stay with me, next chapter is date chapter and who knows what Delena might get up to ;-) Review please! - Jessica.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here it is, date night! - Jessica. **

"I look like an idiot!" moaned an agitated Elena, tugging down the hem of her skirt.

"You look great!" Caroline sighed for what must have been the tenth time in the past half hour. "Really Elena, I happen to like you - right now. Do you think I'd let you go out looking like an idiot?"

"Not deliberately, no." Elena mumbled.

Caroline gave another sigh before completely blanking the last remark. "Twirl for me!" she commanded. Elena rolled her eyes but gave a deliberate and slow twirl, showing off every inch of her. After a lot of a coaxing Caroline had convinced Elena that the jeans-and-shirt outfit she had planned was not the right way for a first date. Instead, Elena had trusted Caroline with her outfit and had immediately regretted it. Ok it wasn't so much the clothes, a cream thigh-length skirt, a floral crop top, a half cut denim jacket and - after an unbelievable amount of persuasion - beige heels.

"I can't walk properly in these things" Elena grumbled, gesturing towards the sky high shoes.

"Shh Elena." Caroline deadpanned. "Right you look gorgeous," a beeping of a car horn cut her off, a look out the window confirmed it was her dad. "Okay well that's my ride home. Thanks for letting me stay the night. Come on; let your mom see you before I go!"

"Its fine, Care, you know you're always welcome here. And fine." she glared, enunciating the "fine."

Stumbling out after Caroline, she begun to make her way down the stairs to be met with the tear-stained face of her mother. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful" she cooed, tears of joy pouring down her face. Her little girl, going on a date!

"Doesn't she?" Caroline agreed, clearly admiring her work. Elena tugged nervously at the loose curls in her hair and fidgeted with her hands, she wasn't comfortable in this situation.

"Thanks." she finally mumbled.

"Okay 'Lena I have to go, have fun. CALL me after." she stressed.

"I will, Care. Bye. Have fun with Klaus."

After her date last night, where Tyler had taken her to the fanciest restaurant in town and had treated her like royalty, Caroline had, without hesitation, chosen him. She said she felt something there that she'd never felt with anyone before, not even Klaus. So, to avoid stringing either of them along, she had arranged to meet Klaus tonight for dinner where she would tell him, face-to-face, it was over.

It had been late when Caroline and Tyler's evening had finally concluded and both parties had had a lot to drink, since Caroline didn't want to take a taxi uptown herself, she had called Elena and stayed the night. In honesty, Elena was glad for the company; she had had a boring night herself and was desperate for the gossip of Caroline's evening. Plus, Caroline was more than happy to help her get dressed for her date with Damon, she co-ordinated outfit's in Elena's wardrobe which would otherwise still have the label on them for the duration of the time she had them. She had curled Elena's hair and did her make-up as well as picked out her outfit and jewellery whilst she overall soothed Elena on first-date-with-new-guy nerves. It wasn't the date itself that Elena needed soothed on, it was Damon. Would she be interesting enough for him? Would the conversation flow well enough? Would they run out of things to talk about? Caroline was there to help Elena through all the problems until finally the only thing she was jittery about was if she was overdressed.

"Bye, dad." Elena called through the car window to her father as she stepped out the car and steadied herself at the steps of the vast house. Just the hugeness of it immediately made Elena feel intimidated, she didn't belong here and for a second she was glad she had dressed up. If she met Damon's parents in just casual jeans she would have died of humiliation.

"Have fun, sweetie. Be careful." Her dad had insisted he drove her to Damon's house instead of Damon coming and picking her up, he said it was safer for him to know exactly where she was. He said he'd made the mistake of not knowing that before and he'd never forgive himself if he did it again.

"Thanks Dad, I love you." Elena gave him a small smile as she nervously tugged on her skirt.

"I love you too 'Lena," Grayson's voice got caught in his throat. "My little girl." he mumbled before driving away.

She waved goodbye to him until he was out of sight, then taking a deep breath, she clamoured up the stairs to the front door. Timidly, she knocked once.

It was opened a few seconds later by - thankfully - Stefan who took in Elena's appearance with a smile racked across his face.

"Wow! Elena, wow. You look... um, wow." he laughed, embarrassed at his limited use of adjectives.

"Thank you, Stefan. Is, err Damon here?" she immediately felt stupid. Of course Damon was here, he was cooking for her, wasn't he?

"Yeah," Stefan smirked. "He's through in the kitchen, here I'll show you through to the dining room where you'll be eating."

"Is, um..."

"Don't worry," Stefan eased her nerves. "Damon kicked my mom and dad out for the night, you don't have the meet them right now."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," she frowned quickly. "It's just, um, I, I don't want to meet your parents if, um. Err I want to see where it goes with Damon first." she finished in a rush. Stefan just gave her a knowing look before indicating an "after you" gesture and taking her through to the dining room.

The house inside was more impressive than outside, it was filled with painting and portraits, artefacts, books, ornaments, some of which Elena bet dated back hundreds upon hundreds of years. The carpet was a plush red colour and lined the full hallway on the first floor, making her nerves rocket sky high with intimidation, especially as Stefan strolled through it like it didn't cost more than her dad made in a year. The dining room was even more spectacular, a large table, big enough for at least 10 people, it was mahogany with a gold table run across the length of it, a large vase filled with flowers right in the centre and several candles spread evenly across the table. An alcohol cabinet stood alone in a corner and different units and shelves - covered in pictures and knick knacks - were scattered neatly across the room. There was also a large stereo and a door leading to another room, which Stefan told her was the TV room.

Elena Gilbert didn't belong in a house like this, I mean it's not as if she was poor, she was fairly middle class. She knew Damon was rich, she'd knew already where he lived but had never really thought just how rich he was. No, she belonged elsewhere. Elena belonged in cosy suburban houses with one living room and where things such as "TV rooms" and "mahogany tables" didn't exist. Where her family would all come together on New Years and Elena's parents would have to borrow extra chairs because their house was too small to accumulate Elena's ever growing family.

Did Damon like living in a house like this? Was this his style? Was a house like this what he pictured in his future? So many questions rolling around her head, so many answers she wanted to find out.

A clattering of plates plus a crash startled Elena, causing her to drop the picture frame she had been holding.

"Oh shit, shit." a velvet voice mumbled and Elena spun around to see Damon, to the left of her, on his hands and knees gathering up a smashed salad bowl.

"What happened?" Elena queried, dropping beside him and picking up scattered pieces.

"Don't, don't, I'll get it. Don't worry, sorry."

"What happened?" Elena repeated. Stefan had left little over five minutes ago and Elena had entertained herself by looking at all the photographs scattered around the dining room. There were so many photos of Damon and Stefan, looking adorable as babies, photos of them as toddlers, pre teens, at different family events, on days out and even one that Elena could tell - by Damon's precocious leather jacket - was fairly recent. The Salvatore's had documented both their son's lives in photographs, it was rather sweet really.

"I was just startled." Damon answered Elena's question. After throwing the plate shards in a nearby bin, Damon begun helping her to her feet, he resorted to pulling out a chair for her and gesturing for her to sit down.

"You look beautiful, if that isn't obvious." his lips at her ear caused goose bumps to rise on Elena's arm.

"Thank you." she murmured back feeling uncomfortable for wanting to say it back even though it was the truth, he looked dashing in black suit trousers and a white shirt, making Elena, once again, feel slightly more comfortable that she'd dressed up a bit.

The light off the candle was glistening off Damon's eyes, emphasising the specks of gold clinging to the pupil and making the blue ring of colour stand out, more startlingly than usual. The only sound that had been made in the past few minutes was the sound of scratching forks on plates; the silence wasn't awkward, the food was just too delicious to talk through! So far Damon had told Elena about his childhood - up until he was 8 he'd lived in Italy with his Mum's family though he'd often come to Mystic Falls to visit his father's parents, who used to live in this very house. When Damon's grandfather died, the four Salvatore's had moved back here to keep his grandmother company and when she also passed away, they inherited the house.

"Where you sad when they died?" Elena asked Damon.

"Not as much my gramps, we didn't talk as much and I always felt like he favoured Stefan more. My grandmother though? I miss her terribly, she was an amazing woman, and she'd have loved to meet you. She was very funny, strong-willed and she used to be like my guardian angel. I told her pretty much everything." he admitted.

Elena patted Damon's hand sympathetically and they shared a moment's silence of respect and remembering before moving on to another topic.

Damon and Elena shared a chuckle as Elena told Damon about her extremely dorky days back in elementary school when she'd been in love with a boy since like forever.

"Wait, what happened?" Damon had laughed, asking her to repeat the story, that he found insanely amusing, for the third time.

"I told him I liked him," Elena giggled. "And he threw sand in my face and ran away."

Damon slapped the table with his hand, hysterical laughter covering his face.

"Hey, hey I was in elementary school!" Elena pouted.

"So? I was still the chick magnet in elementary school; no girl would throw sand in my face!"

That's how they got onto the tense conversation of ex's.

"Katherine was my only real girlfriend." Damon admitted. "Of course, I've had many "booty calls" and "flings" as people say and you've probably heard but not a real relationship like with her."

"Did you really like her?"

"More than I've ever liked anyone," he admitted. "Kat was fun loving, hot; we always had a great time together. I was never bored when I was with her, I don't know, at one point I thought I loved her."

"What happened?" Elena hadn't realised that Damon and her were leaning in towards each other until their noses were practically touching. Yanking back abruptly Elena dug into her food - a delicious main course of Chicken Parmesan - to disguise the embarrassment, Damon on the other land leaned back slowly with a lazy grin across his face.

"Erm," he finally said, getting back on the topic of conversation. "We had been arguing a lot and I suppose we were getting close to a break up. It was just silly fights that escalated, like from what movie to watch would end in her storming out my house and we'd stay mad at each other for hours. I was going out more with the guys, flirting a lot more; I guess I can't blame her for sleeping with Stefan."

Elena nodded a grim look on her face. "How could you ever forgive him? He told me, about you "getting even" but that must have hurt."

"It was Kat actually that restored our relationship, I saw how happy Stefan made her and I knew I couldn't stay mad. It's as simple as that really, Kat and I are still friends and Stefan and I remain brothers. Of course a part of me will always resent him for being so selfish but, I guess Kat and I was going to finish eventually, I just wish he could have kept it in his trousers till then."

"How did you find out about them?" Elena queried, listening intently.

Damon looked lost for a moment, as if he was no longer there in spirit or mind, only in body. He was far away, swimming in memories.

"I walked in on them." he finally stated. "I had been out at a party with Ty and Matt, came home to an - well what I thought was - empty house, went upstairs and found Katherine in just her underwear and my brothers t-shirt, my brother wasn't as covered in the clothing department."

"What, I mean how, I mean-" Elena stuttered. She couldn't understand the cruelness of the situation; Stefan had seemed like such a lovely guy, how could he do that to his own flesh and blood?

"What did I do? I went ape-shit, of course I did! It was my girlfriend and my brother for heavens sake! I called Kat every name under the sun and then I told her to gather her things and leave and when she tried to apologise to me, I well, I" he cut himself off, almost as if he was embarrassed by what he was going to say next.

"Its okay, Damon," Elena, so lost in the story of heartbreak and betrayal, absentmindedly leaned over and covered his hand with her own. "I won't judge you, I'd never judge you."

Damon was so awestruck for a second, this girl; this amazing girl was listening to him talk, asking questions and genuinely empathising for him. That was a first. Most people's reactions to what had happened was "you're Damon Salvatore, get over it." that was all, nobody cared about what had happened, the great Damon Salvatore couldn't be hurt by a girl, he'll get past it, he'll be fine. WHY? Why did he have to be fine? Why couldn't he be upset? Why did everyone think that just because his name was Damon fucking Salvatore that they could automatically make assumptions about him? Damon gave Elena a weak smile which she returned, squeezing his hand before returning to holding her fork again.

"I spat in her face then yanked the necklace I had given her off her neck. Then I told her to leave me house and never return," he waited for a shocked gasp of disgust from Elena but it never came, he was met only with understanding eyes. "I've apologised now, of course and it's all sorted. I was furious, my own brother and my girlfriend. Together." he bowed his head, remembering, his pain-stricken features making Elena want to cry for him.

"Hey, hey." she whispered "it's ok, you're ok."

Damon smiled sadly at her and Elena saw that the mask he usually wore to disguise his emotions had been removed. Elena saw it all now, the pain and suffering, the hurt from being backstabbed by his brother, the horror of finding out his first love had cheated on him and then she saw, was it hope in those perfect blue eyes? Hope for what? The future, his brother and his own relationship, his relationship with her? Elena didn't have time to figure it out because just as quickly as it had came down it was back up again, the sad smile replaced by his usual cocky smirk, his eyes piercing and striking.

Damon stood up abruptly and gathered the plates, walking into the kitchen he returned moments later with a tray of cupcakes which Damon told Elena were called 'zuccotto cupcakes.' After each taking a bite, Elena moaned in ecstasy over how good it was. Damon smirked and gave her a "I-told-you-so look"

"So let's move on from me," he smirked. "What about you? Any crazy ex's in the cupboard, any sob stories?" Damon looked doubtful and Elena sighed. She could lie to him, she could tell him she'd never had a boyfriend and he'd believe her without fail. But what if she saw him again one day? Though the risk of it was low it was still there, and if they ever had sex? How would she explain to Damon why she was no longer a virgin? Somehow Elena didn't think a "random hook-up" would suffice.

"I've had one serious boyfriend," Elena muttered out eventually, Damon's head shot up in curiosity. "And it didn't end well."

"W-what happened?" Damon whispered, his velvet voice matching the tone of the room.

"We dated from the beginning of last fall, just over three months, he lives uptown and I had been staying for my aunt when I met him." Elena begun. "He's a lovely guy really, such a gentleman and so noble, he always kept his word."

Damon nodded. "So what happened?"

"He was just using me for sex." Elena deadpanned.

"Sex?" Damon murmured. "So what, you had sex with him and then the two of you broke up?"

"Not quite," Elena giggled nervously. "I had sex with him several times, I lost my virginity to him you see and he was so sweet about it. He would give me compliments, take me on trips, he was just a great guy."

"So what happened?"

Elena laughed, half-heartily. "One night he took me to a bar, I was still seventeen and he was eighteen, he got me really drunk. At first I just thought it was a joke, fun, it felt good that he was treating me like an adult. Then... I don't know, I wasn't in the right state of mind..." now it was Damon comforting Elena, he reached over the table to her and squeezed her hand just like she had did with him and she threw him, through tear stained eyes, a grateful thanks.

When she next spoke she was very matter-of-fact. "He convinced me to make a tape with him. A sex tape. In all honesty I think I was close enough to passing out but that's what he wanted, he knew I'd never agree to that sober."

"So... what happened?" Damon muttered, trying to shield from Elena how shocked he really was and how much he wanted to kill this ex of hers.

"What happened?" Elena laughed bitterly. "He showed it to all his friends of course and it got spread around. Girls started to call me a whore and a slut - they'd shout it right across the street, it was humiliating! Guys thought he was a legend, of course."

"And with you and your boyfriend?"

"When I found out he'd shown people the tape I never spoke to him again. I left uptown and came home immediately, I saw him once when I was staying with my aunt during summer and he tried to talk to me but I ran away from him. Luckily that was near the end of my stay and I avoided him for the rest of it. He's a bastard and if I never see him again for a thousand years it'll be a century too soon."

Damon just nodded an intent look on his face. How had he never noticed how beautiful and amazing she really was?

"Well I guess we're both unlucky in the relationship department." he finally said.

"I guess so."

"It's not like it's a big deal anyway."

"How so?" Elena replied.

"Love doesn't exist and if it does it's rare." Damon laughed bitterly. "Mainly it's an illusion and it makes us weak."

"Your parents?" Elena questioned. "They are still together are they not? Do they not love each other?"

"My parents, they are together for money, for Stefan and me, for their reputation in this wretched town, not because they want to be together."

"I don't believe that for a second." Elena murmured. "My parents are still together and still in love."

"I can't speak for your parents of course but wait till you meet mine. Don't get me wrong, they're good parents and they've done everything for Stef and me but they don't love each other." Damon shrugged.

"And Stefan?"

Damon laughed sorely. "Stefan believes he loves Kat the poor sod; I just hope he doesn't come crying to me when she ruins his life. Let me tell you something about love, Elena. I believed I was in love with Kat once; it was useless, pointless and overrated. It made me a whipped jackass who couldn't make a decision without consulting his other half. I lost friends because I wanted to be with Kat 24/7 and when I found out about Stefan and her, even though we had been close to finishing, my heart felt like it was being torn out my chest, shredded to pieces and stomped on. It sucked to say the least. Now tell me Elena, is that was love is supposed to be like?"

"You had a bad experience of fake love," Elena mumbled. "So have I. But I still believe in it Damon, love is the closest thing we have to magic and if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

Elena stared at Damon with fierce compassion in her eyes, he could never convert her to believe otherwise about love, she was dead set and who was he to judge? She was right, one bad experience from him didn't disprove love, to him maybe but not to everyone. He chuckled nervously. "Not exactly first date topics."

Elena giggled and bit her lip. Damon had to grip the edge of the table to stop himself from taking her right there. One date and he already wondered what his life had been like without her, her opinions and her views.

"Yeah," Elena finally said. "So... lighter topics."

"What's your favourite movie?" Damon asked abruptly. They had moved now from the dining room into TV room which, Elena discovered, was basically just a large couch, beanbags, a TV (obviously), games consoles and shelves filled with DVD's, video games, books and board games. Damon and Elena were sitting next to each other on the couch; Elena's legs were crossed as she faced Damon full on. "And please don't say the notebook."

"Not that's there's anything wrong with it but no. Limitless or Due Date."

Damon nodded his head in approval. "Favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite book?"

"The Catcher in the Rye."

"Favourite food?"

"Pasta."

"Favourite song of all time?"

"Snow Patrol - This isn't everything you are. Are all questions going to be like this?" she laughed.

"Erm," Damon hesitated for a moment. "What's your favourite memory from your childhood?"

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment. "When I was nine my parents took Jer and I out of town to the beach at Tybee Island for the day. We ate ice cream and played by the sea. We brought a ball and my dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw how far I'd swum out to retrieve it after a wave threw it far out into the water. After that, my dad told us to stay away from the water without him or mom there so Jer and I went exploring down the rocks and found a cave, well it was more like a large hole in the wall but we pretended it was our own cave. We stayed there for nearly two hours making up games within the cave, pretending we were explorers. Our parents thought we were lost or had been kidnapped, they were so relieved when they found us that instead of being angry they took us out for dinner. The waiter brought us out ice cream for desert and it had big sparklers in it and it was huge." Elena's eyes shone as she remembered back to that day, reminiscing over the memory and Damon was as lost in the story as she was. A young Elena, her whole life in front of her, a world of possibilities. "It's nothing extravagant or spectacular but it was one of my favourite days as a child, I'd love to relive it."

"That's beautiful." he murmured, leaning over to stroke her hair, she had ducked her head and it had shaded her face. Her head immediately yanked up and Damon recoiled at the abrupt motion.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just-"

"No, I'm sorry." Elena hesitated. "I'm just not used to this sort of attention. I mean, since last fall I haven't, I mean I haven't even, um, I haven't-" she broke off, clearly embarrassed to say any more, her cheeks flushed red.

Damon smiled a soft sad smile and was just about to speak before Elena cut him off. "And I mean, you're um, and um, I'm scared Damon."

"Why are you scared?" he asked, positively confused.

She opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again. "No, it doesn't matter. This is only a first date; I mean I doubt you'll want to see me again so it um doesn't matter."

Damon wanted to press the issue but then he decided against it. Elena was right; it was only their first date. He smiled. "You think I wouldn't want to see you again?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and dipped her head, blushing again.

Instead of the snarky remark he was going for he instead spoke with only sincerity in his voice. Reaching over with his hand and gently tilting her chin up, he met his eyes with hers and whispered "Of course I do."

Elena didn't speak; she only smiled under his gaze and stared at him with her huge doe eyes.

They each stared at each other for what felt like a long time, studying every inch of one another's perfect faces.

"So," Elena finally broke the gaze and with her cheeks glowing a vibrant red, she turned her attention to the TV. "What movie should we watch?"

An hour or two later Damon and Elena were locked in an embrace on the couch, though not the one Damon had hoped for at the beginning of the night.

"Is it over?" Terror stricken at the movie they were watching, The Human Centipede.

"Yes, it's over. You can stop hiding now."

"I can't help it, this movie is sick!"

"It's just a movie."

"Just a movie? He's stitching three people together for goodness sake!"

"Relax Damon, it's not real."

A grumble escaped Damon's lips as he sat up straighter. "When I suggested we watch this movie I thought this would be the other way around." he admitted.

"Don't worry," Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll keep your secret."

"You know," Damon smirked, cockily. "If you were to get suddenly scared by this gruesome movie, I'd be happy to comfort you."

"Damon, that's so cute that you would protect me it I were ever scared." Elena whispered. Her eyes were glistening and she begun leaning closer to him, her lips puckered. Damon smiled to himself and also leaned in. The Salvatore charm, succeeding yet again. He closed his own eyes as Elena closed hers, further, closer, closer.

SMACK. His head collided with a couch pillow.

"Sorry," Elena giggled. "I don't kiss boys more squeamish that me!"

"Oh that's it!" Damon growled, playfully, his hair fluffy and messy making him bare an adorable elementary-school boy resemblance. "You're really going to get it!" Flipping her downwards onto the couch and pinning her arms above her head expertly with one hand, Damon resorted to tickling her with the other. She squealed and childishly kicked him and laughed till her face was bright red, her laughter was infectious and he found himself laughing along beside her but he didn't let up. He tickled her until she was begging for mercy before he captured her delicate hands in his and pulled her upright, their faces inches apart. "Take that back or I'll do it again." he taunted, his smirk wide and playful.

"I take it back." Elena gasped, breathless. Staring him right in the eyes she found herself locked in his grip, unable to look away. They were both leaning in closer to each other and this time there was no cushions in sight. He wasn't pulling away and neither was she. Seconds before their lips were destined to touch a shrill shriek from Elena's phone had them both groaning and retreating backwards, the moment had gone.

"Hey hun where r u - m xx" Elena checked the clock on her phone then the clock in the room then the TV time just to be sure she wasn't making a mistake. No she wasn't. It was almost 1am. Fuck.

It's not as if Elena had a curfew or anything really, she was eighteen after all. Her parents, however, didn't know Damon that well and - apart from when he'd picked her up for school - they'd never been properly introduced. They wanted to know she had gotten home safe and she also didn't have a key currently so her parents would be wanting to go to bed and Jer was staying at his friends tonight, god that boy was never in.

"b home right now xx" Elena texted back, gathering her things. "I have to go," she murmured to him.

He nodded slowly, disappointment crossing his features. "Who you calling?" he asked as Elena held the phone to her ear.

"A cab" she replied.

"Don't be silly," he took the phone from her ear and ended the call before tossing it back to her. "I'll drive you."

"Damon, it's late. Honestly I don't mind."

"And miss the opportunity to spend more time with you? No thank you." he chuckled, standing up and pulling Elena with him. "Come on then."

Elena smiled and followed him outside to his car.

The journey to her house was less than 15 minutes and Damon used that opportunity to quiz Elena some more on her favourite things. He found out her favourite animal was sharks, she preferred Nando's to KFC and her favourite celebrities of all time were Liam Neeson and Megan Fox.

"I mean," Elena rambled. "Megan Fox is perfect, you can't deny it, she's perfect."

"She's pretty hot," Damon admitted. "But not perfect."

"If Megan Fox isn't perfect then who is? I don't know anyone prettier than her."

"I do."

"Who? And if you say Cheryl Cole or Rihanna I might just claw your eyes out."

"Nope, not either of them."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint." he yanked down the car mirror from the Elena's side and allowed her to see herself.

In turn, Elena rolled her eyes and shoved it back up. "I did tell you earlier I hated compliments did I not?"

"Sorry," Damon chuckled. "Couldn't resist."

A few moments later they pulled up at Elena's house and Damon, being Damon, flew round the side of the car to open Elena's door for her.

As he shut the door he gave her a slow, building look then he followed her up to her front door.

"Goodnight, Damon." Elena's hand was on the door, her voice sounded husky yet nervous, eyes looked filled with anticipation. She was frightened that it was too soon though Damon would never pressure her. He didn't respond to her goodnight for a few moments, lost in thought. Then, though, after a minute or two he subconsciously forgot about everything except her and he leaned in. Slowly, very, very slowly, giving Elena time to pull away if she felt that she wasn't ready or she didn't want this, Damon's lips parted and he closed the distance between Elena's mouth and his own. There was nothing sexy or hot about it, it was gentle, and sweet, and lingering. Damon's lips tingled softly as they broke apart. Moving his lips to her ear, his stubble cheek brushing against her own and tickling her, giving Elena the chance to inhale his musky scent, he whispered gently "Goodnight Elena."

**Okay so what'd you think? I hope I did our favourite TV couple justice as I suck at writing anything smutty, a kiss was hard enough never mind if they ever get to sex. Anyone guess who Elena's ex boyfriend was? Want me to introduce him? No doubt I will at some point, he's my favourite TVD character! So Forwood v Klaroline? Don't worry I'm not done on that love triangle either. Matt/Bonnie, yes no? Or will I resort to Bonnie/Jeremy? Hmm review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, this is a little late but from now on every new chapter will be every Wednesday - or sooner if I finish in time - and it's summer break now so I'll have lots more time to write! Anyway, this is just a silly chapter but, again, I wanted to develop more of Delena's relationship! Hope you enjoy - Jessica.**

"So what happened with Elena on Saturday night man?" Tyler queried. It was 8am on Monday morning and Damon and Tyler was car pooling in Damon's car to school for a change. They were going into town after school so Matt could get some new video game and since it would run out of stock quickly; Damon and Tyler just decided to take one car to school to save time.

"What do you mean?" Damon winched internally at the question. Honestly, how could he tell his best friend that how much he really liked this girl after only one date? But it was the best chance he had to call off this bet, there was no way he was continuing this, Damon respected Elena too much to do that.

"Yeah man it was alright." he lied. It was more than alright, it was perfect.

"Really? Get any action?"

"Nah man," Damon laughed. "But about that bet, I've been meaning to talk to you about it."

"Oh?" Tyler looked up from a Facebook mail on his cell phone that he'd been scanning with a huge grin across his face, from Caroline then.

"I want to call it off."

Tyler looked surprised for a moment and studied Damon's face. Then he began to laugh. "You can't do it, can you?"

"What?" Damon was positively confused.

"You know you won't be able to sleep with her so you want to call it off. Damon Salvatore can't get a girl." he taunted.

"That's not it, man! Don't be so stupid." Damon grumbled.

"So you're saying you _can_ sleep with her?" Tyler smirked.

"No I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

Damon hesitated for a moment. What was he saying? "I don't know." he finally admitted. "But I want to call it off."

"If you call it off you owe me 100 bucks." Tyler stated. "A bets a bet, no backsies."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop being a fucking wank Ty."

"_Damon Salvatore can't get a girl, can't get a girl, can't get a girl_!" Tyler begun to sing loudly, they had pulled up at a traffic light and the noise travelled to the open window, loud enough to make the girls walking on the pavement turn around and laugh.

"Shut up!" Damon hissed at Tyler, elbowing him hard in the stomach. Tyler doubled over in pain.

"Just admit it man, you can't get Elena to sleep with you!" Tyler laughed, his eyes glistening with humour.

"I can so," Damon glared. "I can and I will, ok. Before the dance at the end of the month she'll be as obsessed with me as the rest and you will owe me 100$, got it?"

Tyler smirked back, anticipation rising in his eyes. "Got it."

"Good." Immediately after parking in the school, Damon made up an excuse that he had to get something from his locker and sped away from Tyler. Man his friend was frustrating sometimes! And oh, as if Damon didn't feel like enough of a dick, he still had to follow through on this stupid bet. I mean it wasn't as if the 100$ was a problem, he could just ask his parents for it - if worst came to worst - but he was saving up for a motorcycle. His parents refused to buy him one but they couldn't exactly stop him if he bought it himself, could they? He had been working every Wednesday and Sunday at a garage in town earning some extra dosh and these 100 bucks would really help to bring him one step closer to getting his dream motorcycle. Damon sighed.

Elena sat in the front row of her registration class fidgeting. She was nervous; would Damon be out there waiting for her like last week? Were they 'dating' or whatever? Did she _want _to be his girlfriend? Did he regret the date - is that what it was - in the first place? Elena had made an increased effort today to try and impress Damon. Her hair fell down in its natural waves, her skirt pulled up a few inches, she'd ditched the usual tights for knee high socks and, though she would need them to see in class, she wasn't wearing her glasses when she didn't need them. Elena glared inwardly to herself, was she being foolish, making an effort? Should she just stick with her usual look, I mean she didn't want Damon to like her for looks, did she? Not that she was even remotely attractive anyway.

"He probably doesn't even like you." the voice inside her jeered. "He was probably humouring you and now he doesn't want to be near you again."

"He kissed me though" Elena argued back.

"A pity kiss." the voice scoffed.

Elena kept arguing with the voice but as usual, it defeated her, by the time the bell rang, signalling the end of registration, she had lost all hope of Damon ever talking to her again. So wasn't she surprised when she saw him there, leaning against the wall resembling a Greek God (not that Elena would ever admit that) wearing his signature leather jacket.

"Hello, Elena." he murmured, smouldering her with his deep blue gaze.

"Hi." Elena attempted to sound nonchalant but instead her voice came out slightly more high-pitched than she'd intended.

"Nice one, dumbass." the voice inside her sneered. Luckily Damon didn't seem to have noticed the squeaky tone, or if he did he didn't comment and leaned over and took Elena's hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena whispered to him, feeling uncomfortable at all the eyes on her and gossip passing from collections of girls as they stated at Elena's hand coupled with Damon's.

"Taking your hand." Damon replied coolly. "What are you in?"

"Damon we're not dating," Elena hastily pulled her hand away from his. "And French."

"Ellllllena." Damon wined, trying to take her hand again but she held it away from him.

"What? Damon you're not my boyfriend, you can't just take my hand whenever you feel like it."

"So you would be my girlfriend, and you would take my hand?" Damon looked at her, attentively, making Elena's cheeks flush an unattractive shade of crimson.

"I don't know." she murmured. "Um I have to go." Then, without looking back she speed walked down the hall, ignoring him when he called after her.

"Elena, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?" Elena's French teacher, Miss Lindsay, asked her.

"Je me sens bien, mais fatigué." Elena replied back. She was great at French and could normally give back long answers fluently but today she was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon and what he'd said to her about being his girlfriend. Was he being truthful, surely that meant he liked her then, right? Or was he just messing with her head. Elena groaned inside, who said girls were more confusing? Boys are a complete mystery.

"Êtes-vous distrait?" Miss Lindsay queried her.

"Oui, Madame. Je suis désolé"

The teacher simply laughed and shook her head, most teachers would be angry that Elena was distracted but Miss Lindsay knew that Elena was her best student and the distraction was only temporary. One of the many reasons why this plump, friendly woman was Elena's favourite teacher.

After that, Elena tried her hardest to focus but for some reason, not very hard to guess, her mind wasn't taking in French verbs.

"Hi." A velvety voice murmured and, just like he'd did the other day in maths class, Damon ambushed Elena from behind at her locker, curling his hands round her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, his cool minty at her ear.

"Damon," Elena growled, pulling herself out his grasp and slamming her locker door shut. "We've discussed this. You can't do this."

"Let's get out of here." Damon completely bypassed Elena's previous remark, a smirk on his face. "Let's go get some lunch in town. C'mon."

"What? No! I'm not ditching school!"

"It's only maths Elena, we're good at maths."

"Yes and I'd like to stay good at maths thank you very much." Elena begun heading in the direction of the cafeteria only to have Damon plant himself directly in her path.

"Eleeeeena." he pleaded. "Ok, we'll be back before the end of lunch but c'mon, let's go."

Elena exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Fine but we better be back before the end of lunch."

"We will be." Damon promised, absentmindedly as he led Elena out to his car before she changed her mind.

"Hey, can I take your order?" a far-too-perky waitress - with a huge chest and who couldn't take her eyes of Damon - asked Damon and Elena as they sat in a booth in Pizza Hut. As she placed down cutlery for both of them, Elena couldn't help but think she was a bit _too _close to Damon, who didn't seem to notice, as he looked pointedly at Elena and initiating an 'after-you' gesture.

"Um yeah a 10 inch Texas BBQ pizza please with nacho's on the side and a 7UP."

The waitress nodded, scribbling it down before turning to Damon, her grin becoming so wide, Elena was scared she was going to eat him.

"So... Becky," Damon squinted at her name tag (and her breasts) whilst he totally lapped up her desperation and not-so-subtle attempt of flirting. "What's good here?"

"Well it's all good." The waitress 'Becky' attempted to sound seductive but instead sounded like she had a cold. "I mean it, not just the food."

"I bet." Damon chuckled and gave her his prize-winning smirk. "Just get me a 12 inch chicken supreme with a side of potato wedges."

"And what drink?" the waitress scribbled down eagerly.

"Surprise me." Damon raised his eyebrows and then handed both his and Elena's menus back to the jittery waitress who scrambled away, no doubt to have a fucking orgasm or something. The way she'd acted was as if Damon had fucked her right there on the spot.

"How unprofessional." Elena growled when she left.

"Huh?"

"She was all over you, it was nauseating!"

"She was being polite."

"Her boobs were in your face at one point, Damon!"

Damon just smirked and his eyes sparked, wickedly.

"What?" Elena huffed, agitated.

"Sounds like somebody is jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"I think you are!"

"I am not; I just think it was rude what she done."

Damon gazed at her. "You know, only girls I am dating are allowed to be jealous when other girls flirt with me."

"Either way it doesn't matter because I'm not jealous."

Damon just continued to gape at her, making Elena feel uncomfortable and she reacted impulsively.

"You know what? Why don't you ask your waiter friend to have lunch with you, I'm out of here."

And with that, she shoved her chair back and stormed out of the near-empty restaurant.

"Damon, if you've come out here to tell me I'm jealous again, I'm going to stomp on your foot." Elena threatened, raising her leg.

"Elena, this is stupid. Just come back inside and have lunch, c'mon the foods about to be served."

"Why don't you ask Becky?" Elena mocked.

"I don't want to have lunch with the fucking waitress; I want to have lunch with you."

Elena raised her head to look at Damon who was standing next to her; she was positioned at a wall outside the restaurant, waiting on a cab driving by so she could leave, damn her for not having a car. "Well that's too bad." she finally hissed.

"C'mon," Damon pouted.

"Damon, just go awa-"

Elena was cut off when she felt Damon's mouth upon hers. It was so shocking and surprisingly that she didn't think; she just kissed back. Walking backwards, tugging on the collar of Damon's shirt, Elena found her back pressed against the wall, his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entry. When granted, both tongues battled for dominance, Elena's hands grasped around Damon's neck without a second thought, Damon's hands were hard against the wall, on each side of Elena's body. This kiss was different from the last one, a lot different. It was full of lust, passion, and desire. Elena forgot for a moment that she was outside and it was broad daylight, Damon just consumed her. His body was merged against hers, his lips soft and sweet against hers, his hair wild as she combed her fingers through it.

A car horn beeping and the sound of someone shouting "get in there, my son!" yanked Elena out of her current, unthinking status. Without a second thought, she kneed Damon in the groin and pushed him away.

"_Owwwwww." _Damon moaned out, clutching his lower parts, doubling over in agony. "Why did you do that?" he panted.

Elena struggled for a few moments to regain her breath that the kiss has stolen from her. "You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it."

"You didn't seem to mind thirty seconds ago!"

"You caught me off guard." she glared before attempting to storm away but failed as Damon, still grunting in pain, gripped her hand and refused to let go.

"Damon, let me go."

"Fuck Elena!" Damon glared. "Just stop overreacting and come back inside and eat your damn pizza!"

Elena froze at his words. Was it true, _was _she overreacting? Was this down to her being jealous that another girl was flirting with 'her' Damon? Was she peeved that he'd been challenging her? Elena admitted yes to all three, not that she would evertell Damon that.

"Sorry." she finally muttered at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for overreacting, ok." Elena snapped.

Damon stared, awestruck at her for a moment before laugh chuckled.

"What?" she questioned, furiously.

Damon just shook his head before pulling her into a hug which she did not reciprocate. "Elena Gilbert, did you just apologise to me _for being jealous_?" he smirked, pulling back and looking at her.

"Shut up, let's go eat." she snarled, shoving away from his embrace and walking quickly ahead back into the restaurant. Behind her, the musical tune of Damon's laughter and the patter of his feet as he followed her.

By the time desert came, three interesting things had happened. First, they had already missed the end of lunch - to which Damon shrugged and said "oh well." - second, they had bickered over nothing more than they had actually made conversation and thirdly - and most importantly - Elena had _finally _agreed to be Damon's "official" girlfriend.

"It's weird," Damon had laughed. "Usually it's girls who are begging me to be their boyfriend, not the other way around."

Elena just smirked.

"I mean it," Damon continued. "One girl actually changed her relationship status, I had sex with her like twice and she thought we were together. I almost had a heart attack when I logged on and saw a notification about it!"

"Ha ha." Elena replied, dryly in an I-don't-care-about-your-past-almost-relationships way. "How desperate."

"I swear you're so mean to me." Damon pouted. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

"Yeah, you just think that." Elena rolled her eyes.

Damon just continued to pout.

"Oh sorry, have I hurt your over sized ego?" Elena sneered, light-heartedly

And then the playful bickering set off again, by the time the last of the chocolate fudge cake had been ate, the bill - that Damon hadn't even let Elena see - had been paid and they were making their way outside, Elena had lost count on the disputes they'd had.

"It's just a difference of opinion," Damon has grinned when she'd brought it up. "They make life interesting."

Elena had just laughed, going even as far as to give him a small kiss goodbye, cupping his face lightly in her hands, when he'd dropped her off home.

"I'm telling the school you kidnapped me when they ask me why I missed last two yesterday." she'd threatened, mischievously.

"Hey hey hey, look at me. Who wouldn't want to kidnap me? I am clearly a chick magnet and the head will see that too. Hope you have fun at detention when he takes my side."

"Shut up." she laughed, slamming the car door shut and practically skipping up to her house.

"Mom, Dad, Jer?" Elena called as she yanked the door open. No reply. Everyone must be out, figures. Elena was quite glad actually, she used to time to go up to her room and fall on her bed. The smile wouldn't disappear off her face. She had a boyfriend, one who really liked her, he'd just taken her to lunch and he was taking her out again at the weekend. Elena giggled; she liked the sound of that. Her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore.

Damon arrived home with an impeccable grin on his face. He checked his phone to find two text's from Tyler, one which asked him where he'd gone in the afternoon and the other said him and Matt had saw Damon and Elena together at the traffic lights (Damon was taking Elena home, Tyler and Matt were going into town)

"_Sorry man, forgot all about town today." _he texted back quickly.

_"It's cool." _

Then Damon chuckled to himself as he headed to his laptop, he had a surprise for Elena. Little Miss I-hate-public-displays-of-affection.

Elena's iPhone buzzed with a Facebook notification, odd, as she rarely wrote anything nor did she comment on or 'like' anyone's status updates. Social networking was ridiculous if you asked her. I mean, Elena didn't care that 'Amy' thinks 'all boys are the same!" or that 'Dylan' was going for a 'lad's night out' seriously? But here she was, with a notification buzzing on her phone alerting her that someone has requested something from her, what? What the hell did this person want? Curiosity got the better of her as she waited impatiently for it the request to load up.

_"Damon Salvatore has requested to change his relationship status to in a relationship with Elena Gilbert." _Two buttons hovered underneath it, Accept and Decline. Elena rolled her eyes and clicked on Damon's profile. Underneath his relationship status, which didn't have her name in it as she'd yet to accept there was already 14 comments, all of which were questioning "the mystery woman." She smiled to herself, as corny as it was she couldn't help but laugh, he'd did this deliberately because he knew she hated public affection.

_Accept._

After clicking that all important button, she resorted to posting "_u corny jackass x_" on Damon's Facebook wall - to which he replied almost immediately "_yeah yeah love u 2 ;-) x_" - before logging off her account. So it was official, Damon was her boyfriend and he didn't care who knew.

"A relationship, ei?" Stefan frowned as he walked into Damon's bedroom.

"Did I say you could come in?" Damon looked up from his phone.

Stefan acted as if he hadn't spoken. "Stop this Damon, I wont let you use Elena like this. She's a nice girl."

"I know she is and I'm not using her!" Damon sighed in frustration, standing up from his bed and walking over to Stefan. "I like her, ok. And, yes, I might have only started talking to her because of a stupid bet but its different now."

"So, what? You've called off the bet." Stefan looked surprised, and Damon swore he could even see admiration in his eyes.

"I tried." Damon admitted. "Tyler wouldn't let me, he kept going on about "_Damon Salvatore can't get a girl_" I wanted to punch that stupid smug grin off his face."

Stefan just shook his head again in disgust. "Well you need to fucking decide, Damon. Is your pride more important than Elena? Someone who likes you for more than your damn reputation and the first girl you've ever liked since Kat. You don't fool me brother, you might have only been on one proper date with Elena but you like her a lot more than any other girl you know."

And then he stormed out of the room leaving Damon's mind pondering with one oh so important unanswered question. _Was _his pride more important than Elena?

**Okay so that's it for now. The next chapter will probably be similar to this and in the next few chapters - the long awaited dance! This chapter is also all Delena, the next chapter, I plan to develop more of Forwood/Klaroline and introduce Jeremy - finally! I mean, is that kid ever in? Anyway so review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I must apologise for this chapter but read it first and then my authors note at the end will explain why. - Jessica.**

The next week passed in a big mash up for Elena as she felt in a big whirlwind between going out with Damon, hanging with Bonnie and Caroline and, on Friday night, - possibly the strangest night of Elena's life - Jeremy took her to dinner at the grill to catch up. Damon was out of town for a family thing so she didn't have plans anyway.

"I feel like we haven't spoken in ages." Elena had exclaimed.

"I know! I mean I didn't even know you spoke to Damon Salvatore, huge shock when I saw your status update on Facebook!"

Jeremy had taken her new relationship change rather well and said he was fine with it as long as Damon treated his sister as she deserved to be treated - like a princess. The other major news was that Jeremy had dumped Vicki.

"All she ever wanted to do was get high and have sex." he'd rolled his eyes.

"Jer!" Elena had blushed. "Too much info, you big girl!"

Jeremy had just laughed.

They had been busy chatting, filling each other in on the latest gossip - apparently Mrs Smith, the sweet housewife down the road, had been having a secret affair, who'd have guessed? - when Elena heard the familiar voices of her two best friends.

"Care, Bon!" she shouted; calling them over.

"Oh hi 'Lena, what are you doi-" Bonnie caught sight of Jeremy on the other side of the booth and begun blushing. "Hi Jeremy."

Apparently that year long crush had never ceased.

"Hey Bonnie." Jeremy scooted along on the seat and patted the spot next to him and Bonnie, grinning widely, practically threw herself onto it.

Caroline laughed and nudged Elena along before placing her hand on Elena's arm.

"Lena, c'mon I need to tell you something."

And so they left the two 'love birds' (who knew Jeremy could move on that fast?) and went over to the bar stools.

"Two double shots of vodka." Caroline called to the barman.

"Caroline!" Elena whined in an I-can't-drink tone.

"Come on 'Lena, it's Friday night, let's blow off some steam before your exams, believe me I wish I had... besides, you're going to need it when I tell you what's happened."

Caroline had met up with Klaus like she had said she was going to do and ended it. He was heartbroken, begged her to reconsider but Caroline was firm and stuck to her word, she hadn't told him anything about Tyler and he hadn't asked.

"He started to cry." Caroline had told Elena. "And he started to apologise, say he'd do anything to fix our relationship, he'd be around more, and we'd do more stuff together, anything."

"What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't right, it didn't feel the same anymore. I finished it and them I left the restaurant."

"Ok," Elena had nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"Last night is the problem." Caroline stated, sighing as she downed her own shot and then Elena's untouched one.

"Why? What happened last night?"

"Well," Caroline laughed nervously. "It was just after midnight and I was in my bed, I um, heard a noise, stones were being thrown against my window so, I looked out it."

"And Klaus was there?" Elena guessed.

Caroline nodded. "I asked him what the hell he was doing but he didn't answer, he climbed up the drainpipe and into my window, even when I told him to go away."

"Aw, that's quite romantic." Elena cooed. Despite him being Caroline's boyfriend, Elena had had a lot of history with the uptown boy. She liked him, he was actually a great guy and he'd been madly in love with Caroline for a while, even before they started dating. Elena was actually the one who'd introduced them; he was her ex boyfriend's brother, though he was nothing like her pathetic ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen Klaus in a while actually, during school semesters he didn't come down to Mystic Falls often; he didn't really have a reason to.

"Yeah," Caroline blushed at Elena's remark. "Anyway he actually got on his hands and knee's Elena and begged, he said I was the best thing that ever happened to him and he'd be a fool to ever let me go. I tried to tell him it was over but he gave me an ultimatum: kiss him, if I didn't feel anything at all, so be it. He'd leave me alone."

"You kissed him, right?" Elena leaned in closer. This story was getting juicy.

"Well," Caroline giggled. "we did more than kiss, eventually."

"No way!" Elena squealed.

"He was right, though. He told me that there was no way he could feel like he did and I felt nothing. I kissed him, of course I felt something! How could I not? So one thing led to another, and well," Caroline smirked mischievously. "moments later, it wasn't him on his knees."

Elena laughed then. You couldn't help but love her friend, Caroline was one of the most open people she knew. And blunt. She didn't cover up who she was, for example, Caroline was the first to start her period in her year group, Elena, of course, didn't know her at the time but Bonnie told her Caroline did as good as announce it over speakers, and she wasn't embarrassed about it either. Love it or hate it, being blunt and open was a part of who Caroline was.

"Soo, what? Are you back together now orrrrr?" Elena slurred. She was feeling a little tipsy and she could see Caroline was as well. Between them they'd consumed 6 double shots of vodka and then a round of tequila, and Elena was the biggest lightweight she knew.

Caroline signalled to the barman for another round of shots whilst she continued with her story, swaying on the bar stool as she did so.

"Yessss, we're back together. Now I have to break up with Tyyy"

Elena just nodded and downed the next shot, as did Caroline.

A half hour later they were still drinking and gossiping, Jeremy had taken Bonnie home - no doubt for alone time - and warned Elena to cool it with the alcohol. A warning that Elena had happily ignored. The door to the grill swung open at just after midnight, Elena was far too drunk to see who it was but a minute later two voices, one that she hadn't heard in a long time, and one she had hoped to never hear again, called both her and Caroline's names.

Klaus_. Elijah_.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Elena wasn't sure how she ended up in Elijah's bedroom, willingly cuddling into him whilst his hand stroked her hair and he murmured words of comfort to her, actually Elena wasn't entirely sure how she's ended up in the Mikaelson mansion at all.

For some reason, Klaus and Elijah had been downtown tonight and though Elena couldn't be positive, she had a sneaky idea that Caroline had called Klaus whilst she had stumbled her way to the bathroom. Anyway, whatever the case Elena was too drunk to protest and Caroline was more than happy to spend the night at Klaus' house. It was only when Elena got there, tripping out the car and up the path that she had no clue where she would sleep that night. She knew the house well, having spent many days and nights here the previous year and she knew that despite the number of guest rooms, nobody was allowed to use them unless permission was given from their extremely strict father, Mikael. So, Elena wasn't too surprised and didn't put up a fight when Caroline and Klaus disappeared (gee, wasn't Care a great friend?) and Elijah led Elena through to his bedroom.

Elena had collapsed on the bed and Elijah had been sweet, he'd taken off her shoes, covered her with a blanket, opened the window to allow a cool breeze in the stuff room and then pulled a chair over to the bed to sit on.

"Elena," he spoke his first proper word to her since earlier at the bar. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elena mumbled, intoxicated and confused.

"I know you're drunk and you might not remember this but I am. For that tape. I swear, I still barely speak to Kol, he's a fucking jackass. I'll never forgive him."

"Forgive him for what?" Dark locks falling in front of her face, Elena attempted to sit up and get a better view of Elijah.

"Hey, just lie down." Elijah soothed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed so Elena could see him properly, she lay back down.

"Forgive him for what?" Elena repeated.

Elijah looked confused before stuttering. "Um, you know. The tape. And stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Elena mumbled. "YOU released that tape."

Again, Elijah looked positively perplexed. "Elena," he whispered. "that wasn't me who released that tape, I mean I wouldn't, I'd never, um I couldn't." he rambled on and Elena's head hurt from thinking too much about the situation, her tummy was churning.

"What, wha-, WHAT?" She eventually spat out.

"Kol showed everyone it," Elijah mumbled. "I would never do that."

"And why should I believe you?" Elena tried to raise her eyebrow but the room was spinning and she felt as if she was about to throw up.

"Because Elena, I was, I mean I am, I mean. Elena, I wouldn't do that to the girl I love."

And that's when Elena hurled herself out of the bed and vomited all over the carpet, and Elijah.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Elena apologised for the fourth time in the space of thirty seconds. She had been sick about 4 times, was now almost sober, humiliated and very, very confused.

"I told you, its fine." Elijah smiled, handing her a glass of water and two aspirin.

"No it's not, it's gross. Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Elena." Elijah smiled, earnestly. "Let's be honest, after everything I've did - well my family but I'm still to blame - to you, being sick over me is the least you can do."

Elena just ducked her head. "Did you mean it?" she whispered, blushing from ear to ear. "You thought you were in love with me?"

"I knew I was in love with you 'Lena." he paused, hesitating for a second. "I still am."

Elena's head flew up, making her feel slightly light-headed. "What?" she whispered.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me Elena. I still think about you everyday, I still barely speak to my brother because he ruined it between us."

"But... why did you make the damned tape in the first place?"

Elijah shrugged his shoulders, looking a little flustered. "I was a bit drunk," he admitted. "and you were going home soon. I figured, I could watch it. You know, when I missed you."

Elena chewed her lip nervously. "Elijah," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. "I have a boyfriend now."

"I know petal." he smiled, sadly. Using the old nickname made the tears come faster. "I know what I said wouldn't change anything between us; I just wanted to tell you." he hesitated again. "I still want us to be friends."

And that's when Elena threw herself in his arms, putting her in the predicament they were in right now.

Nothing happened that night, Elena would never do that to Damon and she would never tell him where she'd spent that strange Friday night. After falling asleep in Elijah's arms, Klaus drove both girls home early in the morning and Elena made Caroline promise to never tell anyone else what happened that night.

"One thing is driving me crazy, though." Elena said to both Klaus and Caroline before they dropped her off. "Why did you" she gestured to Klaus "never tell her that it wasn't Elijah who showed everyone the tape."

"He did." Caroline smiled, weakly. "But I never told you. I figured it didn't matter, you'd never see him again. Elijah always thought you knew it was Kol but still hated him anyway."

"Can you tell Elijah something from me?" Elena asked directly to Klaus. He nodded. "Forgive Kol. He was fourteen at the time and immature. Despite everything, I forgive Elijah. Please tell him to do the same for Kol."

Klaus nodded. "It's a shame you're dating Salvatore," he said through gritted teeth, almost pronouncing the word Salvatore as if it were a curse. "Elijah wasn't lying, he still loves you. And, don't tell him I told you this but he stalks the fuck out of your Facebook page."

Elena giggled and gave a small smile but otherwise didn't comment on the previous statement. "Thank you for the lift home and for letting me stay." She opened the car door and jumped out before shouting. "Bye!"

"Bye." they both called back in unison.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Hi Lena x_" a Facebook mail from Elijah popped up on Elena's laptop. She had only been on it to type up an essay for English, one that was 30% of her final grade, and had just logged on out of curiosity.

She was actually quite glad she has; there was a lot of bitchy status' about her new relationship status.

"_did u see Andie Star's status? LOL." _Elena had texted Damon though he hadn't replied yet and she hadn't expected him to.

Andie's status had amused her; Damon had said she'd turned into a total stalker chick recently. "_Awkward moment when a hot guy goes with a total nerd. LOL babe u could do so much better."_

Her annoying friends had been commenting on it and the most recent comment was from Andie herself. "_I know HAHA she must be good in the sack LMFAO."_

Elena couldn't resist. "_better than u anyway babe."_

She hoped Damon would read it and find it funny, even though they hadn't yet had sex. Yet being the key word.

Seconds later, she got a notification conforming that Andie had responded but she'd ignored it. She was about to log off when Elijah popped up.

"_Hi Elijah :-) x_"

The pair exchanged pleasant and casual conversation for an hour or so before Elijah had to go.

"_I want 2 ask for ur number, would that b ok? :) x_"

Elena hesitated writing back for a moment, was this a good idea? But, I mean, what harm could it do?

"_Sure." _she typed back, giving him her number.

Seconds later she received a text from him, saving his number, Elena smiled to herself. Who said ex's couldn't be friends?

**Okay guys, do you hate me? I know there is no Damon at all in this chapter but introducing Elijah is very important for my next two chapters! And to show my most sincere apologies for this, I'll update on Saturday, I'll even tell you a secret... Damon might be winning the bet next chapter ;-) which also brings me to, do you want me to write smut or will I just keep it fluffy? Oh and, honestly, how did y'awl feel about this chapter? Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so, as promised, a quick update. This hasn't been proof read because I wanted to get it up for you so I apologise for mistakes. - Jessica.**

"I'm taking you out after school tomorrow." a velvety voice murmured in Elena's ear, tickling her.

"On a Wednesday night? Where?" She slammed her locker door shut before turning to face him, pecking him quickly on the lips. Elena wasn't one for public displays of affection, something that Damon still hadn't accepted as she rejected him from a full blow make-out session in the school hallway.

"Well our exams are finished on Wednesday so it's time to celebrate. Dinner. A movie. I don't know if I'm with you, it'll be perfect."

"So corny, you dork." she laughed against his chest.

"Hey, I heard about Andie earlier, are you okay?"

Oh dear. Andie Star hadn't been too happy with Elena's snide comment on her Facebook status, especially since - unknowingly to her, Elena had received a lot of 'likes' on her comment.

She'd marched up to Elena in the school corridor earlier before first period and started an argument with her. Elena had just listened, obnoxiously nodding her head to everything that Andie spat. A crowd had gathered by this point, some laughing but mostly they were just listening. At the end of Andie's - what felt like hours long - rant, all Elena said was:

"Are you done?" and then she'd walked away. Slow enough so people knew she wasn't scared but quick enough as to not look like an idiot, she'd became the talk of the school and Andie had been furious when many people had told her what she'd said to Elena had been harsh and unnecessary.

"I'm fine." Elena smiled. "Sticks and stones and all that crap."

Damon cupped Elena's face in his hand. "Are you sure? You know, not to be big headed or anything, but you do have me as your boyfriend. I can make her life hell."

"I told you I'm fine, Damon." Elena stressed before pushing past him. "I, um, I'll see you at lunch or something."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elena avoided Damon that lunch time, instead of going down to the trees to where she now sat - with Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, etc - she moved back to her old table. The girls she sat with weren't her friends and they certainly wouldn't care if she switched tables but she was trying to avoid Tyler. She knew Caroline was meeting with him tomorrow night to tell him she'd made the wrong decision choosing him, in the meantime Elena couldn't bear to hear how happy he was with Caroline when she knew their fate.

Damon, of course, waited all of 2 minutes before striding up to her table and demanding to know why she wasn't sitting with him.

"It's a long story," Elena had told him and, although secretly praying he'd forget to mention it, she'd added "I'll tell you tomorrow night."

"Tell me now." he insisted, taking a seat next to her. Elena pushed herself away from the table and stood up.

"You know, our last exam tomorrow is maths and I'm struggling so I'm going to go see Mrs McKay and ask for help."

"I'll come with you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Ok but this is strictly maths, Damon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So that was that. All the exams were done and dusted, the maths exam Elena found surprisingly easy and now the only important thing left between Elena and summer break was the big dance tomorrow night. School ended on Friday and Elena was looking forward to spending her full summer with her family, friends and Damon.

"_You ready to go?x_" a text from Damon buzzed through her phone, they'd decided to go to a movie to see that new movie out "The Pact" then dinner and back to Damon's place for a movie.

"My parents are away all weekend." He'd said, suggestively.

"And Stefan?"

"Out with Kat."

Elena just smiled briefly when he'd told her, she had already decided earlier on in the week that tonight would be the night. Well, actually she had planned on after the dance being it but tonight was perfect also. She was ready. Ready to give herself to another man, ready to trust and let him have her mind, body and soul. She was ready.

"_Yeah I'm ready x_" Elena giggled at the double meaning behind the text."

"_B there in 10 x_"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She looked beautiful tonight, as usual. She was dressed in a flowery summer dress with brown heels and her hair was falling in loose curls, just as he loved it.

"You know if you get scared, I'm available for to protect you." Damon teased playfully as they settled down to watch the movie.

"Two words, Damon." Elena whispered back. "_Human Centipede_."

Oh, that's right. Damon Salvatore fucking hated horror films.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

"Oh come on, Damon. That 12 year old kid who sneaked into the movie was laughing at you!" Elena giggled.

"Just trying to cover up your screams." Damon mumbled. "Shut up, eat your food."

"Wimp." Elena giggled taking a spoonful of pasta.

"Shut up or you're paying for your own meal." Damon threatened playfully.

"If that's the case, I'm sure Facebook would love to know how a horror movie made you scream louder than Andie Star could ever do."

"More than you could ever do." Damon teased.

"Well we'll see, wont we?" Elena smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"I'm ready, Damon." Elena whispered. "I trust you."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Violent, speedy kisses were being exchanged rapidly; Elena was pressed against the closed door, running her hands wildly through Damon's hair as he kissed every inch of her face before moving onto her neck. He sucked on the skin just below her neck, guaranteeing to leave a love bite. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, her heated core pressed into him, suddenly making Damon's jeans very uncomfortable, and they exchanged roles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon said in a husky voice.

Elena never even detached her lips from his neck, she just interlocked their fingers together for a brief moment then nodded her head and that was all the confirmation he needed. Throwing her roughly on his bed, he placed himself on top of her, still kissing her.

"Damon?" Elena asked, breathless.

"Yes?" he murmured, completely lost in the moment.

"Why have you still got clothes on?"

Damon smirked as he yanked off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers then he helped Elena do the same.

Her hair was wild, spreading all over the bed, her make-up slightly smudged, her underwear didn't match. She looked perfect. With a glimmer in her eye, Elena used her feet to slide of Damon's boxers before taking his length in her hand.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon moaned as she slowly slid her hand up and down his member, a grin plastered on her face.

"What was that you were saying about screaming louder at a horror movie?" Elena smirked, her tone playfully patronising.

"Shut up."

Next it was Elena's turn; Damon slid his hand down to her core, inserting just one finger first. He watched her face seize up in pleasure and teased her before inserting another finger.

"DAMON." Elena screamed as Damon removed his fingers. "OH GOD."

He smirked, his forehead came down to press against hers, and he waited until her breathing had slowed down before he started again.

Her breathing was hitched and jagged, it was time, Damon grabbed a condom from his bedside cabinet.

"I see I'm not the only girl you've had in here." Elena muttered a flat tone in her voice as she watched him put it on.

"You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me."

"Well don't you know how to make a girl feel special" she smiled, the threatening mood swing gone as she brought his lips back to hers.

A moan escaped both Damon and Elena's lips and Damon didn't hesitate.

He slammed himself inside her, giving her a moment to adjust to his size.

"Fuck, Damon. Fuck." Elena screamed.

He thrust into her, at first slowly, though it wasn't long before their need for each other became overwhelming. Damon's thrusts became faster and faster as Elena moaned against his skin, biting into his lip to stop herself from screaming. Damon began to explore every piece of Elena; with his lips he caressed her body. She ran her nails up and down his back; leaving gashes that were not at all sore but only made Damon want her more. Elena felt her stomach explode as she welcomed Damon home and she wondered where he'd been all her life, she wondered where she'd been without him before. The desperate gnawing inside her, as she arched her back into him in a desperate bid to get even closer, took over. Elena's felt her body tremble in complete pleasure. Her nails streaked across his back so hard that Elena was sure she broke skin; Damon didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh God, Damon." Elena screamed against Damon's lips, he moaned, making Elena more turned on than ever. Several minutes later, Damon detached his mouth from hers and begun to trail a peck of slow, lazy kisses down Elena's cheek to her jaw line while he started thrusting slower, allowing her ride out her orgasm.

He followed several moments later, into oblivion, paradise, whatever you wanted to call it. Damon couldn't even sum up how he felt, it was an indescribable feeling. Collapsing onto the beautiful girl below him, the only thing that ran through his brain was how utterly perfect this moment was.

Damon had never felt like this before. He stared at this girl, this utterly flawless amazing girl and he felt like he was finally home. He has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd never experienced before, a good feeling. Did that mean Elena was the one? He knew she was special, sure. He knew he loved her - wait LOVE? Did Damon Salvatore actually love Elena? Could Damon Salvatore love any girl? That was what he pondered in his head as he looked over at the sleeping girl before him, but really there was only one answer.

"I love you." Damon whispered his voice deep and throaty as he lay next to a groggy Elena on the bed.

There was a skipped heartbeat and Damon watched Elena blink several times as she woke herself up more, he froze for a moment as she didn't reply. Was it too soon? Did she not feel the same way? Had he been an idiot to say it first? Neither of them spoke for an agonising, non-measurable length of time.

"I love you too." Elena whispered, finally.

After a long moment of gazing at each other, Damon took Elena in his arms and then he just held her. No words spoken; they'd said all they needed to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I want you to have this." Damon whispered, leaning past Elena into his bedside cabinet.

"What is it, a condom?" Elena chuckled.

"No, I was um going to wait but, well I want to give you it to wear tomorrow." He slid something into Elena's hand and dropped his head, his cheeks flushing.

Elena looked down, a velvet black box, just bigger than the size of her hand. Delicately she opened it, inside, a soft silver chain looking thin and dainty, hanging from it a blue pendant with a soft glistening _E_ in the centre of it. It was beautiful. Elena was speechless, she felt her eyes welling up and was in awe of the beauty of the necklace.

"You can, um, return it if you want." Damon mumbled. "It's stupid, I shouldn't, I mean, I"

"Sh." Elena held a finger to her lips. "It's beautiful. It's perfect. Damon, you, I mean. Damon I love you."

"I love you too baby." and then "May I?" Elena nodded and a few tears over spilled her eyes as Damon removed the necklace from the box, gently propping her hair all to the one side, he clasped it in place.

"It looks beautiful. _You're _beautiful." he smiled kissing her neck.

"Thank you." Elena clutched the necklace, which hung just below her jugular, with one hand whilst her other hand rested on Damon's cheek. They sat like that for several minutes, both enjoying this utterly picture perfect moment, both wishing they could stay locked in this embrace forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damon, there's something I need to tell you." Elena propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the beautiful face and body of the naked man before her. She had been debating with herself the past few minutes but decided that Damon needed to know about the night she'd spent with Elijah. It was only fair, she only hoped he wouldn't be too mad. After all, nothing had actually happened but Elena knew she'd be furious if that was Damon spending the night with an ex of his. Mostly because 90% of his ex's were tarnished sluts but that was besides the point.

"Shoot." he grinned lazily.

"You remember, like a few weeks ago? We were talking about our ex's?"

"Um, yeah? What, has Andie said something to you or something?"

Elena chuckled. "You didn't say you considered her an ex but um, no not her anyway."

"Then what?" Damon smirked.

"My ex, um." Elena was cut off by her phone buzzing; she stared at it for a few moments, signalling a 'two minutes' sign to Damon.

_"SOS NEED TO SEE U NOW!" _- Caroline.

_"Can't it wait? I'm with Damon."_

_"No. I'll pick you up from his house in five minutes, be ready."_

_"Fine."_

Damn Caroline! Trust her to be the one to ruin this perfect night, and what exactly did she want at 9.30 at night anyway? Surely it couldn't be that important.

"I have to go," Elena smiled sadly, the previous statement she was about to make relapsed. "Caroline texted me an SOS."

Damon laughed and kissed her shoulder softly. "Ok, but I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow for the dance, right?"

"Right." Elena confirmed before pulling on her clothes and then kissing him goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too." he mouthed back as she closed to the door to his bedroom.

"I swear to God." Elena muttered as she made her way down the hallway. "If this is about what shoes she should wear tomorrow, I'll kill her."

**Ok so what'd you think? I suck at writing sex scenes and stuff so I hope that was ok. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick author note before you read:**

_**Guys I try and update my story as fast as I can and many of you have been reviewing saying "write faster" ok I write as fast as I can, "update soon" is fine because… well it just is but "write faster" really bugs me. I type chunks of my story up on my phone because sometimes I get random inspiration and I'm not near my laptop so I have to type all that up. As well as that, I have to proof read several times and then upload to fan fiction. I try and do it all as fast as I can and I update normally twice a week whereas I know many authors who update twice a month or even longer! And I would say its quite lengthy chapters I give you (although this chapter isn't as long because I couldn't write anymore or it wouldn't fit in with the story)**_

**Ok that's it thanks. Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What was so urgent Care? And why couldn't you tell me in the car? You know I love you but if this is some ridiculous 'what shoes should I wear?' fiasco I won't be happy."

"'Lena, we need to talk. Sit down." Caroline tugged Elena down onto the bed. She had been silent the whole ride to Elena's house, refusing to explain the urgency of her text until they were somewhere she "couldn't die from crashing the car". Well now they were home and Caroline's tale begun to unfold. "It's about Damon."

And then Elena Gilbert's universe began to crumble around her, she felt detached from everything. As if she wasn't herself anymore, no she was just some onlooker listening to the horrible tale of this poor, naive girl. The man, the man Elena had trusted, the man she thought she'd loved; the man she'd given everything to, body, heart and soul, this man was a complete and utter liar. Everything he'd said was a lie and Elena was just the fool who'd believed him. She had knew it was too good to be true because, well, why on earth would Damon Salvatore - in all his blue eyed, leather jacket glory - want to date a notorious loser like Elena fucking Gilbert? It was a ridiculous thought, strangers would have been ridiculed by the idea, it was unnatural, a stupid idea. But oh how Elena had believed it was real, she had truly thought that Damon had loved her. But oh how she was _wrong_. Once again, she had been cheated by that ridiculous Valentine's Day curse of 'Love" and, at that moment in time, Elena felt as if she was destined to stay on the rack of love forever; she could never trust another man after this, she wouldn't want to. She was a damaged, insecure mess and inside her head the demon voice crackled with laughing singing chants of I-told-you-so.

Elena didn't cry, no, she couldn't bring herself to do that. Damon Salvatore. A notorious ladies man, a player, a jackass, a dick, why did she think he could ever change? Oh right because he said he loved her and she believed him. _Love_. Elena scoffed at the word, all her faith in the stupid thing had gone. Sure, her parent's might be in love but that was rare, love was too damn painful to exist, Elena wanted nothing more to do with it. Love had destroyed her. Love had tricked her into giving herself to a man in every way she could. Love had convinced her to trust another after everything that had happened with Elijah in the past and what for? Everything had been a complete lie, all the time they'd spent together, all the things they'd said to each other, every kiss, every touch, it was all for a fucking 100$ bet. Love had ruined Elena Gilbert's fucking life.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing she could muster to say after Caroline had told her everything.

Caroline nodded slowly. "I, um, met with Tyler earlier and told him about Klaus, about how I'd chosen wrong. He didn't take it too well." She gulped. "Apparently the only way he could think to get back at me was by hurting my best friend, and I suppose his as well."

"He hurt Damon?"

"Yeah I guess they fell out over something."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fuck them both." she finally said, blinking away the threatening tears from her eyes and yanking out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"You'll see."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Elegant high heels, attached to them a pair of jaw dropping long legs. Plenty of luminous jewels and perfectly coiffed hair, swept to the side in a mass of dainty curls. A jaw dropping ball-gown, flawless porcelain skin. Elena Gilbert had arrived at the Mystic Falls High School Dance.

Damon Salvatore. A vixen in a black tux, illuminating his blue eyes, a white shirt and tie. Italian black shoes, of course, only the best. Damon had been worried; Elena hadn't been returning any of his calls the night before or today and earlier when he'd turned up at her door to pick her up, 8 o'clock as planned, her dad had told him she was getting ready elsewhere and to just go ahead and go without her. He'd put up a bit of an argument and demanded to know where she was but Grayson had been insistent and had told Damon Elena would meet him there. And now, here she was, looking breath-taking and beautiful, putting a lump in Damon's throat. This girl, this diamond in a room filled with rocks, was _his _and only his. He begun to make his way through the crowds of people - taking his time to admire every single quality about his girl, the way her brown locks fell just _oh so_, the way her skin was seamless without a single blemish the way her long legs just went on and on forever, everything about Elena Gilbert was faultless - before he was stopped in his tracks.

Elena wasn't alone. And by not alone, he didn't mean she was with Caroline or Bonnie or Jeremy, no, she was with someone else altogether. Elena had brought a date.

He could tell by the way the man, also dressed in a black tux but with a look of elegance and grace around him, placed his arm around her waist and by the way he leaned over and whispered in Elena's ear, by the way she giggled at whatever comment he'd made.

His girlfriend had brought a date to the dance, and that date wasn't him.

"Hey, who's that guy with Elena?" Stefan frowned, coming to stand next to Damon.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

But a second later Damon didn't have to ask for himself because who strolled through the door next but Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson? As Klaus communicated familiarly with Elena's mystery date, speaking as if they were lifelong friends and exchanging playful punches on the arms, the penny finally dropped to Damon.

A noble gentleman. A sex tape. The Mikaelson's were the most well-known family from uptown, Klaus and Kol - the two youngest brothers - were notorious players, and they caused a lot of trouble and were well known downtown. Their brother Finn - Sage's ex boyfriend - no longer spoke to them after a dispute tore the family apart, he left to go to the army as soon as he could, their sister Rebekah was a nice girl, she was the middle child and although she was stunningly beautiful, she normally kept to herself. Damon barely knew much about the oldest sibling, Elijah but as he remembered what he did know, it all started to fall into place. The siblings used to be very close but last spring it had rumoured around the Falls that Elijah had shunned Kol for an incident that had ruined his relationship. Damon had never paid much interest to whatever it was, it had never concerned him so he didn't even know that the shy girl down the front of his Math's class was _thee _girl. Elena had never mentioned the name of her ex to Damon but she had told him he'd lived uptown. Damon couldn't be certain, of course but it seemed likely that the cause of the dispute between the Mikaelson family - if it was true - was because it was in fact Kol and not Elijah who'd released the sex tape, Kol was cruel like that. Although, judging by the way Elena and Elijah were interacting right now, Damon figured Elena had found that out for herself.

Elena glanced around the dance for a moment, maybe it was just to check the scenery, the dresses of her female peers or maybe it was to look for him, whatever it was, she glimpsed at Damon, catching his eye. He watched her whisper something to 'Elijah' who just nodded and smiled before releasing her waist, then Elena, an impeccable expression on her face, made her way over to Damon, her hand clutching something.

"Elena." Damon met her halfway, leaning in to kiss her despite the 'date' she'd brought. Swiftly, she pulled away and pressed something into his open hand. He could feel her anger seeping into just the way she pressed the object into his hand, so hard he flinched at the pain. Leaning lightly into him as she did it, her voice husky as it touched his ear and sending a shiver down Damon's spine, Elena muttered five icy, earth shattering words.

"I know about the bet."

And then she turned on her heels and walked away from him, leaving Damon motionless and unable to move. All he could do was stare after her, only there in body but not quite soul.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"How are you?" Elijah whispered to Elena as he waltzed her around the dance floor, Elijah being an unsurprisingly good dancer. Other couples flowed by them, Caroline, who looked heavenly in a beautiful silver and blue floor length gown pattered with silver beading and her hair up with a few loose curls escaping the do, was the happiest Elena had saw her in a long time. She was cuddled up in Klaus' arms, her smile stretching from ear to ear as they danced around room. Despite neither of them attending Elena's school, they were allowed to go with Elena as her plus 3 (which Elena had had to beg the head teacher to be extended from a plus 1). Bonnie was here as well, as Jeremy's date but Elena had yet to see her.

"I feel empowered." Elena giggled in response to Elijah's question of her well being. "I mean, he's not speaking to anyone all night and he's just sitting over at the table himself. I hope he feels horrible for what he did."

"He deserves it," Elijah agreed. "But he's been staring at you a lot. Want to know what'll get him really mad?"

"What?" Elena smirked, bitter after what she'd heard; she was willing to do pretty much anything that would hurt Damon the better.

"This." Caressing her soft cheek, he gently lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She stared back into his chocolate brown eyes but only for a second; their lips touched and the world faded around them. In Elena's mind she was elsewhere, in paradise... with the wrong person. Because as much as she loved Elijah and as much as she wanted to forget about Damon and move on, she couldn't let him go. Despite everything he'd done to her and even though all the time they'd spent together was a lie, she couldn't forget about him, couldn't get him out of her every thought. That didn't mean she wanted in him her life though, she had to try to move on; it was the only way. He didn't want her; it was only a bet, a quick way to make 100 bucks.

So she forced herself back into the kiss, ignoring how Elijah's lips weren't the same; they weren't soft enough, she ignored how his hand was roaming her back and not her hair and she ignored how she didn't feel as if she was home like she did every time she kissed Damon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damon sat alone at a table, he twiddled the necklace - the object Elena had placed into his hands - as his eyes fixated on her whilst at the same time, quickly scanning for Tyler. When Damon got his hands on that son-of-bitch he was going to fucking kill him. They'd fought the day before, Tyler had asked Damon to let him borrow his car - naturally, Damon had a much nicer car and Tyler wanted to impress Caroline - but Damon had said no because he was taking Elena out. Then they begun arguing because Tyler had said Elena was just "some chick part of a bet" and of course, Damon had been furious because Elena was so much more than that. Anyway, their verbal fight had turned into a physical fight which had to be broken up by onlookers. They hadn't spoken since. Now though, it seemed the dick had told Caroline about this fucking bet to get back at him. If he showed up at this dance, Damon wouldn't think twice before smashing his face in.

He saw Elena's friend Bonnie dancing with Jeremy, Elena's brother. Either Jeremy hadn't heard what Damon had done to Elena or he'd chosen to stay out if it. Or maybe he was just waiting till after the dance. Whatever, Damon was 100% sure that Jeremy would have something to say, it was his sister that Damon had hurt with his own fucking stupidity after all. He watched his brother dance with Katherine for a while, both of whom frequently glanced over at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Stefan had told him when he'd went to dance, Katherine had ignored him. He'd knew Elena and she were close, had met through friends of friends but he hadn't realised just how close until now when she'd completely blanked him after finding out about the bet.

"He's an asshole." Damon overheard her tell Stefan.

"You don't understand." Stefan had tried his hardest to defend his brother's actions but to no avail.

"He fucking used her for a bet, Stef. I don't need to understand." His brother hadn't argued back and Damon hadn't blamed him; Katherine Pierce was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

Damon hadn't defended himself at all even though everyone knew. Guys were either congratulating him or wanting to punch him, every girl was looking at him with disgust but Damon really couldn't give a crap about any of them bar Elena. He'd really fucked everything up with her, the best thing in his life and he'd screwed up. And now, his punishment was watching her in the arms of another man, laughing, joking, and having fun. She didn't even glance in his direction, and when she did that one time, her doe eyes burned with pure hatred. Still, no matter how little right he had, no matter how much he knew Elena hated him, no matter how much he knew he'd regret this, when he saw Elena's lips touch with another man who wasn't him, Damon lost it. That was _his _girl, no one else's.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Elena felt Elijah's lips being ripped abruptly from hers and a cry of pain from him as someone started flinging punches at his face.

"DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Elena screamed and tried to pull him off but he didn't even seem to notice her. Seconds later, Klaus and Jeremy were at Elijah's aid and whilst Klaus helped Elijah to his feet, Jeremy turned to Damon.

"I was going to wait till later but this is for hurting my fucking sister, dick." and then he flew at him, punches and kicks. Damon could have easily defended himself against Jeremy, after all he was much stronger than him but he didn't because he deserved it, eventually though Jeremy was pulled off him by a hysterical Elena and a few furious teachers.

"ALL OF YOU." One of the teachers, Mrs Simpson, turned to Elijah, Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie. "None of you even go here. OUT. Jeremy, go and sit next to Mr Fife. Damon and Elena, the PE hall, NOW. I will be in to see you in a second."

Elena was about to protest that she didn't want to be near Damon but the look the teacher gave her was so stern that instead she just ducked her head and did as she was told.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Eleeena_, talk to me." Damon pleaded as Elena sat as far away on the PE bench as she could from him. Once again though, his pleas were ignored. "Please Elena; we have to talk about this. I love you, and you love me. I know you do."

"Love?" Elena scoffed. "I thought you were the one who said love doesn't exist."

"I was wr-"

"No Damon, you were right. Love sucks, it's just a stupid illusion and it makes is weak. Those were your words, right?"

"And what were yours? If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

"Well fucking look at me, Damon." Elena growled. "I'm living, I want to live. I don't believe in fucking love. All it's done is screw me over time and time again. Love sucks."

"No, Elena. Of course you do. You just don't forget something like that. I'm sorry ok about the bet, about-"

"Save it." Elena snapped, standing up. "Know what? It's nearly officially the end of term anyway and I'm eighteen, teachers can no longer tell me what to do. Goodbye Damon. Have a good summer."

And with that, Elena Gilbert left the gym hall and walked out of the school. And out of Damon's life without so much as a glance back. She never stomped or slammed any doors shut, actually when Damon saw her reflection in the glass window there was no emotion portrayed on her face whatsoever. She didn't look bitter or angry like she had moments earlier, it seemed she had ranted to him, expressed her feelings and now she truly didn't care. That's when Damon knew he had lost the girl he loved. Maybe for a week, maybe for month or maybe forever.

**Ok so whatcha think? I'll try and update soon but I've been real busy recently and this chapter had already been pre-written, it was just a matter of proof reading and uploading it. Anyway, review please!**

**Ps: here is a link to Elena and Caroline's dresses:**

** post/24273180366**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't tell me you'd thought I'd given up on you? Nah I've not updated for a while for 2 reasons:**

**1. It summer and I've been busy - sue me!**

**2. With TVD not back till October I've not had my weekly dose of Delena in so long that I've had no inspiration whatsoever for this chapter and I still don't! I could not think of a way to bring back Delena in a way without making it seem like Elena forgave him too easily so I time jumped a lot - sorry! I figured in the end Damon would try to win her back but ultimately it would be Elena's decision. **

**This is more of a filler and in this chapter I sort of got to explore my OTP (Elena/Elijah) and I had lots of fun doing it, I've been reading lots of fan fictions for some sort of inspiration but came to no avail. I can't promise you a quick update but I can promise you a reunited couple will be on the horizon soon, how does that sound? Thank you for not losing hope on my story, don't be too harsh with reviews.**

**(Ps: to that reviewer who told me she had followed this story from the beginning and was getting mad because I wasn't updating can I just say as non-rudely as I can manage that inspiration doesn't come from thin air and it's much easier to read a story than it is to write one.**

**PPS: I make a lot of references to social networking sites for the simple reason that I believe in today's society they are a huge impact on our lives and it makes sense that they would be on them a lot. Sorry if you do not like it but I believe too many authors write stories set in 2012 but forget about these websites.)**

**Ok long author's note over. Enjoy - Jessica.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Call me please. I love you." Damon sighed as he pressed "end call" on his phone. It had been exactly four weeks since the night of the dance; summer was a third of the way over and it had fucking sucked so far. Elena hadn't shown up at school the next day, lucky for her as Mrs Simpson had been on warpath for her after finding out she'd disobeyed instructions and left the PE hall. She hadn't gave Damon in much trouble, she had told him that he was very lucky it was the end of the school year and if he ever punched another peer in her company - whether they went to the school or now - then she wouldn't want to be in Damon's shoes. In those three weeks Damon had called Elena an uncountable amount of times; so much that eventually Elena had blocked his number. So Damon had bought a cheap disposable phone. And then another one. And another one. He'd tried to go to her house several times only to be told Elena either wasn't in or she didn't want to see him. Her dad had told him he didn't know what Damon had did but he'd broke his daughters heart and he'd better stay away from her. The biggest heartbreak though was earlier on that night, Damon had tried to scale the side of Elena's house, he knew that Miranda and Grayson were out of town for the weekend as Elena had told him a few weeks ago whilst they were still together and on Facebook, Jeremy had checked in at "Bonnie's house" so he'd taken his chance, even if Elena wasn't in, he'd wait for her. She simply had to talk to him, he had to see her and prove that he wasn't the scum back she believed him to be. So, feeling like he was in some sort of clichéd action movie, Damon had climbed up the drain pipe that stood at the side of Elena's window and he peeked through the slightly open curtain. He hadn't figured what he'd do if the window wasn't open, his first plan was to get up to the window and then figure out the rest later. His middle name should have been stupid.

That's when Damon saw something that made him want to let go of his grip on the pipe and fall onto the concrete slabs below, he literally felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. It was Elena. She was lying on the bed alone, cuddling into a stray teddy bear with one ear and clutching a blanket, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Damon's lips tilted downwards and he sighed sadly to himself, she was obviously upset but why? His first instinct was himself, was he the cause? Was she crying because even after four weeks and all he'd did to her she still hadn't moved on from him? Did he still have a chance to win her back despite the suffering he'd caused her? _Did she still love him_? Damon was about to chap on the window, the only thought running through his brain was his plan - to pray she'd open it then fall to her feet and grovel for forgiveness, tell her of his stupidity, how the bet was a mistake but he was glad he'd made it because without it he would have never met her. He was going to tell her he loved her so much, he'd changed for her and because of her he believed in love and fate and soul mates again. How she had made him a better person, how the sun rose and set with her, every corny line in the book because every single line of it was all true.

He was _about_ to. He even had his hand raised, about to chap on the window. That's when Elijah Mikaelson walked through her bedroom door holding two cups of what looked like hot chocolate with whipped cream. And Elena sat up on the bed and took the steaming cup from him, taking a grateful gulp. Elijah placed his cup on the sideboard before sitting down next to her on the bed and Elena repositioned herself and the blanket, disregarding the teddy to the edge of the bed so she could cuddle into him. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks but Elijah didn't ask her what was wrong, instead he touched the liquid running down her cheeks and seemed to make a joke of it; a joke which Elena laughed at before turning her attention back to the television. Damon followed her gaze and realised for the first time that the television was on, a movie moreover and he recognised instantly; it was My Sisters Keeper. Of course, as if Elena would cry over a man like him, he was a dick, a horrible person who deserved to die alone just like his subconscious had told him many-a-time. But even as he pulled away from the window, his heart feeling like that silly emotion people would use in text language "/3", and as he prepared to slide back down the drain pipe Damon was sure Elena caught his eye through the crack in the curtain. And those eyes, those perfect doe eyes that he could have once claimed as his, he did not see the hatred he would have expected to see; he saw betrayal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Elena cried silently, allowing tears that she had held back all day to overspill down her cheeks. It had been her idea of course to watch My Sisters Keeper, for this exact reason. At least then Elena had an excuse to cry, she could weep all she want and nobody would question her motives. When Elijah went downstairs to get them a drink Elena just let the tears flow as fast as they wanted, leaving her sore eyed but still not cried out. Elena didn't think she would ever be cried out. Every night she had cried herself to sleep, all alone with her thoughts she couldn't help but fill her head with images of _him. _Oh Damon, why did it have to be a bet? Why wasn't it real? Are you sorry? Do you still think of me? These questions circled Elena's head continuously but one dominated more than others:

"_Did you really love me?"_

And then, just like every other time this question had bypassed her thoughts, her mind automatically rejected it. Because of course he didn't love her, he used her, used her for 100 fucking dollars. That was what Elena hated most, was she really worth so little? Hey man, sleep with that Gilbert chick I'll give you 100 bucks. And now that would forever be Elena's new reputation, that girl Damon Salvatore banged for money. She was practically a prostitute.

So why didn't Elena hate him? Try as she might - and oh she'd tried - she couldn't muster anything near hatred towards him. Anger, sure. Bitterness, of course but hatred? No. Damon was the first person who entered her thoughts when she woke up every morning and the last person she thought of at night, he consumed her every thought, her every breath. In the space of just a few months, Elena Gilbert had fallen fast and hard, she was completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with Damon Salvatore despite trying to tell herself that love didn't exist.

"Focus, Gilbert. Focus." Elena muttered to herself as she snuggled her face into her teddy bear, trying to wipe the tears away; failing miserably. "You need to get over him. You have a great boyfriend now. One who treats you right."

That's right; Elena and Elijah were officially dating. Sort of. It wasn't "Facebook official" (as in her relationship status was still single; she had been worried in case someone had told _him_) but he came over to her house almost every day and had been staying the nights since her parents went out of town, he always brought her candy and ice cream and soppy movies with him as well which was a bonus. Several times Elijah had dragged her out the house to go to the cinema or uptown or roller blading with him and he always gave her sweet compliments and told her she was beautiful; despite the fact that Elena never wore any make-up anymore and the times she didn't leave the house for days her personal hygiene spiralled downwards.

"A broken heart will do that to you." Elijah had smirked when she'd commented on her flaws. "Elena you could be homeless and not bathed in a year and you'd still be beautiful to me."

So yes, all in all, Elijah was the perfect man, and even despite the misunderstanding last fall, he had forgiven Kol - thanks to Elena - and they'd put the past behind them. Kol had even apologised to Elena, saying he was stupid and naive, an apology which Elena had forgiven with a smile on her face; she was just glad she was no longer the reason for a family dispute. Elena and Elijah had also been on several double dates with Klaus and Caroline who had both been very supportive through Elena's rough break-up. Jeremy and Bonnie had officially started dating also and Bonnie was at her house often so their friendship was still strong though Elena was a bit freaked that her best friend was sleeping with her brother. Everyone was moving on with their lives and truly believed she was too, Elena couldn't blame them for thinking that either, not even Caroline. When in company she smiled a lot, she laughed and she held hands with Elijah walking down the main street, they would share food and cuddle a lot, he would tease her and she would playfully argue with him but it always ended with him kissing her and things would be 'okay' again. Yep, Elena Gilbert's life looked amazing right now. Out of school she was no longer the geek who barely spoke, got 96% on tests and kept her head in the books, she was fun loving and free, she _looked _like she had the perfect life. In reality though, Elena couldn't have been more unhappy. As wonderful as Elijah was in all his sweet, elegant, gentleman way he had one major fault that Elena couldn't bypass. He wasn't Damon.

The absence of Damon was everywhere. When she heard a certain song, went to a certain place, ate a certain food, it reminded her of him. She could no longer eat Italian food because it made her so upset. When she had deleted him off Facebook, her heart literally snapped in two, when she had blocked all his phone calls... well Elena just wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot. Because as much as Elena Gilbert wanted to forget that stupid, lying jackass and everything he'd did to her, she couldn't. That's why, when Elena thought she saw him on the other side of her window whilst she and Elijah were watching a movie, she didn't think twice about it. She still wasn't sure why he kept phoning her every few hours; he'd won the bet but as if Damon would scale the side of her house just to see her, he had his 100$ now, he obviously didn't care.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Damon, God damn it she doesn't want to see you! Why won't you accept that?" Matt sighed, exasperated as he yanked on his friends arm.

"Matt she has been fucking ignoring me for six weeks and now she's within throwing distance. You really think I'm not going to talk to her?"

In a last minute ditch attempt to track down Elena Damon had started spending his day's uptown hoping to see her; today unfortunately he had bumped into Matt who had a job interview up here. He wanted a new truck and needed extra money, his job at the grill wasn't doing it for him.

"Whatever man. Good luck, I hope she talks to you." His words were nice but his tone was insincere, Matt was among many boys at Mystic Falls High who were pissed about the cruel bet Damon had made; the other half were the sick bastards who thought he was a 'legend'.

"Thanks." Damon mumbled, already running towards the small café he saw Elena sitting at by herself, a half empty glass of lemonade on the table as she flicked aimlessly through a magazine.

"Elena!" Damon cried as he neared her. And then, instantly, almost as if she knew he was there all along, Elena's head shot up and whipped around, the speed of her reaction caused her hair to fly into her face and she frantically pushed it away, blinking several times like she couldn't believe her eyes. "Damon?"

"Elena, I-" Damon tried to speak as he reached her but was immediately cut off.

"What are you doing here?" she spluttered.

"I had to see you, I had to-"

"Damon you have to go, Elijah's going to be here in the next minute or so." The panic Elena had just displayed moments ago was gone and was now replaced with an expressionless cool demeanour.

"Like hell I will! You've been ignoring me all summer. Do you think after I see you, standing inches in front of me that I'm going to leave? Do you know how many phones I've switched just to leave you a stupid voicemail? I've been at your house almost everyday just to beg for you to talk to me."

"And you didn't take the hint? I don't want to see you." Elena hissed venomously. "Seriously, you have your stupid money, you slept with me, you won, wow Damon Salvatore is champ again."

"You think I took the fucking money?" Damon glared at her. "And you think I'd leave you uncountable messages if I didn't feel something for you Elena?"

"Ha." Elena snorted, _that'd be right._ "Just leave me alone."

"Meet me for dinner." Damon stated.

Elena just stared at him and raised her eyebrow. "Leave me alone."

"Have dinner with me."

"Damon, I have a boyfriend now. One who treats me right, who doesn't use me. Leave me alone."

"I don't care Elena, you are mine, not his, not anyone else's. _Mine_." His tone was unnervingly stern and left Elena with goose bumps running up her arms.

"I'm yours?" Elena spat. "You lost that right a long time ago to claim me as anything Damon."

"Have dinner with me. I'll cook you your favourite dish?" Damon declared again, though this time it was more of a questioning plead.

"Goodbye Damon." Elena pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, leaving two dollars on the table. She had even managed to reach the corner of the street whilst Damon just stood their gawking after her, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Meet me at the park instead? X x x" Elena texted Elijah, she certainly wasn't meeting him at the café, not now that she had just met Damon there so she chose the least likely place he'd go. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just walk up to her, pretend that he felt something for her then demand that she go to dinner with him, not after everything he'd done. What was it? Another bet to see if he could make the pathetic nerd forgive him about everything he'd did to her and then fall for him again? After the first bet, Elena wouldn't put anything past him.

Elena sighed as he heard the oh-_so_-familiar patter of Damon's shoes behind her as he rushed to catch up with her, she opened her mouth to tell him to "go to hell." Unfortunately - or fortunately; whatever way you looked at it - when she opened her mouth the only thing she was met with was Damon's own mouth. Elena froze as Damon kissed her, it was slow, and passionate, and claiming, he didn't even hesitate for a second as his arms snaked around her waist, not caring - or maybe even noticing - that Elena wasn't responding. And she didn't, she was too shocked so she just stood there; as motionless as a statue. And though she didn't push him away, she did not reciprocate, she just froze on the spot and allowed herself feel the rightness of his lips on hers. And oh how right it felt.

"Elena," Damon whispered, his arms still wrapped around her. "the bet..." That's when Elena snapped back into reality and wriggled from his grasp.

"Leave me alone, Damon." she grumbled. "I never want to see you again."

And then Elena ran down the street, attempting to put as much distance between herself and Damon as possible because as much as she still loved that stupid man; she couldn't let herself be hurt like that again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was now nearing the end of summer; a summer that should have been amazing and filled with day trips to the beach, midnight walks with his girl, eating ice cream by the pier and movie nights with blankets was instead a blurred mixture of lonely days home alone on the computer stalking Elena's twitter (she'd deleted him from Facebook) and going to the mall to see if he could bump into her. He never did. Damon hadn't saw Elena since that day uptown, after he'd kissed her and she pushed him away, Damon had figured enough was enough, she didn't want him, he'd truly fucked everything up, so he left. He'd tried to move on, oh how he'd tried but he just couldn't seem to get Elena fucking Gilbert out of his head. Would he ever? He hadn't tried to contact her, he figured he'd suffered enough humiliation at her hands but that didn't mean she didn't dominate his every living thought. Would he ever move on from her? His subconscious screamed "like hell you will" and Damon dropped his head in defeat because of course, it was right.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey baby." Elijah murmured dropping a kiss to the top of Elena's head as he dropped onto her bed.

"Hi." Elena smiled spinning around on her computer chair to face him. "How was your day?"

"Bleh, you know. Kol and I argued, Klaus bunked off to see Care, Rebekah painted her nails all afternoon and Father yelled a lot. A typical day at the Mikaelson family business."

Elena chuckled and walked over to drop beside Elijah on the bed, taking her in his arms they both sunk down onto the pillows. "Worth it, think of all the money you'll get."

Elijah sighed. "The only reason I'm sticking this out. A week tomorrow, sweet payday and 650$ will be all mine. All that money to spend on my girl."

Elena giggled. "And you earned every single penny of it!"

"Damn right, 4 hours a day 5 days a week sitting in a boring office whilst I know you're down on the beach in a bikini, I should be getting a raise!"

Elena chuckled, teasingly. "And when I'm in a wispy bikini floating about in the sea watching all those super hot lifeguards in red shorts run around and it takes all my self-control not to ogle them. I should be getting paid for my excellent willpower."

"Evil 'Lena." Elijah growled, playfully, turning away from her.

"Just the truth, babe." Elena raised her eyebrows and Elijah smirked and turned away from her.

"Well you can cuddle your pillow tonight when we start watching House of Wax, darling."

Elena pouted. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Elena pounced on Elijah and turned him on his back, placing a knee on either side of Elijah's body, straddling him. Leaning in she placed her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him. "Liar."

And that was that, Elijah growled and flipped her over, kissing her again, only this time more roughly, planting kisses all down her neck whilst Elena's hands running wild through his hair.

"Oh, Elena." Elijah mumbled against her lips and flexed his hips into her, pushing his erection against her stomach.

"Elijah," Elena muttered against his lips, pulling backwards slightly.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Elijah sighed, leaning back. "Lost in the moment, I know you can't, not until you're ready again."

"No, I'm not. At least not sex."

"Whaa-"

"Sh." Elena whispered, her eyes trained on his bottom half and tone suggestive, she lowered her hand to rest on the zip of his jeans. Elijah raised his eyebrows as his trousers dropped to the floor, Elena dropped to her knees, fingering the waist band of his boxers. And clichéd, very clichéd indeed, the shrill wail of Elijah's ringtone rang out.

"What?" Elijah had yanked his cell out his pocket and annoyance streaked his tone as he listened to whatever the user on the other line was saying. The conversation was quick, brief and included an exaggerated sigh from Elijah more than once.

"Can't you call Father?" Elijah hissed at one point. The answer to that, Elena heard, was "No."

"Fine, ok. Fine. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." Elijah snapped the phone shut and smiled apologetically at Elena. "Rain check baby?"

"Okay." she pouted standing up. "What's up?"

"My dear brother Nicklaus has found himself stranded with no gas in his car." Elijah rolled his eyes as he yanked up his jeans.

Elena laughed. "What an idiot."

"Yeah," Elijah kissed her. "I'll call you later; scary movie night will have to be rescheduled."

"Bye." Elena plonked down on her bed, exhaling deeply and contemplating what had just happened.

Okay so she'd almost given Elijah head, so? Elijah and her had been dating for two months now and it's not like they hadn't done this - and more - before. So why was the voice inside Elena screaming at her, telling her to stop, why, why, why? Elijah was the perfect boyfriend with his black hair and blu-. Oh that's why her inner voice was screaming at her, because Elijah had brown hair and brown eyes. And because Elena was still in love with Damon go-fuck-himself Salvatore.

Up until recently, Elena had never proper realised what 'love' was, she thought she knew but really she had no idea. She never realised she would one day meet someone whose soul called her, someone she craved to be with all day everyday and if she didn't, she would notice the withdrawals. In several short months an eighteen year old boy called Damon had captured her heart and in a ten minute conversation with her best friend when his true motive had been revealed, it had been ripped from her chest, tore it into pieces and trampled on. This past summer she had tried - well actually she had been forced - to learn how to cope with the pain of not being with him. Elena thought that not having to see him everyday would make things easier but it has turned out to be the most difficult thing of her life. A summer that was supposed to be filled with laughter and love was filled with pretending and crying herself to sleep. Elena knew that she was stringing Elijah along but honestly? Sometimes it was nice to know she had him, he would wait as long as she needed until she was ready, he never pushed her or tried to force her and not once had he brought up sex after Elena had told him she wasn't ready just yet. Most nights he came over he would just hold her and they'd watch a movie, Elena could squeeze her eyes shut, kiss him and pretend she was somewhere else with someone else, _that _someone else. Because the full and undisclosed truth was, Elena would never be over Damon Salvatore, at least not until she was offered some sort of closure with him. Maybe not even then.

Elena sighed and walked over to her laptop. Only one way to find out. Maybe, just maybe if she saw him one last time then she could say everything that'd been left unsaid, the things that she hadn't said when she'd saw him that day uptown, maybe if she listened to his side of the story she could finally move on. Only one way to find out. Typing the name into the Facebook search box she'd avoided to even think about for what felt like forever, Elena clicked one little box. A box with three small words - next to a photograph she couldn't even bear to look at - and a box that usually wouldn't get anyone's heart racing as fast as Elena's was right now.

_Add as friend. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Corny I know but I do believe that to make a form of contact that's all she could do, she deleted and blocked his number. Sigh, I really do not know what I make of this chapter and I don't know what you will all think either. Disappointed? Let down? Waited over three weeks for an update and **_**this**_** is it? Sigh. I hope none of you feel like that as that makes me sad. I shall try and update ASAP but do leave your reviews. How are you enjoying Elena/Elijah? Is it just me who ships them? Should I keep them together, maybe Elijah see's Elena and Damon out together or should I give them the break up Elijah deserves, he's been such a gentleman towards Elena and I don't know how to let him down easy. Ugh. Should I continue the Caroline/Tyler/Klaus love triangle or are y'awl happy that she's with Klaus? Tyler will make a reappearance though, it's been summer so Damon has yet to see him but they have unfinished business. Kol, Rebekah, Katherine, Stefan… any more characters you would like developed? I had planned to write more about Beremy but they bore me so let's just say they are happy, yay. Review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So at first I was sad because of the little amount of reviews I received from the last chapter but then I realised I'm grateful I have any reviews - and they're all such lovely reviews, I barely receive anything bad which is sweet. I'm sorry for long updates but I'm afraid I don't know when my next update will be. It was only three chapters ago or something that I was like "yay summer, I can write lots!" But alas, Summer ends in 6 days. I may try to update before then but my birthdays on Thursday and I still have to school shop so idk if I'll have time.**

**Anyway if I don't update within 6 days then it may not be for a while unfortunately but I promise I wont ever abandon this story, I just may take longer to update! **

**Enough rambling, enjoy! - Jessica**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damon had accepted her friends request on Facebook immediately and she was alerted that her inbox had a new message less than a minute later.

"Elena." was all it said.

"We need 2 talk." She typed back.

"Definitely. When?x"

"Friday. Dinner."

"Ok will I pick you up?x"

"No. I'll mail you with the place and time later; I have to go Elijah's here." In fact that was a lie, Elijah was not here but Elena couldn't bare to talk to him anymore, Friday felt so long away and they'd only planned the meeting seconds ago; if she spoke to him any longer she'd probably want to meet him sooner, probably tomorrow or something. No, that would never do. She had to be strong. She had to show that she was over him. "_But you arent over him" _Elena's inner voice chanted though she rejected the thought immediately.

Next Elena was faced with a dilemma, should she tell anyone her plans? Even though Bonnie and Caroline were her best friends and she would want them to tell her she was suddenly afraid, Bonnie was too judging, Miss Judgey as Damon would say - "_Stop thinking about Damon!" _Elena reminded herself - and would never accept the idea of this dinner, in fact Bonnie had barely empathised with Elena when she'd discovered the bet; apparently she'd saw something like this coming although she'd thought he'd cheat on her. She claimed it was her witchy-psychic sense but Elena had just rolled her eyes; Bonnie really needed to get over the fact that she _was not _a witch.

Caroline, though. Elena was really stuck on whether she should tell her blonde haired companion. Elena knew that she would _never _even dream of judging her and under normal circumstances Elena would tell Caroline without question, even going as far as to ask Caroline what to wear. But things were different now… Caroline was dating Klaus. Elena felt that the _brother_ of her current boyfriend wouldn't be too happy if he found out she was going to meet her ex boyfriend, and even if Caroline told him to keep it a secret Elena doubted Klaus would. The Mikaelson motto was that they stuck together, always and forever, something that Elena had always respected.

This brought Elena on to her second dilemma, the one she'd been trying to avoid thinking about: should she tell Elijah? He was her boyfriend and he deserved to know, sure, and besides he'd wonder why she was blowing him off on a Friday night as they usually hung out together, dinner and then a movie was their usual routine. This would mean Elena would have to lie to him, could she do that? Could she lie to this man who'd always respected her and who deserved so much more than his girlfriend sneaking around behind his back to meet a man who'd broke her heart? Maybe she should just finish their relationship sooner rather than later, Elena thought to herself, it's not as if it was going anywhere anyway. Elena pushed the 'Should I Shouldn't I' debate to the back of her mind and tried to think of something else. Anything else.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So by Wednesday Elena had decided to avoid complications and not tell Elijah she was going to have dinner with Damon. Elena figured that the dinner with Damon might not even lead anywhere and leaving Elijah in the dark would be the best thing to do. Instead she faked a family party and then prayed he would stay uptown on Friday night so he wouldn't see Jeremy at the Grill. She was meeting Damon at a restaurant in Chester at 8 o'clock; Elena assumed that it was far enough out of town nobody they knew would see them together. Since Monday night Damon had tried to make contact with her several times but she'd never replied and the only communication she'd had with him was mailing him the name of the bar and the time before she'd logged out of her Facebook account and she hadn't been back on since. Elena had even decided what she was going to wear. A simple white dress, black heels, a leather jacket and a chunky silver necklace that hung long; an outfit that said 'Screw you asshole, I don't care about you because I'm wearing leather.' Although the outfits message would backfire if Damon was wearing his own trademark leather jacket since then they'd more likely look like a couple dating; Elena couldn't even admit to herself that deep down she was secretly hoping he was wearing the jacket.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day passed by smoothly, Elijah seemed content with her family party excuse and she showed him what she was planning to wear minus the leather jacket, he told her she would look beautiful which only sprung pangs of guilt that she was deceiving him. On Friday night Elena, with butterflies filling every ounce her tummy, got in her cherry red Ford Fiesta - a gift from her Father for her birthday that past June - and begun driving at a reasonable speed to a small Italian restaurant called Fratellies in Chester. She had stumbled across it on Google and had chosen it because even though every review had said the food was delicious, most of them had agreed that they had came across it under accidentally and would never have found it under normal circumstances. Perfect. And even though Elena was the first to arrive at the restaurant, it didn't faze her at all and she couldn't help but smile as the waiter led her to a table for two in the middle of the room; the longing for Damon that had been built up inside her ever since the school dance - one that had vanished when he'd kissed her that day uptown - had disappeared completely since she knew she would see him soon. Maybe, Elena pondered, she and Damon could work everything out. Maybe they could get back together. Maybe everything would be okay. Elena grinned to herself, life was alright again. She felt as if she could breathe properly. Well, that was until the clock struck 9pm and Damon still hadn't turned up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Damon honey, are you okay?" Elizabeth Salvatore peered into her son's bedroom. It was 8 o'clock on a Friday night and if this was last summer Damon would have been out God-knows-where doing God-knows-what. But this wasn't last summer and something had changed in Damon this summer. She'd learned recently from Stefan, after a long pleading session of him to admit to his mother what was really wrong with his big brother as she really did not believe you could be sick for 6 weeks, that Damon had fallen for a girl, a girl she'd yet to meet. It had been plain all over her sons face that he was smitten, though now, in early September Damon mooched around a lot, he was at the gym or out running several times a day but other than that never left the house, and he seemed miserable. Through her son Elizabeth had leaned that Damon and his mystery girlfriend had broke up but after only dating a few months Elizabeth couldn't understand for the life in her why he was so upset, Stefan, of course, had not betrayed his brother quite as much by telling her the reason for the break-up but Elizabeth had made a rational guess that one of them cheating might have been the cause. Still though, Elizabeth couldn't stand to see her son so down in the dumps any longer, so tonight she'd gone for the head on approach: ask him directly.

"Wha-" Damon, half naked and lying topless on his bed, drops of sweat running down his abs after just returning from _another_ running session - his third of the day - jumped at the sight of his mother. Grabbing the first t-shirt in sight he yanked it on.

"I said, are you okay?" Elizabeth repeated and came into Damon's room, perching herself on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah Mom, of course l am. Why?"

"You've not been yourself all summer hon, you barely leave your room except to run and go to the gym. You never see your friends anymore, you barely even talk to Stefan."

"Just trying to keep in shape Mom, besides I thought you hated my friends anyway. You should be glad."

"That is not true!" Elizabeth protested though quickly shut up at the sight of her oldest sons raised eyebrows. "Well okay maybe it's a little true but not all your friends, I just think that Lockwood boy is a bad influence. I know his daddy and he ain't a nice man."

"Don't worry about that Mom, Tyler and I haven't spoken in months."

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth was relieved she was finally getting somewhere with her usually so reserved son.

"It's a long story Mom, you wouldn't be interested."

"Of course I'd be interested! You're my son; I'm interested in your life."

Damon hesitated for a moment, he wanted to tell his mom all about Tyler - of course he did - but by doing that he'd have to talk about Elena, he'd have to admit his feelings for her and he'd have to go way back to the beginning and tell his mom what a jackass her son was by telling her all about the bet.

"Son, whatever you've done I won't judge you." Elizabeth smiled at Damon as she noticed his inner conflict to tell her.

"Promise?" Damon practically begged. She nodded. And so he told her, he told her everything, well everything bar Elena and him sleeping together, there were some things you just couldn't discuss with your Mom. Instead of saying the bet was to sleep with Elena Damon pretended it was to make Elena fall for him, a lie that was as near to the truth as you could get. Elizabeth didn't interrupt him, she didn't show any emotion as to how she felt about Damon's predicament, she waited until he finished and then the only thing she said was:

"So if you were supposed to meet her in Chester at 8 o'clock why are you still here at 8:30? You do realise it's at least an hours drive there?"

"Yes Mom but I'm scared." Damon whispered. "Scared that when I explain things to her she'll still hate me, scared that she'll have changed her mind and _she _won't show up, scared that she'll never forgive me Mom, I think I, no I _know_ that I love her."

"Are you sure son? You're only 18 years old; do you even know what love is?"

"If love is wanting to be with her every second of the day, feeling upset when she's upset, willing to do anything for her no matter what, and mom I would die for her. It hurts when she's not around, this entire summer has been killing me. I know I'm young and I know I've only known her for a few months but this has been the worst summer ever and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, it's been the worst two months of my entire life. You know what? I'm even thankful to Tyler because without the bet I'd have never got to know her." Damon jumped up from his bed and dived towards his wardrobe, grabbing his leather jacket and shoes. Pulling the leather jacket on and cursing to himself that he didn't have time to change out of his sweaty t-shirt, he didn't even say goodbye to his mom as he charged towards his car and prayed Elena wouldn't have given up on him by now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Of course Elena didn't know any of this, all she knew was she had been stood up. She had been sat at the restaurant table for over an hour, people were starting to whisper around her and Elena felt herself blush.

"Are you sure you don't want to order yet mia bella?" The handsome young Italian waiter charmed her with his strong accent.

Elena shook her head. Eat alone? Oh god that was more humiliation that walking out of the place without eating at all!"

"Very well Madame," the waiter, Massimo, smiled kindly. "But, if I may, I do believe that, the man who stood you up, is how you say... molto molto stooopid."

Elena giggled. "Mile grazie. You are very kind."

The waiter winked. "My shift is ending, would you mind if I joined you cara?"

Elena paused for a moment. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement; this Italian waiter was beautiful as she assumed most Italian men were. He had tanned skin and a lean body, he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and a black apron tied round his waist, his arms looked strong and his muscles just rippled out, a hint of stubble around his face, his eyes glistened with charm. His hair was sleek and black. This absolutely gorgeous man wanted to join her for a meal? She could barely respond; all she could do was weakly nod her head and the waiter smiled.

"In that case I will be back, ah how do you say it, 'in a jiffy' with our pasto."

Elena smiled and watched him walk away. What the hell? Damon sure as hell wasn't turning up, it was after 9 and she was hungry, why not have a little fun?

Massimo returned several minutes later with three large dishes of food. "This is, on me, bellissima." he smiled. "I hope it is, tasty."

Elena took a forkful of the unknown pasta dish and literally had to force herself not to moan out loud. It was amazing!

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed, swallowing quickly and taking another mouthful.

"I am glad, that you enjoy it cara. It is, the specialità del giorno."

Elena nodded, a smile stretching from ear to ear as she pretended to know what she was saying and dug into her meal, complimenting Massimo on the two other dishes that were almost - but not quite - as delicious as the first one. At one point during the meal, though Elena couldn't be sure exactly when, Massimo leaned over and took her hand and didn't let it go.

"Signorína, you are, so, perfetto."

Elena blushed. "Thank you, um I mean, grazie."

"This man, the one who did not come, I hope he knows, what he is missing."

Elena smiled sadly and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.

"Of course I do but care to inform me anyway?"

The Italian's relaxed posture was destroyed instantly and his head whipped to the side. "So, you are, the stooopid idiot who did not show." He didn't exactly glare at Damon but his mouth was set in a firm line; he was not happy.

"And you are?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon," Elena sighed, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed heartbreaker. "This is Massimo, he saved me from eating alone tonight."

Damon opened his mouth, Elena thought he was going to make a snarky remark but no sound came out. Instead he came over to her and dropped to his knees, grabbing her free hand he stared at her. "I am so sorry baby; I didn't mean to be late. Let me explain, please."

Elena rolled her eyes. "First, I am _not_ your baby. Second, this night was for you to _explain_ yourself about last semester and now you have to explain why you're late? That's pretty pathetic Damon, no in fact that's really pathetic. If you really cared about me you'd have been here early not two hours late!"

"I know, I know." Damon grovelled not caring that most people in the restaurant had turned their heads to witness the little show that was going on with Elena's table. "Please though, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me"

Elena just sighed; she yanked her hand from Damon's grasp and turned to Massimo. "Thank you for a lovely evening." She smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

"Mia bello, feel free, to come see me anytime here." He stood up as Elena did and kissed her hand. "I also had, as you say, a lovely evening."

Elena smiled and then, completely ignoring the broken man on his knees, brushed past Massimo and made her way out the little Italian restaurant and towards her car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Elena." A velvety voice called behind her but Elena didn't pause for a moment, she heard the slam of the restaurant door in the background.

"Elena." The voice was nearer this time, the footsteps became louder and faster.

"ELENA!"

"WHAT DAMON?" Elena spun around to face him, to confront him, to tell him to leave her alone once and for all, that he'd had his chance and blew it, but she didn't even have time to catch a breath. His lips were on hers, one hand intertwining in her hair and the other capturing her waist; their bodies moulding together as it they were made for each other. This was the second time he'd kissed her unexpectedly and without her permission but this time was different; this time she didn't pull away. Forcing her backwards against the hood of a car Damon's lips began to move more urgently against hers almost as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. Elena's hands came up to cup his face and pull him closer and this seemed to relax him; she wasn't going to push him away anymore. Gently and reluctantly breaking apart both Damon and Elena stared into each others eyes, panting heavily.

"Elena, I-" Damon begun speaking in a hushed tone, not wanting to ruin the moment, rubbing his hand gently on her cheek.

Elena lifted her hand to lightly hold onto his wrist. "You hurt me Damon." was all she said, twisting away from him and walking towards her car. What had she just done? She'd kissed him back, she'd been selfish and horrible - she had a boyfriend for God's sake! Elena had just reached the little red vehicle when she felt her body getting flipped around, it was like a movie moment and one she'd always dreamed of, he had one arm placed strategically on the car and the car's mirror was on the other side; she was trapped. She tried to avoid his gaze but with his free hand he tapped her chin up towards her eyes, mesmerising her.

"Elena, I, I, I know. I know what I did, it hurt you," he stammered, an honest and sincere manner to his voice. With the speech he'd rehearsed in his head so many times, he opened his mouth to pour out his entire soul to this girl who had captured his mind, body and heart but he didn't even get the chance.

"You hurt me so much Damon. Humiliated me to the point where I just wanted to curl up on the spot and die, you, you... oh there's so many things you did but the worst thing you did? Do you really want to know what hurt the most?"

Damon nodded mutely, of course he did.

"You gave up on me, Damon. You didn't try."

Damon shook his head violently, was she serious? Did she really think he didn't try? "I didn't try Elena? You think I fucking didn't try? I tried Elena! I tried my hardest and every time I got nowhere, what was I supposed to do?"

"You weren't supposed to give up!" Little tears over spilled from Elena's doe eyes and she made no attempt to wipe them away. "You gave up on me; you left me miserable this full summer. I thought you didn't care." The few tears that were slipping down her face had now exploded into a waterfall, pouring down Elena's cheeks, sliding over her lips, dripping off her chin, slightly smudging her make-up. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"You thought I didn't care?" Damon whispered. "_I DIDN'T CARE_? Elena I thought you hated me, I thought, I mean you and Elijah, I uh, I thought-"

"You think I could move on from you that quick? You don't think that every time I looked at him I thought of you, every kiss, every touch, every-"

"Elena," suddenly Damon's face went chalk white, a thought struck him that hadn't occurred before, why hadn't he thought of this before?! "I mean, you didn't, not again, you and, Elijah, you didn't..." he trailed off; his eyes were desperately seeking some kind of confirmation in Elena's own, his forehead creased in worry.

"He was my boyfriend all summer Damon." Elena spoke quietly, understanding immediately what his query was. "And it wasn't as if it was something we hadn't done before."

"Right." Was all he could reply, and Elena swore she even saw a tear form in his eye, he turned away from her gaze and dropped his arm from the car, a look of defeat overshadowing his features.

"But that doesn't mean we did." Elena finished causing Damon's head to instantly spin around.

"You didn't?"

"No."

A full blown smile broke out over his face, his eyes were practically shining because, surely... surely this meant something for them? That she still liked him, that there was still hope?

"Good." he muttered gruffly as he composed his face though joy still seeped through his tone.

"Why is that good, Damon?" Elena whispered her mouth dry as she waited for his response.

"Because I love you." Damon turned back to face her, staring intently into her eyes. "And I can't bare the thought of someone else holding you because you are mines."

This time Elena didn't shout at him like last time, she didn't walk away or tell him she wasn't his, no. Instead she did the thing she'd been dreaming of doing all summer, _she_ kissed _him_.

It was a different kiss that the one several minutes ago; probably because Elena was in control of this one. She locked both her hands in his hair pulling him roughly towards her, Damon's hands slid so one was resting on her waist and the other grasping the back of her neck. It was a kiss that left them both panting at the end and a kiss that caused Damon to envelope Elena in a bear hug once it was over simply because he wanted to be close to her.

"I've missed you." he whispered to her.

"I've missed you too."

"Come on, let's take a walk." He held out his hand which she accepted without hesitation, the thought of Elijah never even crossed her mind for a second.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Back home Elena had no idea of the event that had been unfolding in Elijah's life all week, all these phone calls Elijah had been faking were from Klaus or his father, Elijah only worked three days a week but he never informed Elena of what he did with the extra day, all his sneakiness was about to unfurl after tonight.

"I must ask once again, are you _sure_ you want to do this, Mr Mikaelson?" the man asked.

"Yes I'm positive Mr Harvey; I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Well if that's the case, then so be it. We would be thrilled to have you here."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to seeing you very soon."

"Until then."

Elijah Mikaelson walked out of the office with a big smile on his face. Elena had been complaining recently that after summer ended she didn't know when she'd ever see him, it was her last year of high school and she would have way too much studying to do. Elena had also been upset over having to see Damon every day, she didn't have any real friends at school so she couldn't hide behind them and besides, she sad everyone would still be laughing at her from what Damon had did to her last semester. It was inevitable that at one point he would find her and humiliate her again. Elijah couldn't bear the thought of that - so he'd fixed it. Elijah Mikaelson was now an official student of Mystic Falls High. He couldn't _wait_ to tell his girlfriend.

**Whatcha think? Enjoy? Shocked? Happy that Delena are reunited or sad because she's cheated on Elijah and he's been such a gentleman? OoOoOo and what about Elijah joining Elena's school? What will that do to Damon and Elena? Review please! **

**Anyway, follow me on Twitter if you want, I don't usually follow back but if you tell me you read my fan fiction I'll probably be all jolly and follow ya back :') It's _ohmySalvatore**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG, an update?! How can this be? I'm sorry it's been almost a month guys but I did warn you that school was starting back. I'd been adding bits to this chapter for the past few weeks but last night I just thought to myself "right. I need to finish this now." and so here it is. It's more of a filler chapter, I wanted to update because of all your lovely reviews! And I had a great birthday, thanks for the messages. Again, my next update probably won't be for another few weeks, I'll try quicker but if I can't then sorry. - Jessica. **

"You did WHAT?" Elena screeched.

"I... I switched schools." Elijah repeated for the third time, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Elijah you can't just go around switching schools, you should have told me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he mumbled, two spots of red appearing over his cheeks. "You said you were dreading going back to school, you'd have no one to talk to. I thought you'd be pleased."

Elena felt instantly guilty, he was embarrassed and she was the cause of it, he was only trying to help her after all. She _had _been frequently complaining about having no friends at school and being a laughing stalk, Elijah being the gentleman as always was trying to help her out. This really was all her fault.

"Listen, I'm um sorry. I'm just really shocked." Elena half smiled whilst she awkwardly patted his back. They were in her room, Elena cross legged on her bed whilst Elijah perched at the edge of it, and currently his head was dipped in embarrassment.

"Yeah I can see that." he sat up straighter and glared at her. "I just figured you'd be happy. I did it for _you_."

Elena hesitated for a moment. Surely this was the worst time possible to tell Elijah? Not only to tell him that they were over but that she'd cheated on him with her ex boyfriend who'd punched him just for kissing her. He'd only wasted a full summer being a perfect gentleman as he waited for his new girlfriend to get over some idiot guy who humiliated her, but who he secretly knew she was never really going to get over anyway. Oh, and to top it all off her and set boyfriend were now back together and he'd have to see them every day at his new school he'd recently transferred to so he could be close to his girlfriend. No, that would never do. The timing was as off as it could be, she'd just have to tell him some other time.

"I'm happy you're joining my school." Elena finally said after a long silence.

"Really?" Elijah met his brightened eyes with hers, the blush faded slightly from his cheeks.

"Really." She smiled.

"Good." he leaned in to kiss her but she changed it to a hug, placing a kiss on his shoulder. When he pulled back to give her a questioning stare she averted his gaze and turned her attention to what movie they should watch.

"We've not saw Limitless yet."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed _you_?" Elena mumbled cuddling into Damon's naked chest

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." Damon whispered.

"Ok shut up now this is getting way too corny. Where is that hot, badass guy I fell in love with?"

"Badass?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Oh baby, you haven't seen badass yet." And then, a rustle of bed sheets, a high pitched giggle and a lot of moaning.

"Damon, I need to tell you something." Elena mumbled later on that night, buttoning up his shirt over her naked chest.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look wearing my clothes?" Damon leaned in to kiss her but Elena turned her head away.

"No, this is serious." she glared.

"Can't it wait? I went practically a full summer without you, I need you. In every possible aspect and right now that aspect is purely physical."

"Well it's gonna have to wait." Elena pushed away Damon's attempts to kiss her again. He pouted.

"It's about Elijah." Elena blurted out.

There was a moment's hesitation before Damon finally just rolled his eyes. "Now this _can _be left till later, you're in my bed - talking about your ex is not appropriate!"

"Then we can get out the bed, whatever! I need to tell you this now Damon."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes again. "Then spit it out."

If Elena thought her reaction to Elijah telling her was bad then she couldn't even describe Damon's reaction.

"HE'S WHAT?" he shouted for about the 15th time, pacing up and down his bedroom.

"You know what." Elena sighed. "I've told you about 8 times."

"But Elijah's older than us, he finished school before summer."

"He's repeating apparently." Elena said weakly. "He didn't do as well as expected in his exams, he's sitting maths again."

"So he'll be in our class, well that's just terrific!" Damon plastered a fake grin on his face. "Can't wait, maths buddies for life."

"At least he'll only be at school two and a half days a week Damon, that's a bonus I guess."

"Two days, why only two?" Damon inquired.

"And a half." Elena stressed. "And, well he's only retaking two classes so there's no point in him being here when those classes aren't running."

"What other class?"

Elena bit her lip and averted her gaze. "You know what, it doesn't even matter, it's-"

"What. Class. Elena?"

A gulp. "He'll be in your Advanced Chemistry class."

"Oh." Damon furrowed his brows. That wasn't what he was expecting, he was expecting biology or geography - a class Elena was in without him. Damon sighed; he supposed that was as good as he could have hoped under these circumstances. "Terrific."

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back in to kiss him to which he responded with almost reluctance.

"Wait..." he broke off several minutes later. "So, him moving… to our school... that means, you, you haven't broken up with him yet?"

Elena gulped again; she'd been hoping to avoid that conversation for as long as she could. "Ummmm..."

"ELENA!" Damon growled, untangling himself from her and getting out the bed. "So you're fucking cheating on him? What exactly are we then? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? I thought I was past all that with any girl."

"No, no." Elena jumped over to the other side of the bed and clasped both his hands, with him towering over her she felt as if she was grovelling to him. "It's not going to be like that!"

"Seems like it."

"Damon," Elena pleaded. "he transferred schools for _ME_ I can't just say "thanks for the thought babe but we're finished" I'm sorry if you think I should but I won't end it like that and then flaunt our new relationship in his face."

Damon huffed, clearly annoyed but reluctantly shook his head. "Just a week or two right?"

"When he's settled in, met some friends... then I'll end it."

"Fine." he sighed. Collapsing back onto the bed, his feet swung over Elena's knees that were still in an almost begging position. "If I can last that long."

"You'll be fine."

"When I see him kissing you..."

"Damon," Elena frowned. "do you not know me well enough to know I hate PDA?"

"Of course YOU do," Damon shot back. "but Elijah might like it."

"So?"

Damon saw there was no point in continuing this argument - he wasn't going to win and besides, he should be taking every precious second with Elena, who knew how much he'd see her these next few weeks? Taking her in his arms and laying her down beside him he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Elena Gilbert." he whispered slowly.

Elena, eyes closed and a lazy grin spread across her face, didn't reply, did not want to break the spell over them and instead, just moved her hand to hold Damon's.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well don't you look delicious on your first day back at school." Elena jumped as a familiar voice called behind her. It was the first day of school and she was at her locker, filling it with extra pens and notepads in case she ever ran out. Despite Elijah's comments, Elena's appearance was nothing desirable, nothing like the new starts who were dressed up in brand-spanking new dresses and squeaky clean shoes. After spending the majority of her life in school Elena ceased to bother about looking nice for her first day of her last year. Just an old flowery skirt, sandals and a white vest top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her glasses. After all, she had not one but two boyfriends (granted, one was a secret) who loved her for who she was - who did she have to impress?

"Thank you, you're looking pretty swav yourself." She turned around to meet him with a hug, too scared of wandering eyes and gossip to kiss him in public.

"I know." Elena could feel his smirk from the hug, her body vibrated as he laughed at his own cockiness.

"So what lesson have you got first?"

"Advanced Chemistry with, um, Dr Woodhouse... oh, and your delightful ex boyfriend."

Elena smiled sadly. "Well I have geography." she grimaced, hurriedly changing the subject. The bell rung saving her from further conversation. "Okay I'll see you at break! Try not to get lost!"

"Bye, love."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two arms swamped around her waist, lips nibbled at her ear, cool breath tickling her skin. "Damon, you really shouldn't be in the girls' bathroom."

A growl erupted from his throat. "Shut up." He was already yanking her into the nearest bathroom cubicle and before she could blink, she was shoved up against the locked door. Hitching her up around his waist, Elena couldn't help but giggle, it may have been cliché like an 80's movie but his need for her was so damn hot! Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to touch her lips to his.

"You have no idea how much it kills me that I can't do that all the time." Damon moaned several minutes later. "When I saw you hugging him earlier, I just want to grab you and pull you to me because you're _mine _and no one else's. Please don't kiss him in front of me I don't think I could handle it." Elena could have cried at his pleading tone, disconnecting her legs from his waist she did quick to yank her panties down and pull her top over her head.

"Damon we have about ten minutes left until free period is over, its lunch and this toilet gets swarmed with girls. Are you seriously going to spend it complaining about not being able to be with me when I'm here right in front of you?"

"Fair point." Damon smirked. "You know, I've always wanted to have sex in school."

"You haven't already?!"

Elena saw his eyes darting frantically as he thought to himself. "You know I've always wanted to have sex in school in the girls' bathroom in this particular cubicle." He corrected.

Elena slapped his chest playfully. "Oh Mr Salvatore don't you know how to flatter a girl?"

"All the girls say I'm quite the charmer." Damon winked as tugged at Elena's skirt which quickly descended downwards. Then he pulled something out the back of his jeans pockets before lowering them.

"You brought a condom to school?"

"Better to be safe that sorry."

"Dick." Elena sighed, shaking her head as he put it on.

"You love it. And I'm not talking about my sparkling personality here." positing himself at her entrance, Damon entered her in one swift move and Elena soon had to bite down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming the full school down.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, where've you been?" Elijah whispered to Elena as she joined him in the cafe. It was the fourth day back and school and Elijah had slowly but surely been making a bunch of new friends. Apparently the fact that he lived uptown didn't bother most people; he wasn't there for trouble, only to study. He had befriended a group of 'inbetweeners' Elena guessed you could call them. A nice bunch, not nerds but by no means popular, invited to a few parties but many people would have difficultly remembering all of their names. There were about 10 of them, a mixed sex group who'd taken Elijah under their wing. And they were lovely to Elena who had by no means the popularity to judge anybody.

"I was in the bathroom, err lady problems." Not exactly true. The actual truth was she had been on her regular… meeting with Damon in the ladies room. In this particular one he'd stolen her panties and she could feel the absence of them every time she took a step in her short skirt.

"Oh okay." Elijah smiled taking a bite of his homemade sandwich - a wise choice considering the cafeteria food Elena was just about to force down.

"I'll be back," Elena assured as she stood up. "I'm just going to grab some lunch."

Elijah just nodded, absentmindedly, indulged in the laughable debate his female peers were having: "Which TV Couple belonged together more - Hanna and Caleb or Ezra and Aria?"

"_Fascinating._" She thought to herself sarcastically as she walked towards the end of the lunch queue.

Grabbing a tray Elena hadn't even picked up her daily apple yet before she felt a sharp breeze between her legs. A gasp escaped her lips as she yanked her skirt down quickly; doing so she was met with velvety laughter.

"Commando? I like it!"

"Not my choice." She grumbled looking straight ahead as she tried to pretend her conversation with Damon wasn't happening.

"Oooo the silent treatment?" Damon chortled. "Nice."

Silence.

"Okaaaaay, but I have a proposition for you. You ditch your boyfriend and meet me in the gymnasium locker room in 15 minutes? Round 2?"

"There was never even a round 1, asshole. Go away." Elena hissed through clenched teeth as she shuffled her tray along and picked up a form of white paste, labelled as Macaroni cheese. Though Damon was the last in the lunch queue Elena was all too certain many people in front of her were craning their necks to listen into their conversation.

"Last period?" Damon pursued. "its great being in sixth form isn't it? All these free periods..."

"I have to study, revise my biology notes."

"Study me, I'm biology."

"No, Damon." Elena hissed, moving to pay.

"Ok so I'll see you last period then?"

"Damon? Get lost. Go and find another play toy, I have a boyfriend now." Elena's voice was filled with frustration and rage; she had raised it to a louder-than-average sound and now anybody within a few meters or so of them could hear with ease.

"Oh come on Elena, you don't really want that stuck up asshole, you still want me."

"Oh _please!" _Elena laughed, rolling her eyes. "Get over yourself; you're not all that you know."

"That's not what you were screaming when you saw my dick; it was more like _'Oh Damon, you just have the full package, don't you?_'"

"That was 3 months ago _love_, I've grew up since then. I've saw better." Elena smirked. "And bigger. Now leave me alone please." By now everyone in the cafeteria including the lunch ladies - and the teachers on lunch duty though they were trying to act nonchalant - were listening, Elena saw Elijah laughing out the corner of her eye.

"Oooo cheating on Elijah are we?! Cause I know it can't be his, he ain't got one."

"It's bigger than yours."

Damon's eyes darkened and the somewhat playful tone he'd had left. "You were an okay fuck Elena. Nothing special. A way to kill time and get $100. Don't go about thinking you're anything, you were a challenge, that's all."

"So it's came down to insulting my bedroom skills? Oh sweetie, I thought you were better than that."

And with that, Elena turned her back on Damon and walked towards Elijah. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." she whispered. "we had unfinished words."

"You were magnificent." Elijah's eyes glistened with... pride? "I'm glad I was there to hear that, made my year."

Elena smiled. "It felt good."

Glancing up she noticed Damon was standing with Matt and Mason, a grin plastered on his face... as in nothing had ever happened.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"That was some good acting you did, baby."

"It really was, wasn't it?"

"Your finest work."

Damon grinned and pulled Elena into his arms, kissing her slowly and passionately. Luckily the kiss made up in the romance department for what the spot they were hiding in - the equipment room next to the sports field - lacked.

"I hate this." he sighed as he pulled away. "I feel I have to savour you when I have you and I have to do that through kisses or sex. I feel like we never have time to talk."

"Wow. Damon Salvatore complaining about too much sex?"

"Not yet babe." Damon smirked. "but I can feel like that'll be the routine for the next few weeks, stolen kisses and sex in bathrooms."

"I can always come to yours at night? I'd say mines but Jer isn't too fond of you and well, who can blame him?"

Damon cringed. "I don't regret it Elena. Because of that stupid bet, I met you. I just wish so much that it'd been under different circumstances."

Elena just sighed. "Let's not talk about this. We can talk about it tonight. Your place?"

"It will be fine tonight but Stefan gets home tomorrow. He might see us."

"Do you think he'll care though?"

Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Speaking of," Elena frowned. "He's not been at school all of the first week, where the hell is he?"

"My father has dragged him to a stupid golf outing, basically an excuse for him to pass out from alcohol abuse with a bunch of rich, stuck up twats and his son will be there to carry him home."

"And your mum didn't mind that Stefan was missing the first week of school?"

Damon shrugged. "Originally father asked me to attend with him but I told him I was too busy, he never gave my brother the choice in the matter."

"Too busy doing what?" Elena laughed.

"Maybe if you stopped talking I'd show you."

Elena just laughed, once again lost in the wonder of Damon Salvatore.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So how have you enjoyed your first week at Mystic Falls High School?" Elena asked Elijah as they sipped ice coffee in Starbucks. It was Friday afternoon and Elijah had suffered his three days - half of Monday, Thursday and Friday - of school.

"It was great!" Elijah grinned enthusiastically. "I thought most people would hate me, you know for where I live and all but everyone's being really friendly."

"That's good news!" Elena smiled. "Oh, and I never even asked you, how did Klaus, Kol and Rebekah feel about you switching schools?"

Elijah hesitated momentarily and then shrugged. "Confused I guess, they thought it was stupid that the main reason was for you but I guess they don't understand us."

Elena kept the smile on her face in place but felt her eyes widen, talk about pressure! "I feel really pressured now, I have to admit." she giggled nervously. "If things don't work out... somehow."

"Elena," Elijah cut her off with a smile. "I have every faith in us but if it turns out we're not compatible and we go our separate ways then I won't mind, we'll just let nature take its course. No pressure."

"No pressure?" Elena sighed, relieved.

"None at all."

Elena smiled gratefully.

"_This is _it_, girl." _she thought to herself. "_end it with him now, fast and easy. Like a band aid_." She opened her mouth, about to spill everything to Elijah, tell him it was over, tell him about Damon, and tell him everything… until his next words stopped her right in her tracks.

"Unless it was because of Damon. I mean, I know you wouldn't, I know you're smarter than that. But that man Lena… every time I see him, every time he _speaks_ I want to tear him to pieces and then spit on them for what he did to you. If we did ever break up and he wormed his way back into your life... I just don't know what I'd do."

Elena just ducked her head and took an unattractive slurp of her coffee. "As if I'd go back to him." she snorted. _"As. If." _

**Yeah, sorry for mistakes, I haven't proof read it tbh and I've not read over it so it might get jumbled. I am actually really busy, I have quotes to learn and essays to write for English as well as French verbs, oh the joys of school! So, I just wanted to get this out to all y'awl so you didn't think I'd left you. Review, leave ideas as to what you think is going to happen, etc. I already have an idea mapped out in my head, lets just pray I can put that idea into words quickly!**

**Twitter: _ohmySalvatore. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Did you ever think I would give up on you all? Of course you did. **

**Greetings, my lovelies! It had been what – nine months? I do apologise, but I did warn you. School has been crazy and I have genuinely never had any time or motivation to continue this story. Thank you for your kind reviews, I got one the other day and I suddenly got some form of muse back. I'm not going to lie, this chapter is long but it has a lot of bwafalling in it. But I have a reason! A lot has changed since the last time I wrote. For one: Um hello, the season 4 finale is NEXT WEEK! Last time I wrote, season 4 hadn't even started! Delena happened (awww) and then got boring after a week. Seriously, I understand now that it was all about the chase and now I really do not care about the Salvatore's relationship with Elena. And another reason for my absence, it was hard to break up Elena and Elijah when I ship them so much. So excuse me that I sort of rambled over it quickly, and didn't end things with them very absolute; I couldn't stand hurting my baby.  
So I hope you notice my "On the Jellicoe Road" reference at the end of this chapter and if you don't, I encourage all you lovely people to read it because it is a terrific book.**

**Anyway, enough rambling on. I hope you enjoy! **

-x-

"I won't do this anymore, Elena. I deserve better than this!"

"I know you do, Damon, but just a few more weeks."

"It's been four months! He has made some friends, he's acing Chemistry, and you've kept up this charade for long enough!"

Elena said nothing; she just looked up at Damon with pleading eyes.

"Unless," Elena could see Damon's head in turmoil as he pieced together the pieces of the jigsaw. "Unless... you actually like him?"

How could Elena deny that fact right there to him? Her feelings for Damon were... indescribable. He consumed her; her and Damon - they were everything. Nevertheless, she could not deny that she liked Elijah. A lot. He was one of the sweetest, most elegant men she had ever known; he treated her like a princess, he had never pushed her on sex, he was kind, caring and everything she had ever wanted in a man... but he wasn't Damon. And that was the problem. She may have developed feelings for Elijah but it was nothing compared to her feelings for Damon. Suddenly that pleading in Elena's head that had been stopping her from ending things with Elijah vanished, and it was replaced by a nagging guilt of how she was playing both of these boys when really she deserved neither of them. However, Damon misinterpreted Elena's thinking.

"Fine", he spat as he turned away from her. "Stay with him, but that's it Elena, we're over. I won't be your bit on the side. I just won't do it!"

-x-

That conversation had been playing itself on repeat to Elena ever since it happened a week ago and since then, Elena had been trying to pluck up the courage to end her relationship with Elijah. Monday at lunch had not been an acceptable time, Wednesday at her house would have been too awkward and yesterday was unfair to Elijah because he was sitting an important exam and she didn't want to mess with his head. Now though, Elena had decided there was no backing down. Damon had refused to even look at her never mind talk to her and it was killing her. She knew though, that she had no one but herself to blame, she was weak and a coward; she had strung both boys along. But not anymore, Elena decided. She would now take control of her own life. Being sneaky really was not her thing - it was exhausting! She had no time to herself between juggling Damon and Elijah, working and keeping up her perfect A-grade standard in school. Leading this "double life" as Miss Montana put it, was slowly killing her.

She would end things with Elijah today, Elena decided. This was the perfect time: they had the Monday off school and the long weekend would give them both the space and time they needed to prepare for their encounters at school on Tuesday. They were in Starbucks, sitting side by side on the high stools. Elena was enjoying just a simple coffee whilst Elijah had picked a more elaborate drink, a 'Caramel Mocha Frap'. Elena took a deep breath, ready to begin the awful conversation. The last time she had had a conversation like this with him it had been a lot of screaming down the phone - all on her part. There was no staying "friends" or on good terms, but Elena prayed this time would be different.

"Elijah, we need to talk."

Elijah glanced up at her with only mild surprise in his eyes. "It's over, isn't it?"

Now, on the other hand, Elena WAS shocked. How long had Elijah been expecting this conversation for... months, weeks, days, or only in the past hour they'd sat here with strained conversation and forced laughter? "How did you..."

"Know? You don't look at me the same way. And you have never looked at me the way you looked at him. I never had your heart, Lena. I realised that a while ago, I just wanted to wait until you did too."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't be." He muttered but his head was dropped and he refused to look her in the eye. "Not every relationship is meant to last forever."

"No it's not." Elena chocked as she leaned over and hugged his slouched form before jumping off the stool, desperate to get away before she broke down right in the middle of Starbucks. "I'll see you."

He grabbed her wrist gently and she looked at him in confusion. "Thank you," he whispered and there were definite tears in his eyes. "For giving me another chance even after everything I've did to you. And thank you for the best 9 months of my life."

Elena could not even respond. She was choking on her tears and her heart was hammering so hard. Her sub conscious was screaming "**GUILTY**" up at her and she could not help but agree with it. Here was this man, this wonderful and amazing man who had only ever wanted what was best for her, crying over their break up, professing that it was the best months of his life and Elena was breaking up with him for another man. She was a cruel and heartless woman. Elena deserved to be alone.

-x-

She avoided everyone all weekend. She kept her phone switched off and forged an illness when Caroline and Bonnie showed up at her house demanding to know what her problem was. Her mother thought she was being an idiot but her father was more sympathetic; this was her first big break up that she had chosen to end, and she deserved time to mooch about the house over it. Damon tried to come and see her once - he did not chap the door or try to serenade her but Elena swore that on Saturday night she could hear the gentle thud of stones against her window and his velvet voice calling her. She did not bother to check if her thoughts were true. Ironic that she broke up with her boyfriend for a man she refused to speak to right now. But Elena knew she did not deserve happiness. She deserved to be lonely, to feel like shit and to have no one. Therefore, she ignored the pitter-patter of stones on her window and fell asleep to the sound of his voice, calling her like a siren. Her long weekend consisted of watching Breakfast at Tiffany's on repeat and eating endless amounts of Ben and Jerry's in her pyjamas.

It was Monday afternoon and she was just at the part where Holly throws Cat out on the street - crying, of course because POOR CAT when she heard a huge bang from outside followed by a lot of distasteful swearing. Elena ran to her window to see what had just happened and that is where she saw him, picture perfect with leaves surrounding his head and a dazed expression on that flawless face of his.

"What the hell?" Elena called through her open window.

"Lena." Damon called, his hands already back on the drainpipe. "Let me in."

"You know I have this thing called a door. It is a fabulous device for getting into someone's house you should try it." But he was already halfway up and she could not let the poor boy fall again so she stepped aside and let him crash onto her bedroom floor, knocking a lamp over in the process.

"Again. The door would have been just as effective."

"But where's the excitement in that?"

Elena just rolled her eyes; she was already sick of this and just wanted him to leave. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"You and Elijah broke up." He stated.

"That is correct."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Good observation, Sherlock."

Damon eyed her funny and she couldn't blame her, she was acting like an obnoxious idiot but she really wanted him to leave - she did not want his comfort; she didn't deserve it.

"Stop it, Elena." His voice was quiet but firm, she looked at him questionably. "Stop with this shield you're putting up because you think you're not good enough for comfort. You are. You're not the cold and heartless bitch you believe you are just because you broke up with Elijah, nor does letting me comfort you make you a horrible person."

Elena could not help the tear that rolled down her cheek. He got her. He knew her better than she knew herself. And that scared the fucking hell out of her.

"Who would have thought this time a year ago, Damon Salvatore would be consoling poor little math geek, Elena Gilbert?" She laughed bitterly.

"A lot has changed over the past year." Damon agreed. "I lost friends, my dignity and my reputation all because of my obsession with winning even the stupidest of bets. But it was all worth it in the end because the prize was something so spectacular and indescribable and beautiful and flawless and..."

"It was $100, Damon, jeez." But a small smile crept up her face as each new adjective had escaped Damon's lips.

He just laughed at her comment: things like this were when he realised how perfect she really was for him. She had her flaws of course: she was a liar; for months, she used him as if he was nothing more than a sex object. And she was manipulative and at times, damn right vindictive. She was competitive and could not stand to lose, and she was selfish - she hated to share her things. She arrived everywhere too early and blamed Damon for being late, and she had this obsession with being right all the time. However, Damon could not care less about her flaws because she was so much more than they were. She challenged him, surprised him, she made him a better person. When he was with her, it felt like nothing else mattered. She was his and he was hers. They were Damon and Elena. She was it for him. And he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her.

"I love you, Elena", he blurted out. "I love your smile, your laughter, the way you look at me when we're alone. I love your thoughtfulness, your tenderness, the way out bodies just fit together. I love the way that since the day I've met you, you have drove me crazy, and I don't know what I'd do if you were ever to leave me again because, now, I can't imagine my life without you.I love your flaws and your insecurities, you love for life and old romantic comedies. And I don't know much else but I do know that I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life and I don't think I ever will. Love is you, Elena Miranda Gilbert, and I love you, you and only you."

Elena felt her heart swell up at this unexpected declaration; it was like something out a movie! However, they were both so young; did any of them even truly understand what love was? How could he be sure that he loved her? How could anyone ever be sure that they loved someone?

"Don't over think this, Elena. Just go with it." She could see Damon's eyes, previously so fierce and determined, were now crumbling at her hesitation. She could not say it back - not until she was sure. Of course, they'd exchanged those words previously before but upon reflection, Elena hadn't meant them at all - post-sex mixed with a sensation of overwhelming happiness and a feeling of belonging could make one say crazy things. Now, months on, Elena felt more experienced than she was all those months ago and she would not say those words until she truly meant them. However, she had to say something: he was waiting.

"Damon..." She whispered.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," He begged. "You just had to hear me say it. I had to say it."

There was no reply to something like that; there was only action. So, Elena kissed him, and ran her hand through his hair, and under his shirt to stroke the hard slab of stomach. He was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Beautiful in soul, beautiful in body and beautiful in nature. She could not help the moan that escaped her as he leaned down to place kisses on her neck, his arms roaming her stomach just as he knew she loved. He knew her body just as well as she did; more than any man ever would. However, she had to stop this now before she lost control.

"I think you should go now, Damon. I'll call you." And just like that, he left, through the window as he'd come in but with more gracefulness than he'd arrived. And Elena stood and watched him out the window as he left, standing there as she followed his footsteps home in his mind, until she knew he was home.

It was later on in the afternoon when Elena turned to her laptop for guidance. After a deep afternoon of reflection she still did not know what her feelings for Damon where. Google to the rescue:

_"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"_

There was thousands upon thousands of web pages, some of which included bullet point lists of "love" signs. Elena read a lot of them and in the end, she concluded that she still had no fucking idea what love was, or whether she herself was in love. Until she found a Yahoo answer that turned out to be surprisingly helpful: if you're having to ask the Internet if you are in love, then you are not in love. And there you have it. Elena Gilbert was _not _in love with Damon Salvatore. Simple.

Yeah, right.

-x-

Tuesday morning came like Monday night had never existed, and not even a forged illness could persuade her mother to let her have the day off.

"Elijah isn't even at school today, Elena." Her mother grumbled, yanking the covers off Elena's head. Elena groaned: if only her mother knew, Elijah was not whom she was hoping to avoid. But she didn't, and so that is why Elena ended up being forced out of bed and into her mother's car twenty minutes later. Miranda insisted on driving her to school - no doubt to make sure she wouldn't ditch - but Elena made her mother wait until she heard the last registration bell ring, to make sure she had all of thirty seconds to grab her books from her locker and get to class before she would be classed as officially late. That would mean there was no time for awkward chatter, or longing gazes towards Damon's locker, or having to hide in the toilet to avoid conversing with him.

Lunchtime came before she knew it but Elena could not face the cafeteria so she spent the full fifty minutes in the safe confinements of toilet cubical 3, clutching a lonely sandwich with a taste about as good as she felt. And, as much as she tried, she could not think about anything except Damon's "I love you" declaration.

-x-

Damon's love confession kept swimming through Elena's head, so much that she didn't listen to a word her French teacher was saying throughout the lesson:

"Elena, tu m'écoutes?" Miss Lindsay's angry words revived Elena from her distraction and she realised the woman had been attempting to communicate with her for the past five minutes.

"Oui, oui!" She tried quickly to redeem herself. However, it was too late. Her teacher gave her a stern look and threw a detention slip onto her table. Great! Another detention at the hands of Damon Salvatore.

-x-It was nearing the end of sixth period when Elena felt the vibration of a text message from her cell phone, and despite her attempt the resist, she couldn't help glancing at it. There was only one person who it could be from: he had been staring at her from the other end of the maths classroom all period, and now his phone was lounging boldly in his hands.

_Can we talk? - D X x _

_Why?_

_Because I have to talk to you.  
When?  
After school? x  
Miss Lindsay gave me detention.  
Haha. I'll wait. _

And wait he did. At exactly 4:30, Elena broke free of her temporary prison and was immediately met by Damon's smile and curious eyes. And then, without even having the time to realise what was happening to her, everything changed in a single second. You must know that in any moment a decision you make can change the course of your life forever: the very next person stand behind in line or sit next to on an airplane, the very next phone call you make or receive, the very next movie you see or book you read or page you turn could be the one single thing that causes the floodgates to open, and all of the things that you've been waiting for to fall into place. For Elena, a stupid bet made by a stupid boy a year ago was what changed the course of her life. Sure, their relationship started as a sick joke, a cause of entertainment to win money that Damon didn't even need. Elena never, in her wildest dreams, thought she would have spent her last year in school doing anything except keeping her head down low and passing maths, but now she was glad as hell that Tyler Lockwood was as big an ass as he was. Because he had set this chain in motion; he had brought Damon Salvatore into her life, he had made her change for the better and he had made Elena like the person she had become. And now, right now, looking into the eyes of Damon Salvatore, the man who had completed her in more ways than one, she realised he was the sole cause of her happiness. He was the missing piece of the jigsaw and he was standing right in front of her, looking at her in ways she had only ever seen in movies; in ways, she'd only dreamed she would ever be looked at. And Elena was no longer afraid of him, or love, or getting hurt. Because he was here, waiting for her – he always had been. She had just taken a while to realise it.

-x-

"Thank you. For waiting." Elena whispered as Damon drove her home.

"I'll always wait for you, Lena." He looked over at her, and Elena saw her whole life in those eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Elijah... stringing you along for all these months... that wasn't fair."

Damon turned to gaze at her, still keeping a steady hand on the wheel. "I'm not going to pretend that it was the happiest 9 months of my life. It was a hard game to play; the secrets, the lies, the manipulation. And yes, it hurt to be kept your dirty little secret for so long. But it was always worth it. Because at the end of the game, the winner gets a prize, and, if the prize is you, I would have played that game forever, 'Lena. I might have been ready to call it quits, but 2 weeks without speaking to you drove me crazy. Seriously, my mom was ready to kick me out."

Elena chuckled at the idea of Elizabeth throwing her precious son out onto the streets, but the serious atmosphere was still enticing her. "No matter what I ever felt for Elijah, it's always been you, Damon. Always."

His smouldering gaze was enough to make her weak at the knees and she was sure if she was not already sitting down, she would have collapsed to the floor. He looked so vulnerable as he looked right at her and Elena swore she'd never saw anything as beautiful in her life; his eyes tinted with fear of losing her and love – love like she had never seen before. His lips, those lips that she'd spent many nights touching, and tracing, and memorising, turned up into a half smile that was only ever meant for her. He wasn't perfect; that was a given. But he was perfect for her. And whilst being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, being deeply in love with someone gives you courage. And Elena had never felt more courageous in her whole entire life. It was time to take the plunge.

"You know, if you weren't driving this car I'd kiss you senseless." She murmured.

Damon swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car abruptly. "Not driving anymore."

-x-

**Phew! I think this is the longest chapter I have written! I do hope you enjoyed it although I can understand that there was a terrible amount of gushy love in it. Review if you would like! My style of writing may have changed, and there may be inaccuracies to my story because I only skimmed previous chapters to remind myself where I was at.  
P.s: my shameless self-promotions… follow me on twitter: ohmyelijah or on tumblr: someonelikeelijah . tumblr . com.**


End file.
